EL AMOR DE MI VIDA (Loricoln)
by Celydrell
Summary: Esta es una historia de amor de como Lori llegara a enamorarse de Lincoln dejando de verlo como a su hermano y comenzando a verlo como a un hombre. La serie televisiva THE LOUD HOUSE es una serie creada por chris savino y propiedad nickelodeon así que los personajes están sujetos a dicha empresa y al creador de los personajes. ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO ADULTO.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El Reencuentro

Ha pasado ya un año en la ciudad Royal Woods.

Era una tarde fría y con amenazas de llover en la ciudad de Royal Woods. Pero ahora nos dirigimos a una casa en donde se puede oír el bullicio y la ausencia del silencio. En donde 10 hermanas se peleaban por ver la televisión, raras veces por la cola al baño y por el último pudin de postre entre otros, pero Lincoln el único hermano de la familia no se encontraba en casa.

Esa tarde Lori se encontraba muy emocionada e impaciente y no dejaba de chillar de alegría y porque llegara la ansiada noche, pues esta tarde su novio Bobby la llamo para tener una cita después de mucho tiempo, esa noticia la puso demasiado contenta y por eso Lori aviso a sus padres que esta noche saldría a una cita con Bobby pues él había regresado a Royal Woods a ver a su novia por unos días muy cortos. Lori obtuvo la aprobación de sus padres, pero los padres tenían un compromiso y Lori les dijo que fueran sin ningún problema porque ella se encargaría y tendría su remplazo, así que hizo una junta a sus hermanas.

-Lori: Bueno chicas como ya saben literalmente hoy saldré con Bobby después de tanto tiempo y mientras este fuera con mi Bubu osito ¡No quiero que cometan ningún desorden u desastre en la casa entendido! (suplicando) Se los pido Por favor traten de hacer el más mínimo y pequeño desastre que puedan y no arruinen la casa por completo se los suplico harían eso por mí por esta noche?

-Lana: Si es por tu salida con Bobby después de mucho tiempo yo tratare de poner al más mínimo margen mi desorden.

-Lola: Y yo.

-Lynn: Y yo.

-Lisa: Toda aportaremos de nuestra parte cierto chicas? (Y todas las hermanas asintieron)

-Lori: Gracias chicas literalmente no saben cómo se los agradezco por esta noche.

Dicho toso eso como acordaron, Lincoln había llegado a casa pero por dentro se encontraba un poco aturdido y su rostro reflejaba una mirada seria y fría Lori le recalco lo que se estableció para esta noche. Así que solo asintió con la cabeza y se decidió subir a su habitación a leer sus historietas cómicas pero ya no los leía hacia algún tiempo en ropa interior.

La noche llego y Lori se había bañado y se maquillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho para esta ansiada cita y se decía a sí misma. (Mientras se pintaba los labios)

-Lori: Como estará mi querido Bubu osito ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se fue de aquí y yo literalmente ya estoy a punto de irme a la universidad y desde luego que me iré a la misma universidad que mi Bobby, pero hoy le tengo preparada una gran sorpresa que estoy seguro de que le va a encantar tanto a él como a mí.

Mientras tanto el peliblanco se encontraba en su habitación Leyendo uno de sus comics pero en pantalones por que dejo hacia un tiempo la costumbre de leerlos en ropa interior, el escucho los cánticos de Lori que daba por la felicidad de reencontrarse con su novio.

-Lincoln: Pues vaya Lori si está muy emocionada y contenta por el hecho de reencontrarse con su novio Bobby, espero que la pases bien. (De pronto la puerta se abre, entra Lola y le pidió que la ayudara con un pequeño ensayo de modelaje, el peliblanco solo asintió en ayudarla)

Llego la noche y la hora y Lori bajo con unos tacones blancos, una falda azul oscuro y una blusa azul calipso, llevando una cartera de color marrón y mientras se dirigía a la puerta reunió a todas sus hermanas y a Lincoln llamándolos y asigno a quien se encargaría de cuidar la casa mientras ella saldría con Bobby y mientras sus padres estuvieran en un compromiso.

-Lori: Bueno escuchen todas y tu Lincoln literalmente Papá y Mamá llegaran hoy tarde y Luna hoy estará a cargo de todo y por favor traten de cumplir lo que acordamos, recuerden hagan el más mínimo y pequeño desorden que puedan no desordenen la casa al extremo entendido?, se los agradecería mucho.

-Todas y Linconl: ¡siiii! Entendido (asintieron con la cabeza)

-Leni: Que te vaya bien Lori. Ah y luego nos contaras de cómo te fue si?

-Lincoln: Diviértete Lori, después de todo te lo mereces por estar muy distante con él.

-Lori: Gracias a todos y a ti Lincoln y chicas les prometo que mañana les contare como me fue en mi cita.

Dicho todo eso la rubia salió de casa rumbo al lugar donde Bobby la cito, una vez que hubo llegado al restaurante lujoso donde su novio reservo un lugar especial para los dos en donde se encontrarían. Ella lo esperaba sentada en una de las mesas, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando un poco, hasta que al fin apareció. El llevaba vestido con su ropa habitual, pues solo llevaba puesto una chaqueta de color gris y venía con una cara normal, (Vio a Lori con toda una cara de emoción mientras esta se tomaba las mejillas con ambas manos reflejando una inmensa alegría.)

-Lori: Hola corazón literalmente como has estado, no sabes lo feliz que me haces en volver a verte, no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado.

-Bobby: Y yo a ti Bebé, pero en si solo vine a hablar contigo de algo muy serio, pero solo te lo diré al final de esta noche.

-Lori: Pero de que se trata, porque esa cara amor.

-Bobby: (Poniendo una cara sonriente) Te parece que si primero disfrutamos de nuestra compañía?

-Lori: Por supuesto mi querido Bubu osito disfrutemos como tú digas, literalmente estoy muy feliz de volver a verte (Tomándolo de las manos). Te extrañe tanto amor mío nunca pensé que hoy me llamarías para tener un reencuentro y que sea una noche mágica para los dos.

-Lori: Y no vas a darme un beso?

-Bobby: Claro Bebé (le da un suave beso en los labios)

-Lori: Literalmente también extrañe tus besos mi Bubu osito.

-Mesero: Muy buenas noches jóvenes hoy yo seré su camarero, puedo tomar su orden.

-Bobby: Tráiganos el especial hoy quiero celebrar con mi novia un reencuentro de tanto tiempo y quiero que sea para ella que sea una de las mejores cenas y que sean inolvidables.

-Lori: Hay Bobby (sonrojada) literalmente siempre estuviste pensando en mi con toda la distancia que nos separaba que tierno y gentil eres.

-Mesero: Será como usted ordene joven con su permiso joven, con su permiso señorita, me retiro.

-Bobby: Cuéntame Bebé como has estado en estos últimos meses sin mí, yo por mi parte sufrí un gran cambio pero te lo diré al termino con nuestra cita.

-Lori: Mi querido Bubu osito (acariciándole el rostro y cogiéndole de su mano) no ha pasado ningún momento en que yo haya dejado de pensar en ti literalmente durante casi todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados con esta relación a distancia te he deseado más que a cualquier otra cosa, literalmente hoy yo... (Sonrojada)... Quisiera entregarme a ti te necesito amor ya no quisiera seguir esperando esto por más tiempo Yo...Yo...Yo (suspirando) Quiero hacerlo contigo esta noche... Al transcurso de nuestra cita, mi cuerpo te necesita amor mío hoy quiero que sellemos nuestro reencuentro siendo uno solo.

-Bobby: Aaaaaah...Pues... Veras Bebé nunca pensé que hoy me pedirías esto la verdad nada de esto me lo tenía previsto.

-Lori: Pues yo si lo quería tener en cuenta Bobby, dime no te sientes feliz de que por fin hoy me vaya a entregar a ti?

-Bobby: Aaaaaah...Bebé en realidad si me siento feliz por eso pero hoy solo quiero pasar contigo una noche muy especial quiero hacerte sentir muy especial y querida, quiero que esta velada sea muy romántica e inolvidable para ti porque de alguna manera me siento feliz de haberte conocido en esta ciudad y de que me haya enamorado de ti, por eso hoy quiero llevarte a diversos lugares en los que tú y yo la pasemos bien y demostrarte lo que significas para mí, y una vez hayamos concluido con todas las actividades que he planeado para nosotros dos te llevare a un sitio en donde debo confesarte algo muy serio pero será solo al terminar con todo lo que tengo previsto, así que por favor se paciente en toda la noche Bebé.

-Lori: Es tan serio? Amor ¿Estás seguro de que no me lo quieres decir ahora mismo? Sabes a mí no me importaría que me lo dijeras ahora mismo (De seguro que hoy me quieres pedir mi mano como matrimonio Bobby, hay no puedo esperar para que te confieses lo que en verdad sientes por mí y quieres que nos casemos, ya quiero formar una familia contigo amor) se decía en sus pensamientos la rubia.

-Bobby: Mi querida Bebé hoy te pusiste muy linda solo para mí, pero todo esto lo planeé por ti amor porque quiero que sepas de lo mucho que has significado para mí, siento haber venido vestido de manera informal a nuestra cita.

-Lori: No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso Bubu osito, porque yo te comprendo perfectamente viniste desde el otro extremo de la ciudad solo para verme a mí y como ya no vives más aquí viniste cómo pudiste. Pero lograste venir a nuestro reencuentro y eso es lo más importante por eso me alegra que hayas vuelto por tu novia y no me molesta para nada que estés vestido en tu ropa habitual.

-Bobby: Eres muy considerada de tu parte Bebé por toda esa dulzura y amabilidad que tienes, es por eso que me empecé a enamorar y gustar de ti desde aquel día que te conocí lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Lori: Que tiernas y bellas palabras dices Bobby. Pero yo también me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido mi querido Bubu osito, tú eres mi primer amor, el primer hombre que he conocido y eres tú al que quiero entregarle mi virginidad, Literalmente me he estado guardando solo para ti Bobby y por eso quiero que me tomes hoy y me hagas sentir lo que toda chica quiere de su hombre quiero hacer el amor contigo amor (lo decía muy sonrojada)

El silencio invadió al joven Santiago por completo pues él no sabía que responder ante la petición de su novia pues él siempre había querido tener intimidad con ella pues tales fueron las palabras que el chico Santiago quedo ruborizado. Pero el solo vino desde el otro extremo de la ciudad solo para dialogar con Lori. (En ese instante el mesero regreso junto a dos ayudantes que traían la orden que pidieron para cenar su romántica cena)

-Mesero: Aquí traigo su pedido que ordeno joven, disfrútenlo y si me necesitan solo llámenme estaré aquí para serviles en todo, pues es un gran privilegio para mi atender a dos jóvenes enamorados que se dedican tanto amor.

-Bobby: Muchas gracias señor.

-Lori: Igualmente se lo agradezco.

-Mesero: Y ahora con su permiso los dejare a solas.

-Lori: Que cena más romántica me ofreces Bobby literalmente si te preocupaste por que esta sea nuestra noche, una noche mágica para los dos.

-Bobby: Todo esto lo hago por mi chica quiero quesea de mayor agrado y nunca olvides todo lo que hice por ti, porque para mí has significado mucho ahora empecemos a disfrutar deleitando de nuestra cena, brindemos por nuestro reencuentro.

Los dos jóvenes enamorados comenzaron a cenar a la luz de las velas que los ponía de manera muy romántica, pues ambos se cenaban juntos después de tanto tiempo que tuvieron al aceptar tener una relación a distancia.

-Lori: Bobby amor hoy debes estar cansado por todo el viaje y por todo lo que has planeado para nuestra noche y por ello de todas maneras quiero recompensártelo haciéndote sentir bien contigo mismo, (la rubia se descalzo uno de sus tacones y comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Bobby haciéndolo jadear y ruborizar)

-Bobby: Be...Be...Bebé mira no hay que malograr por el momento esta velada, ya llegara su momento.

-Lori: Literalmente ya no quisiera seguir esperando ansió bastante que termine con nuestra cita para estar a solas contigo, solos los dos teniéndonos el uno al otro mi cuerpo te necesita, si quieres hoy podemos pasar la noche juntos, a mis padres no les molestaría ya que dijeron que me comprenderían porque hoy estoy saliendo contigo después de tanto tiempo.

-Bobby: (Nervioso) Pues sí que tú también tenías planeado algo para esta noche una propuesta muy tentadora.

-Lori: (Sonrojada) Todo esto lo hago por ti Bubu osito porque eres el amor de mi vida, de alguna forma hoy te daré este postre que tanto un hombre anhela de su novia, literalmente vas a disfrutarlo tanto como yo, porque el reencontrarme contigo significa mucho para mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Una Noche Afligida

 _En aquel restaurante lujoso aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados tenían el inicio de su cita, cenaban disfrutando de su compañía y comenzaron a hablar de sus expectativas y de su formación profesional para el futuro._

-Bobby: Lori Bebé puedo preguntarte que es lo que has decidido estudiar una vez estés dentro de la universidad?

-Lori: Decidí literalmente convertirme en una Abogada y quiero llegar a ser una juez fiscal.

-Bobby: Pues vaya es muy interesante, yo por mi parte me convertiré en Arquitecto. No comprendo que fue lo que me incito a eso, pero despertó en mí la idea de crear diseños de construcción.

-Lori: Pues literalmente es muy fantástico que hayas elegido lo que en verdad te haya apasionado. Es como le paso a mis demás hermanas ahora cada una tiene sus respectivas obsesiones, bueno excepto por Lincoln. El aún no tiene su obsesión por lo que le gusta, solo está dedicándose a leer historietas cómicas.

-Bobby: En serio creí que mi hermano ya había conseguido su obsesión a lo que le gusta. Pero veo que aún no lo encuentra, quizás sea ya con el paso del tiempo en que encuentre su verdadero potencial.

 _Dicho todo eso los jóvenes siguieron cenando compartiendo momentos de los que se contaban al haber tenido en sus vidas durante casi todo un año de separación._

 _Una vez terminaron de cenar Bobby pago la cuenta de la cena y salieron tomados de la mano ya en la entrada el joven Santiago le propuso en ir al cine o a algún lugar que le plazca._

-Bobby: Lori Bebé dime a dónde quieres ir, quiero que esta noche sea mágica e inolvidable para ti, ya que te lo mereces después de todo, he venido desde lejos solo para verte.

-Lori: (Abrazándolo) Bobby mientras este a tu lado iré a donde tú quieras ir, la verdad te amo demasiado mi Bubu osito. En si literalmente quisiera ir contigo a un lugar a pasarla bien nosotros solos sin que nadie nos moleste (sonrisa pícara), pero te comprendo y por eso esperare hasta el final de nuestra cita.

-Bobby: pues no perdamos más el tiempo del resto de la noche que nos queda.

 _Ambos se fueron al cine y vieron una película de estreno que era de acción con drama, la rubia miraba la película abrazada a Bobby, y él también le correspondió abrazándola, pero en la mayor parte de toda la película La rubia se quedó besando las mejillas y acariciándole el cabello a su novio._

 _Al término de la película Bobby le propuso a ir a otro lugar pues la noche aún era joven._

-Bobby: Vaya película no crees.

-Lori: Literalmente sí estuvo muy interesante. Para mí lo será, siempre y cuando estando a tu lado.

-Bobby: Ah Bebe mmmm….. no sé pero te gustaría ir a bailar.

-Lori: Por su puesto amor si quiero.

 _Así se fueron a un antro en donde Bobby bebió algo y Lori un jugo natural y luego se metieron a la pista de baile._

 _Una vez que terminaron se fueron al centro comercial en donde Bobby le compro un hermoso collar y unas pulseras, luego ambos se tomaron fotos en una cabina fotográfica, también se tomaron selfies comiendo unos helados en una tienda de nevería._

 _El chico Santiago no dudo en seguir persuadiéndola para ir a los diferentes lugares, que tenía previsto para su novia._

-Bobby: Lori ¿Bebé quieres ir a un centro de diversiones?

-Lori: Está bien pero no quiero subirme a esas montañas rusas literalmente me hacen sentir mal. (Recordando que luna la proclamo como la reina del vomito)

-Bobby: Será como tú digas Bebé, pero antes te comprare unas malteadas.

 _Ya en el centro de diversiones recreativos ambos caminaban tomados de la mano con sus malteadas. Bobby con una de vainilla y Lori con una de fresa._

-Lori: Mira Bobby quiero ese oso (Tomándolo de las manos) por favor podrías ganarlo para mí? Es literalmente tan lindo. Por favor lo quiero para mí.

-Bobby: Esta bien Bebé vamos que lo voy a intentar pero no puedo prometerte nada.

 _-Empleado:_ Buenas noches joven quiere usted probar su suerte para obsequiarle algo a su novia?

-Bobby: Si por favor.

 _Luego de probar su suerte en tres ocasiones el joven Santiago había logrado ganar el oso que su novia quería y se lo entrego. Luego de ello ambos entraron a una casa de horrores, durante el camino, dentro de aquella mansión la rubia nunca se despegó de los brazos de Bobby, pues estaba todo el camino abrazado a él._

 _Al salir de aquella casa continuaron con su diversión entrando a diversos tipos de juegos tomándose más selfies. Pues ya cuando terminaron de con todo salieron del centro de diversiones recreativos._

-Bobby: Bueno Bebé creo que ya va siendo hora de que te diga lo que deje pendiente al inicio de nuestra cita.

-Lori: (Cargando el peluche) Claro literalmente puedes decirme aquí mismo si quieres corazón.

-Bobby: ... Mejor vamos a otra parte.

 _El joven Santiago llevo a Lori a una colina donde se podía ver casi toda la ciudad y veían como el resplandor de las luces iluminaban su ciudad en donde ambos se conocieron, así que se sentaron bajo el césped._

-Bobby: Hermosa vista no lo crees?

-Lori: (Abrazando el peluche) Literalmente sí que lo es.

 _El silencio invadió por unos momentos al joven Santiago en donde no decía ni una sola palabra. Hasta que su novia decidió dialogar por el estado en el que se encontraba su amado._

-Lori: Bobby amor por que literalmente estas tan callado ahora. Acaso hay algo que no sepa? Si quieres me puedes decir que es lo que te preocupa.

-Bobby: (Suspirando) Yo en verdad yo solo vine a decirte lo que necesitaba decirte desde el principio de nuestra cita. Pero no quería que terminara muy temprano, por eso quise pasar el rato contigo. Antes de que te lo diga quiero que sepas claramente que mañana mismo me iré.

-Lori: (Extrañada y confusa) Te vas tan pronto? Pero si acabas de llegar hoy mismo.

-Bobby: Es por eso que vine Lori, vine aquí para despedirme de ti porque voy a irme lejos.

-Lori: Pero... Qué... Qué... Qué es lo que estás diciendo Bobby si dentro de un par de meses literalmente estaré contigo en la misma universidad. A sí que vamos a volver a estar juntos otra vez, no te hace feliz escuchar eso?

 _El viento comenzaba a soplar y comenzaba a lloviznar de manera muy suave e indicando que esta noche llovería intensamente. La rubia seguía sentada mientras que Bobby estaba puesto de pie._

-Bobby: Por favor Lori ya no proyectes nada para los dos. (Mirada seria) Vine aquí porque me despido de ti por eso regrese a verte, porque... Me voy...Me voy. A estudiar al extranjero.

 _La rubia había quedado totalmente perpleja con la noticia que Bobby acababa de decir, pues Lori no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, por un momento pensó que quizás fuera una broma que Bobby le tenía planeado para esta noche._

-Lori: (Sonriendo un poco) Por favor Bubu osito dime que todo esto es una broma que me lo tenías preparado es una broma verdad?

-Bobby: (Mirada fría) No es ninguna broma Lori me voy a Europa. (Dándole la espalda a Lori)

-Lori: (Soltando el peluche) ¡Como puedes decirme eso Bobby! Dime me estás hablando en serio? Justo ahora que era una noche muy especial para mí?

-Bobby: Pues si no me crees, no me lo creas porque yo fuera de bromas estoy hablando muy en serio.

 _La rubia se puso de pie y lo abrazo por la espalda, insistiendo en que no se vaya, pero el joven Santiago no decía nada. La rubia comenzó a derramar lágrimas, rogándole que este se quedara._

-Lori: Por favor no me dejes Bobby, yo te amo, me entrego a ti. Sé que hemos pasado por muchas dificultades en nuestra relación. Por habernos distanciado tanto tiempo. Durante esta distancia que nos mantenía separados literalmente yo nunca deje de quererte ni de pensar en ti.

-Bobby: Por favor ya no insistas más.

-Lori: Por favor no te vayas no me hagas esto te lo suplico no quiero estar sola sin tu amor, eso sí que no lo soportaría, yo estoy enamorada de ti. La verdad nunca pensé en que me iba a separar de ti de esta manera.

-Bobby: No sabes cuánto lo siento Lori pero debo irme. Parto mañana al atardecer. Pero hay otra cosa que quiero decirte, cuando me vaya por favor ya no quiero que me esperes, debes continuar con tu vida Lori...compréndelo por favor.

 _Con todo eso que el joven Santiago le dijo. La rubia empezó a tomar una rápida determinación sin dudarlo, que quizás sea lo que salvaría su relación con el joven que ama._

-Lori: (Sollozando,) Snif a que te refieres con eso. Sabes? Ya no me importa que te vayas ahora yo te esperare es la decisión que acabo de tomar ahora mismo. No me importa que ahora te vayas y que seremos aún más distantes literalmente una carrera dura entr años. Pero puedo esperarte ese tiempo sabiendo que volverás y podremos continuar con nuestra vida de la que siempre soñamos en construir.

-Bobby: (Cabizbajo) Escúchame bien Lori durante todo este tiempo que estuvimos con esta relación a distancia...yo... Ya no soy el mismo al que conociste una vez. He cambiado bastante.

-Lori: No Bobby sé que nuestra relación a distancia ha tenido muchos problemas como el que no estemos juntos, que no hablábamos de manera directa, entre otras cosas que nos gusta. Pero aun así no es motivo para que tú hayas cambiado, yo no cambie nunca por ti me mantuve tal como estoy o es que acaso ya no me quieres. Dime acaso ya no te gusto?

-Bobby: Lori ahora soy diferente, ya no siento lo mismo por ti desde hace un tiempo atrás.

-Lori: O es que conociste a alguien más mientras estaba lejos de ti.

-Bobby: Pero que es lo que estás diciendo no es que yo haya conocido a otra persona. Pero si lo fuera así solo te habría buscado para terminar contigo, y no para pasar más tiempo a tu lado no crees eso?

-Lori: No por favor no me digas eso amor, puedo soportar y aceptar que te vayas, pero que me dejes y te vayas con otra mujer eso sí que no lo soportaría o es que es verdad lo que me dices.

 _La rubia lloro descontroladamente, Bobby ya no decía nada se quedó callado, Lori lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a desfogarse golpeándolo en el pecho y en los hombros._

-Lori: Acaso ya no me amas conociste a otra chica por que no pude estar a tu lado? ¿Me dejas y te vas con otra por ser más linda y hermosa que yo y por haber estado lejos de ti? Dime si alguna vez la conocí cuando fui a verte con mi hermano, dime al menos su nombre ¡DIMELO! (Jalándolo de la camisa)

-Bobby: (Tono fuerte) Ya basta Lori. La razón por la que te dije que me iba no es porque conocí a otra chica sino porque me voy a estudiar, a formarme profesionalmente y es por eso que durante el tiempo que estuvimos distantes yo ya no soy el mismo deje de amarte. Entiende que ahora soy diferente y por eso debo ponerle fin a nuestra relación.

-Lori: Como puedes decirme eso vienes, me dejas y te vas? Qué fui para ti? Tan solo un pasatiempo solo fui eso para ti? Ahora veo que todas las veces que me dijiste que me amabas y me querías eran solo mentiras y engaños cuando estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo.

-Bobby: Tómalo como quieras, porque yo nunca haría algo así. Pero esta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar.

-Lori: Porque eres tan vil y cruel porque eres así conmigo si yo daría todo por ti y especialmente hoy quería entregarte mi amor y mi cuerpo solo para ti y ahora vienes a decirme esto? (Decía entre lágrimas y llantos)

-Bobby: Mira yo quería terminar hoy de la mejor manera contigo, pero veo que no parece como lo pensé.

-Lori: (Acariciándole el rostro y acercándose a él) Por favor yo te esperare, por favor dime que tú también te guardaras mientras estés fuera del país regresaras por mi verdad? serán solo por 5 años por favor dime que me esperaras y regresaras tal como yo lo haré por ti por favor dímelo... ¡dímelo!... (Sacudiéndolo de la camisa)...¡Dímelo!...¡DÍMELO!

 _En un acto impulsivo el joven Santiago no pudo aguantar las acciones de la rubia. Así que respondió a aquellas acciones grotescas por parte de la rubia, el cual no soporto ese impulso y cometió un acto de cobardía._

-Bobby: ¡YA BASTA MALDITA ESTÚPIDA! (Le dio una bofetada en la cara que la hizo caer al suelo) Contrólate ya tuve suficiente contigo.

 _La rubia no salía de su trance, no podía creer lo que él hizo. Aquel hombre que una vez le prometió que nunca la lastimaría, la cuidaría y la protegería inclusive con su propia vida había roto esa promesa que le hizo. Ella solo lo miraba muy decepcionada con lágrimas en los ojos tomándose la mejilla que estaba roja por aquel acto._

-Lori: (sollozando) Tú...Snif...Tú...Snif (Sollozando)

-Bobby: Yo solo quería terminar nuestra relación amablemente y de la mejor manera posible. Pero tú me llevaste hasta este extremo, y si no quieres aceptar esto pues lo siento mucho por ti, puedes ver tu qué es lo que haces porque yo me voy y no me lo podrás impedir por más que quieras.

-Lori: (Levantándose) (Sollozando) Tú...Snif... cómo... cómo pudiste...snif... (Aun con una mano en su mejilla)

-Bobby: Lori lo lamento la verdad nunca creí que... (Es interrumpido por Lori debido a que le propino una bofetada en la cara)

-Lori: (Gritándole) ¡A MÍ NADIE ME GOLPEA!

-Bobby: Okey bueno (tomándose la mejilla) Eso me lo tenía bien merecido, espero que ya lo hayas comprendido y aceptado Lori, (voz afligida) Yo no te odio, es solo que te estoy dejando libre.

-Lori: ...Eres malo...Te odio.

-Bobby: por favor perdóname, porque...No quiero que esperes más tiempo por mí no quiero que me esperes sabiendo que quizás no te vaya a buscar, y no me odies Bebé porque de alguna manera yo te amé y quiero que guardes todos los bellos momentos en los que pasamos juntos como una experiencia para tu vida y ahora este debe de ser nuestro adiós.

-Lori: Te odio... Te odio... Te odio a ti Bobby Santiago (recogiendo su cartera y el peluche) te odio me arrepiento desde lo más profundo de mi ser el haberte conocido (Aventándole el peluche y las joyas) y salió corriendo del lugar, llorando descontroladamente.

 _Mientras la rubia salió corriendo entre llantos desgarradores. El joven Santiago no fue tras ella pues él se quedó parado (soltando lagrimas) Observando como la mujer que alguna vez amo, se separaba poco a poco de él hasta desaparecer por completo, sabiendo que esta sería para Lori una noche afligida._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Siento Tu Dolor

Royal Woods. 11:30 pm

Aquella noche la lluvia comenzó a arreciar intensamente acompañado de un fuerte viento.

Una chica de cabello rubio caminaba por las veredas de una calle abrazándose a sí misma por el frío que recorría su cuerpo y sollozando ligeramente. Pues nunca pensó que el reencontrarse con la persona que ama terminaría desgraciadamente en una separación muy dolorosa.

La joven rubia había llego a un parque donde se sentó en una de las bancas que se encontraban bajo las ramas un árbol, para así tratar de evitar que las gotas caigan sobre ella.

En la casa loud.

Todas las hermanas y su único hermano estaban preocupadas por Lori pues ella nunca había llegado tan tarde de una salida. Pues se empezaba a volver más tarde y sus padres estarían por llegar.

Pues todas estaban sentadas y cubiertas con una sola cobija para darse calor con unas tazas de té caliente es sus manos, esperando a que su hermana mayor regrese, nunca antes se habían preocupado tanto por una de sus hermanas.

-Lincoln: Lori nunca ha llegado tan tarde de una cita o de una salida.

-Luna: Cierto hermano tal vez ellos quieran pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos ya que han pasado meses desde que no salían juntos.

De pronto se abrió la puerta pero eran sus padres quienes regresaron.

-Sr. Lynn: Vaya cariño sí que fue buena idea en llevar los paraguas.

-Sra. Rita: Pues si querido para eso están las noticias y el pronóstico del clima.

-Sr. Lynn: (El padre observo que sus hijas aún estaban despiertas) Niñas porque aún siguen despiertas ya pronto será media noche ¿Acaso estuvieron esperándonos a nosotros?

-Leni: Si papá, aaaaah… No ya me acorde nosotras estamos esperando a Lori que no ha llegado aún de su cita con Bobby.

-Lincoln: Si la verdad…. Ahora estoy empezando a preocuparme aún más por ella.

-Sra. Rita: Bueno hijos deben entender que su hermana mayor está saliendo después de mucho tiempo con su novio y que de seguro ya están por volver. Además recuerden que su hermana está a tan solo dos meses de irse a la universidad y necesita también pasar sus últimos días en la ciudad.

-Sr. Lynn: Eso es verdad. Bueno hijas ya no deben de estar preocupadas por su hermana. Ahora suban a sus habitaciones y descansen su madre y yo ya la estaremos esperando para recibirla y descuiden que no la regañaremos por llegar tarde.

Todas las hermanas obedecieron y se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero de cualquier forma Lincoln nunca subió a su habitación. Pues él se quedó a espaldas de la pared de la cocina mientras meditaba en su mente.

-Lincoln: Meditando (Lori jamás llego a altas horas de la noche), (Voz baja) Es normal que me preocupe por Lori ya que siempre me he preocupado por todas mis hermanas. Pero si no regresa hasta las 1 de la mañana tendré que salir a buscarla sin importar que siga lloviendo y la hora que sea.

De vuelta al parque.

La rubia se encontraba sentada y temblando por el frío que recorría su cuerpo a la vez pensando en que es lo que les diría a sus hermanas y Lincoln, sobre todo a sus padres.

-Lori: (Voz triste) Tal vez debería guardar todo esto en secreto….No….Li…Li Literalmente todos se darán cuenta especialmente Lincoln, Ahora que lo pienso bien mi vida ya no tiene sentido, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que voy a hacer (Mirando las gotas de lluvia) Quisiera desaparecer como estas gotas lluvia y siendo consumida por la tierra y dejar de existir… Snif (sollozando)…. Pero tengo que ser fuerte no puedo rendirme ni caer en una terrible depresión, soy la mayor de mis 9 hermanas y Lincoln, mi deber como la mayor es darles el ejemplo.

Pero al volver a recordar que había perdido a Bobby tal vez para siempre la rubia no pudo contenerse y volvió a romper en llanto tapándose la cara con sus manos y repetir palabras con suma tristeza.

-Lori: (sollozando) Bobby mi querido Bobby…. Porque me hiciste esto si yo te amaba. Nunca creí que nuestra relación se acibararía de esta manera, porque tuve que separarme de ti de esta manera por ¡Que! ¡Porque la vida tiene que tratarme tan mal! (sollozando)…. ¡Por qué!

Lori se quedó llorando por un corto tiempo pero sabía perfectamente que ya no debería hacer preocupar más a su familia. Así que se quedó en silencio por unos minutos cogió su cartera, se puso de pie y decidió volver a casa.

En la casa loud

Los padres se encontraban sentados en los muebles con un cansancio y bostezaban por el sueño. Así que Lincoln viendo como sus padres estaban muy cansados y necesitaban descansar para poder trabajar mañana así que decidió acercarse a sus padres.

-Lincoln: Papá Mamá están muy cansados y mañana tienen que trabajar. Y yo no tengo que ir mañana a la escuela así que yo me quedare a esperar a mi hermana.

-Sr. Lynn (Bostezando) Mmmm…. Tú que de opinas, estás de acuerdo con eso cariño.

-Sra. Rita: (Con somnolencia) Pues a mí me parece bien. Está bien Lincoln te quedaras a esperar a tu hermana, pero trata de no dormirte debes estar al tanto.

-Lincoln: Descuiden estaré muy despierto hoy permaneceré de centinela.

-Sr. Lynn: Bueno hijo pero una vez haya llegado tu hermana solo avísanos para saberlo.

-Lincoln: Esta bien los despertare una vez que haya llegado.

Dicho todo eso sus padres se fueron a descansar mientras que el peliblanco se quedó a esperar a que su hermana llegara.

-Lincoln: Ya casi son las una de la mañana (Mirando por la ventana) Y aún no ha cesado de llover. No….No puedo quedarme por más tiempo esperándola, iré a buscarla (cogió un paraguas, se puso unas botas de lluvia y un poncho de agua)

Y al momento de abrir la puerta vio a su hermana que estaba a punto de tocar el timbre (Estaba muy empapada temblando por de frio su rostro manchado por su maquillaje corrido y tenía en ambas manos sus tacones)

El peliblanco noto de inmediato en qué estado se encontraba, así que sin pensarlo la hizo entrar, pero antes de decirle siquiera algo Lincoln la abrazo.

-Lincoln: (Suspirando) Hay hermanita (Abrazándola)….por fin has vuelto. Nos tuviste muy preocupados a todos, especialmente a mi yo…. Ya estaba por salir a buscarte por todo el perímetro de la calle. Y Bobby? creí que él te acompañaría y te traería a casa.

La chica no respondía nada solo sentía muchas ganas de volver a llorar, pero ella hacia todo lo posible en resistirse y no verse débil ante su hermano, pero no pudo.

-Lincoln: Conozco esa mirada sé que no te fue bien esta noche.

-Lori: (Soltando lagrimas)…. Lincoln….Bo….Bo….Bobby me dejo (Rompiendo en llanto) Rompió conmigo (Cayendo de rodillas a los brazos de su hermano)

-Lincoln: (Voz baja) Lori hermanita cuanto lo siento yo…. Lo….Lo..Lo siento mucho. Siento tu dolor.

La rubia se quedó llorando en los brazos de su hermana, pues Lori nunca había llorado tanto, el rompimiento con Bobby, la afecto demasiado. La rubia solo podía llorar en los brazos de su hermano menor.

Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo con mayor intensidad, acompañado de un fuerte viento todos los miembros de la familia se encontraban durmiendo excepto que solo dos de ellos se encontraban despiertos. El peliblanco y la rubia ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala con unas tazas de chocolate caliente sobre una mesilla.

La rubia (con una cobija en su espalda) lloraba mucho, fue tanto sus sollozos y llantos desgarradores que ninguno de sus padres ni de sus hermanas podía escuchar pues el sonido del estruendo de la tormenta que arreciaba era suficiente para cubrir los llantos de la joven rubia. La rubia tenía recostada la cabeza en el regazo de su hermano pues mancho su prenda con sus lágrimas de tanto llorar.

La chica lloraba como nunca antes en el regazo de su hermano, el peliblanco solo mantenía la cabeza cabizbaja mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana y le sobaba suavemente la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla. Buscando aquellas palabras adecuadas para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Lori: Por que….Porque tiene que pasarme esto a mí porque….Buaaaaaaa…. (Sollozo)… Snif…

-Lincoln: Cuanto lo siento Lori…..Vamos suelta todo ese dolor que tienes yo estoy aquí…. y te comprendo por todo lo que has pasado en esta noche estoy sintiendo todo tu dolor a tu lado, recuerda que no estás sola estoy aquí contigo.

Después de unos minutos de llantos la rubia pudo contenerse un poco, mientras su hermano le ofreció la taza de chocolate que preparo para ella.

-Lori: (Con lágrimas en sus ojos) Lincoln tu… crees que todo lo que me esté pasando se debe a una desgracia….o una maldición por algo que cometí? Y es por eso que lo estoy pagando ahora?

-Lincoln: Todo esto son cosas que le pueden llegar a pasar a cualquiera, no es ninguna desgracia por la que estás pasando.

-Lori: Tú piensas eso?

-Lincoln: Si. Yo te comprendo por todo lo que has pasado esta noche. Él era el todo para ti, fue todo tu universo, fue el primer hombre al que conociste, llego a ser el primer amor de tu vida. Tú te guardaste durante casi un año de distancia que te separaba de él. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por querer salvar tu relación.

-Lori: Como puedes tu leer mi mente literalmente como puedes saber casi todo lo que he vivido con él.

-Liincoln: Soy tu hermano. He vivido y he crecido en esta casa a tu lado (sonriendo) y te conozco más que Bobby. No tienes por qué estar triste ni seguir llorando, por alguien que durante ese tiempo de distancia, empezó a perder el amor y la pasión que sentía por ti.

-Lori: (Secándose las lágrimas) De verdad piensas eso?

-Lincoln: Si hermanita. Toda persona suele perder el interés en algo cuando deja de hacerlo y recordarlo. Como yo, mírame deje de leer comics en ropa interior por cinco meses, y ahora por dejar de realizarlo constante y frecuentemente ya no me gustan.

-Lori: Así?...Pero yo creí que…. (Es detenido por su hermano, debido a que le puso los dedos en sus labios)

-Lincoln: Pero esto, en tu caso es muy distinto. Bobby dejo de quererte porque durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ti, ya no sentía el amor por ti, como cuando estaba residiendo aquí.

-Lori: Eso es exactamente igual a lo que él me dijo.

-Lincoln: Lo ves? Ya lo notaste. (Tomándole de los hombros) Cada persona deja de perder interés en algo cuando este deja de hacerlo esto también se aplica al amor. El tiempo ha desaparecido el amor que Bobby sentía por ti mientras ambos estuvieron alejados.

-Lori: Pero que hay de mí, cual es la razón por la que a mí nunca me afecto eso.

-Lincoln: Fue porque tú siempre estuviste pesando en él, no hubo ningún momento en el que dejaste de escribirle ni de quererlo.

-Lori: Ya veo, ahora puedo ver con exactitud que el solo trataba de hacerme sentir bien, sin darme cuenta, de que en el fondo el solo fingía tener felicidad al reencontrarme con él.

-Lincoln: Me da mucho gusto de que te hayas calmado un poco y dejaras de llorar.

El peliblanco cogió una toalla y unos paños húmedos mientras se acercaba al rostro de la rubia para secarle el cabello y toda la parte facial de su bello rostro. Mientras el peliblanco le secaba suavemente el cabello continuo hablándole.

-Lincoln: (Secándole el cabello) Lori hoy derramaste muchas lágrimas desde que supiste que él te dejaría. Debes dejar a un lado el llanto, es muy natural de que hayas llorado por él. Pero tienes que ser fuerte, porque tu vida continúa. Estas a tan solo dos meses de marcharte a la universidad, estas a punto de dejarnos, especialmente a mí.

-Lori: La verdad todavía no sé si…. Me llegare a sentirme bien cuando me vaya. Literalmente aun me siento muy lastimada por lo sucedido.

-Lincoln: Yo te comprendo. Sé que no es fácil olvidar un dolor inmenso como este en un par de horas o días, pero si tú decides querer superarlas debes ser fuerte y dejar que solo el tiempo sane el dolor y la cicatriz que tienes dentro de ti. Al menos inténtalo por mí.

-Lori: Lincoln aún no se si pueda superar esto, no sé cómo explicártelo. Siendo sincera todo esto me hace sentir muy mal, siento como que perdí el sentido de la vida y ahora pienso que quizás ya no me vuelva a enamorar de otro hombre. Ya que literalmente aunque lo niegue aún lo sigo queriendo.

-Lincoln: Lori no pienses que nunca te vas a quedar sola, ya verás que con el tiempo te llegaras a conocer con el verdadero amor de tu vida, solo debes ser paciente contigo misma. Recuerda siempre que vales mucho, estoy muy seguro de que cualquier hombre moriría por estar contigo.

-Lori: Es difícil pensar en todo eso cuando aún me encuentro muy dolida.

-Lincoln: No digas eso te aseguro, que encontraras a un hombre mucho mejor que Bobby. Ese hombre al que conozcas será el que realmente te ame, así como eres, él te hará sentir muy especial y querida. Siempre estarás con el amor de tu vida, el que te guardara y te proteja.

-Lori: De verdad crees que encontrare al chico ideal?

-Lincoln: Si y siempre estarás feliz a su lado, el nunca permitirá que pase nada malo siempre estará contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Mientras el peliblanco terminaba de secarle el cabello. Tomo una de los paños húmedos para empezar a limpiar el rostro de su hermana por todas las lágrimas que dejo caer y el maquillaje corrido en sus ojos.

-Lincoln: Lori por favor perdona mi atrevimiento en querer tocarte el rostro, porque de lo que a mi concierne esto le corresponde a una persona en la que le tengas mucha confianza y entre nosotros aún no hemos establecido esa confianza aun.

-Lori: Descuida tu solo tratas de animarme y hacerme sentir bien. No eres ningún extraño eres mi hermano por eso te permito este consentimiento.

-Lincoln: Gracias…..Estas lista?

-Lori: Si por favor puedes tocarme el rostro.

El peliblanco comenzó a limpiar toda la parte facial de su hermana, mientras le iba limpiando el rostro sintió como su mano tocaba una suave piel que nunca jamás sintió. Fue tan suave que comenzó a acariciar ese bello rostro, pero lo hacía sin salirse de la confianza que su hermana le dio, cuando llego a la parte de sus labios cogió otra toalla húmeda para limpiarle con mucha delicadeza pues era la primera vez que sus dedos tocaban los labios de una mujer, él nunca había tocado ni sentido la suavidad de unos labios tan carnosos como los de su hermana.

Una vez termino de limpiar los labios de la rubia, llego a la parte de sus ojos Lincoln se sintió un poco extrañado, pues él nunca se imaginó que haría esto a una mujer especialmente a su hermana. Así que solo se dedicó a terminar con lo que había empezado.

Tomo con una mano la mejilla de su hermana y con la otra comenzó a limpiar suavemente los ojos de su hermana mientras este hacia todo lo posible por no mirarle no pudo evitar verla a los ojos, pues su vista se centró en los ojos de Lori. Una vez cuando termino con todo, Lori se lo agradeció aunque ella pudo haberlo hecho por sí misma, pero Lincoln lo hizo porque solo quería ayudarla.

-Lincoln: (Voz baja) Lista hermanita ya termine….. Sabes algo.

-Lori: (Voz baja)…. Que.

-Lincoln: Con maquillaje o sin maquillaje te vez hermosa (Dándole una sonrisa)

-Lori: (Sonrojada) De verdad lo dices en serio? Digo literalmente nunca había salido a fuera sin un toque de mi maquillaje

-Lincoln: (Voz baja) Hablo en serio.

-Lori: (Voz baja) Gracias Lincoln.

-Lincoln: Lori recuerda que siempre que te encuentres sola, triste, muy afligida, puedes contar conmigo. Aquí me tienes, puedes buscarme siempre, pues me tendrás aquí y recuerda que tienes un hombro en donde apoyarte siempre cuando te sientas así.

-Lori: Eres muy gentil y amable.

-Lincoln: Anda regálame una sonrisa.

La rubia sonrió por todo lo que su hermano le había dado esta noche. Alguien con quien compartir su pena. Ambos hermanos se arrojaron a los brazo del uno al otro.

-Lincoln: Lori recuerda que siempre contaras con mi apoyo.

-Lori: Gracias Lincoln…La verdad te lo agradezco mucho, eres un gran hermano.

La rubia se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco.

-Lincoln: Ya vete a dormir Lori, tuviste una larga y cansada noche y por favor cámbiate pronto no quisiera que te resfriaras.

-Lori: Esta bien Lincoln hare lo que me dices, será mejor que tú también te vayas a dormir, literalmente estamos madrugando los dos.

-Lincoln: Subamos juntos a nuestras habitaciones, también estoy cansado.

Ambos hermanos subieron las escaleras pero antes de llegar habitaciones se agradecieron por todo.

-Lori: Gracias por esperarme esta noche Lincoln.

-Lincoln: No fue nada yo haría de todo por ustedes. Recuerda que si ustedes son felices la mía permanecerá.

-Lori: Eres muy considerado Lincoln…..Buenas noches.

-Lincoln: Descansa Lori, hasta mañana, olvide que primero debo informarle a nuestros padres de tu llegada.

Dicho todo eso la rubia se fue a dormir en su habitación. Sabiendo Lori que hoy pudo compartir con su único hermano su pena y dolor. Así mismo haciéndola entender que se puede perder el interés en algo cuando uno lo deja de hacer constantemente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: No Estás Sola

7:00 am del día siguiente.

Habitación de Lori y Leni.

A la mañana siguiente la rubia comenzó a despertarse poco a poco, al sentir como los rayos del sol la iluminaban atravesando la ventana después de toda una noche tormentosa. Fue tanta la intensidad de la luz que no pudo resistirse a pestañear y despertarse. Pero cuando hubo despertado no vio a Leni debido a que salió para ganarse su lugar para la fila del baño.

La rubia aún no se decidía en salir porque seguramente todas sus hermanas la cuestionarían por la tardanza de anoche. Así que solo se quedó sentada en su cama pensando en que respuesta le daría a su familia. Porque era muy evidente que su familia no omitiría ni dejaría de considerarlo en preguntarle por el encuentro que tuvo.

La mañana era como siempre empezando por la cola para el baño acompañado de un poco de ruido, pues todas se alistaban porque tenían muchas actividades que realizar ese día.

Sabiendo todo eso la rubia se quedó sentada metiéndose en sus pensamientos y buscando que decirles a sus padres y a sus hermanas, porque ella se los había prometido en decirles como le iría en su reencuentro con Bobby, (Se abrió la puerta) en ese momento entro Leni, sacándola de sus pensamientos, Lori al ver a su hermana trato de ocultar su tristeza.

-Leni: Oh Lori veo que ya despertaste.

-Lori: Si Leni literalmente ya estoy despierta.

-Leni: Pero dime como amaneciste.

-Lori: Como siempre amanecí Leni. (tono triste)

-Leni: Te noto un poco triste ¡Ah sí! Se me olvidaba preguntarte cómo te fue en tu cita con Bobby?, la pasaron bien? Que te dijo, ¿te beso después de tanto tiempo?

-Lori: Aaaah….Leni sobre eso…. Prefiero no responder por el momento.

-Leni: Acaso paso algo entre ustedes dos?

-Lori: (Suspiro)… (Al final no podre evitarlo), Está bien Leni literalmente les diré todo lo que paso, pero no ahora se los diré más tarde a todas juntas.

-Sra. Rita: Todas bajen a desayunar ahora.

Todas las hermanas bajaron y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas. Ya en la mesa el padre le hizo una pregunta.

-Sr. Lynn: Hija anoche llegaste muy tarde, regresaste a la 1 de la mañana. De seguro te divertiste mucho para llegar hasta esas horas.

-Lori: (Con una cara de culpa) Bueno…..Yo…Pues verán (Interrumpido por el padre)

-Sr Lynn: Pero descuida hija no vamos a reprenderte ni mucho menos a castigarte, nosotros lo entendemos.

-Lori: (Con impresión) Acaso ya lo saben?, literalmente saben lo que paso?

-Sra. Rita: Saber de qué hija?

-Lori: ¡No de nada! Yo la verdad paso jeje…

-Sr. Lynn: Decía que tu madre y yo te comprendemos por salir hasta tan tarde de casa para reencontrarte con tu novio, pues tuviste una cita después de tanto tiempo y por eso te consentimos hija.

-Lori: Bueno pues gracias jeje…

-Sra. Rita: Pero si quieres puedes hablarnos de cómo te fue con tu novio anoche cielo.

-Luan: Es verdad aun no nos has dicho como te fue en tu cita con Bobby.

-Lola: (Desde la otra mesa) ¡Si es cierto queremos oírte!

-Lisa: Si unidad fraternal mayor prometiste narrarnos tu reencuentro, es más aquí tengo tu promesa por grabado (Mostrándole la grabación)

-Lori: Descuiden chicas les prometo que se les diré como me fue pero será más tarde.

-Leni: Huy que alegría no puedo esperar para saber lo que paso.

-Lori: Si gracias por ente…. ¡Espera! Leni creí habértelo dicho en nuestra habitación.

-Leni: Me lo dijiste?...mmm… Ah si ya lo recordé.

-Luna: Bueno hermana así lo esperaremos hasta la tarde.

-Lori: Gracias por comprenderme. Por cierto Lincoln aún no ha bajado, (seguro que sigue dormido porque me espero hasta tarde) *Decía la rubia en sus pensamientos*

-Sra. Rita: Ah sí hija con respecto a Lincoln el salió temprano a casa de Clyde dijo que debían de terminar un proyecto de ciencia para su clase y que después irían juntos a una convención internacional comics, que se realiza en la ciudad.

-Lori: Mmm…. Ya veo.

8:00 am en casa de Clyde

-Lincoln: No puedo creer de que hayamos terminado tan rápido con nuestro proyecto de ciencia.

-Clyde: Eso significa que ahora tenemos toda la mañana y tarde libre para ir al árcade y a la convención internacional de comics.

-Lincoln: Si y aquí tengo la lista hecha de lo que aremos el día de hoy, así que ¡Vamos!

-Clyde: !Sí es hora de irnos¡ y aquí tengo nuestra historieta preparada para demostrarles nuestro talento.

Y así pasaron ambos amigos la mañana y la tarde. De igual forma sus hermanas quienes llegaban a casa por la tarde para reunirse con Lori en su habitación.

Mientras tanto la rubia se estaba sentada junto a la ventana de su habitación recordando todos los momentos que paso con Bobby y cuando aún estuvieron juntos, viendo en su teléfono todas las fotos y los selfies que se tomaron. Lori no podía negarlo aún lo amaba.

Todas sus hermanas entraron y se sentaron.

-Leni: Bueno Lori todas estamos aquí para que nos cuentes lo que pasó.

-Luan: Si queremos saber que hicieron y porque se demoraron tanto.

-Lynn: Ya dinos lo que paso.

-Lori: (Con los ojos cristalinos) La….La...La verdad Bobby y yo rompimos (Se puso a llorar)

-Todas: ¿¡QUÉEEE…!?

La rubia se lanzó a su cama y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente y todas sus hermanas se acercaron para consolarla.

En la convención de comics

El peliblanco se encontraba pensando por todo lo que Lori tuvo que pasar. Así que se decía en sus pensamientos.

-Lincoln: *En su mente* (Lori no solo necesitas de mi apoyo si no también el de todas nuestras hermanas y nuestros padres. Ellas también estarán contigo y te apoyaran emocionalmente en todo)

-Clyde: Sucede algo Lincoln.

-Lincoln: No solo estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-Clyde: Pero bueno llego el momento en que debamos presentar al jurado nuestra mini historieta de acción, solo espero que les guste.

-Linoln: Sí andando…. *Pensamientos* (Llora todo lo que quieras Lori, pero con el tiempo lo olvidaras)

En la casa loud

La rubia se encontraba llorando estando boca abajo mientras era consolada.

-Lucy: Cuanto lo siento Lori nunca pensé que tu alma se separara con la de Bobby de esta manera (suspiro)

-Lisa: Si aunque niegue que soy muy inmune a las emociones tu noticia me entristece enormemente hermana mayor en otras palabras me ablanda el corazón.

-Leni: Yo no sé qué decir pero te apoyo hermanita.

-Lori: Gracias por su apoyo chicas.

-Lynn: Si ya estás más calmada puedes contarnos lo que paso.

-Lana: Si por favor queremos saber qué es lo que paso y por qué terminaron.

-Lori: (Entre lágrimas) Verán anoche al reencontrarme con Bobby tuvimos una cena, luego me llevo a diferentes lugares, en todo eso la pase bien pero al final me llevo a un lugar fuera de la ciudad en donde me dijo que él se va del país por motivos de estudio además me dijo que durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados dejo de quererme y ya no sentía más amor por mí y así fue como terminamos.

La rubia siguió llorando sentada mientras la pequeña Lily se le acercó para limpiarle las lágrimas a su hermana con sus pequeñas manos, aunque era muy inocente saber lo que pasaba.

-Lola: Pero que separación más triste Lori esto me hace enojar demasiado.

-Luna: Todo esto me indigna. Pero más me indigna que nuestro único hermano no esté aquí con nosotras para estar a tu lado, cuando es donde más necesitas de nuestro apoyo.

-Luan: Si él prefiere ir a una feria de comics que estar con su familia en un momento como este. De hecho él fue quien te estuvo esperando esta madrugada y ni siquiera noto que estabas triste.

Todas las hermanas mostraron su enojo por Lincoln por pensar que no le importaba el dolor de su rompimiento.

-Lori: Descuiden chicas pero no tienen por qué hablar de Lincoln de esa manera. Él ya lo sabía desde esta madrugada.

-Luan: Ah sí?

-Lori: El me dio su apoyo cuando llegue hoy a la madrugada, me consoló y me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-Luna: Lo siento debo informarme bien antes de hablar mal de Lincoln.

-Luan: Si yo también lo siento no hablare algo de la que no estoy informada.

-Lola: Si también digo lo mismo. Pero volviendo al tema ¡NADIE PERO NADIE HACE LLOLAR A MI HERMANA MAYOR! Ese Bobby me va tener que escucharme o sino sabrá quien soy yo.

-Lana: Si yo opino lo mismo. Le tiraría con lodo en la cara y lo atacaría con mis reptiles y mis anfibios.

-Lucy: Puedo hacerle una maldición con mi libro de hechizos, solo necesitare una fotografía suya (suspiro)

-Lynn: Si y yo tengo un bate en mi cajón también unos palos de hockey y de golf.

-Lori: (Tono triste) Por favor chicas no es necesario la violencia, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo yo aún siento algo por él, (Cabizbaja) no puedo olvidarlo fácilmente.

-Luan: Pero como puedes decir eso después de que te lastimara tus sentimientos.

-Lori: Agradezco por todo su apoyo chicas, pero necesitare algo de tiempo para volver a ser como antes.

-Leni: Esta bien Lori todas te apoyamos en esto, no estás sola nos tienes a nosotras y a toda tu familia… Me olvido de alguien…. Ah sí de todas las mascotas y Lincoln.

-Lisa: Si unidad fraternal y recuerda que no estás estaremos aquí contigo.

Todas las hermanas formaron un círculo grupal para abrazar a la rubia y darle todo su apoyo

Después de todo ella lo necesitaba.

En la convención de comics.

-Jurado (1): Valla ustedes dos pudieron hacer todo esto? Simplemente no me lo creo, pero si es así como pusieron todo su empeño y esfuerzo pero debo decir que no es muy llamativa.

-Jurado (2): Ustedes dos dibujan y redactan de manera muy interesante, pero esto no es lo que nosotros estamos buscando.

-Jurado (3): Chicos son buenos dibujantes a mi parecer a mi si me gusta pero como pueden ver yo no puedo cuestionar la decisión de los demás jueces. Pero no se desanimen, tampoco tomen esto como una derrota, sino más bien como una experiencia. Y nunca dejen de hacer lo que les gusta hacer. Por cierto mi nombre es Mertens y por esta ocasión me nombraron como jurado.

-Clyde: Gracias por todo.

-Lincoln: Se lo agradecemos.

-Clyde: Bueno Lincoln esto ya la habíamos hablado antes de venir aquí, de que pase lo que pase no nos molestaríamos o nos pusiéramos tristes, porque lo intentamos y eso fue lo importante. Y bien quieres que nos vayamos? Yo por mi parte aun quiero quedarme.

-Lincoln: Tienes mucha razón la pase de maravilla a pesar de que no aceptaran nuestra mini historieta de acción. Pero ahora mismo tengo un asunto que debo terminar en otro lugar.

-Clyde: Ya veo pero si quieres te puedo acompañar.

-Lincoln: No hace falta amigo es algo personal, de todas formas te lo agradezco.

Ambos amigos se despidieron dándose su saludo tradicional (Choque de puños) Clyde se quedó aun en la convención, mientras que el peliblanco se dirigía hacia el lugar en donde tenía un encuentro con otra persona.

Lincoln se dirigía hacia una colina en donde se podía ver gran parte de Royal Woods, en aquel lugar no había muchas personas. Finalmente llego al punto de reunión y Lincoln pudo ver a la persona con quien hablaría. Esta persona estaba a espaldas de un árbol, tenía los brazos cruzados. El peliblanco se acercó y se puso en la misma posición que él.

-Bobby: Te he estado esperando más de media hora.

-Lincoln: Siento llegar tarde al punto de reunión, no pensé que me demoraría más de lo que acorde.

-Bobby: Ya no importa estoy aquí porque tú me llamaste.

-Lincoln: Al parecer no te fue bien con mi hermana anoche.

-Bobby: Hice todo lo que pude, pero no pude terminar de decirle del todo, tampoco acabo de la mejor manera posible.

-Lincoln: Tú me llamaste ayer por la mañana para tratar este tema, aun no puedo asimilar porque me contaste de que terminarías con Lori…. Hablando de esto conmigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: La Decisión Difícil

4:00 Pm

Casa Loud: Habitación de Lori y Leni.

Las hermanas dejaron a Lori durmiendo en su cama y salieron de su habitación todas excepto Leni. Pues la rubia había vuelto a llorar por su rompimiento. Y con la consolación de sus hermanas pudo al menos tranquilizarse y se quedó dormida abrazando uno de sus peluches.

Mientras que en un lugar fuera de la ciudad se encontraban los dos hombres Lincoln y Bobby el cual debían aclarar un asunto que se trataba específicamente de Lori.

-Bobby: Bueno aclaremos esto porque no nos queda mucho tiempo aquí yo debo regresar a Great Lakes City esta tarde, ya saque mi pasaje para las 6:00 pm.

-Lincoln: Esta madrugada Lori Llego muy tarde en medio de la tormenta, creí tú la traerías como acordamos.

-Bobby: No pude hacerlo, ella salió corriendo de mí y pensé que lo mejor sería dejarla sola.

-Lincoln: ¿Acaso no te importa que le suceda algo a mi hermana?

-Bobby: Tienes mucha razón por esa parte. Pero se me puso difícil ir tras ella.

-Lincoln: Lo comprendo es una situación muy difícil.

-Bobby: Tú y yo sabíamos cómo iba a terminar todo esto.

-Lincoln: Si lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Flashback de un día antes.

Ayer por la mañana.

El día era como siempre la cola para el baño y el ruido presentes como siempre. Pues todos se alistaban para ir a la escuela y sus respectivas instituciones.

Sonó el teléfono del albino mientras este se ponía su playera naranja.

-Lincoln: Si diga?

-Bobby: Lincoln hermano soy Bobby.

-Lincoln: Bobby?... Pues vaya que es una sorpresa recibir tu llamada, dime que se te ofrece.

-Bobby: Necesito hablar contigo personalmente de algo que es sumamente importante para mí.

-Lincoln: ¿Vendrás a Royal Woods?

-Bobby: Estoy en Royal Woods.

-Lincoln: Entonces te veo por la tarde, debo terminar de alistarme para ir a la escuela. Ah por poco lo olvido, le diré a Lori que me llamaste y que estas aquí.

-Bobby: ¡No no le digas nada a Lori! Esto quedara solo entre los dos. No se lo digas a nadie de que te llame. Yo mismo la llamare por la tarde, por favor que sea una promesa de hombre a hombre. Yo te llamare al término de tus clases.

-Lincoln: Esta bien será una promesa entre los dos.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar y cepillarse los dientes se subieron a la camioneta para dirigirse a la escuela y a la preparatoria.

Ya al terminar con el día laboral de la escuela Lincoln decidió regresar caminando a casa, sabiendo que recibiría otra llamada de Bobby así que por eso no se subió a la camioneta con sus hermanas y salió junto a Clyde y se despidieron como siempre por el camino, ya por el trayecto del camino el albino recibió otra llamada.

-Lincoln: Ya me encuentro libre dime que es lo que necesitas.

-Bobby: Necesito que vengas a este lugar para conversar.

-Lincoln: (apuntando la dirección y el lugar) De acuerdo pero de qué quieres hablar conmigo.

-Bobby: Te lo diré cuando vengas.

Al llegar a casa la familia almorzó como siempre en sus respectivas mesas. Al término del almuerzo el peliblanco se dispuso a prepararse para dirigirse al punto de reunión con el Latino.

Al bajar las escaleras observo que su hermana mayor estaba muy contenta como nunca lo había estado antes, pues Lincoln nunca la vio tan feliz. Lori daba vueltas de tanta alegría con las manos en su pecho. Así que el peliblanco le pregunto a Leni a que se debía toda su alegría.

-Lincoln: Leni dime cuál es el motivo de que Lori esté tan feliz

-Leni: lo que pasa es que Bobby llego a Royal Woods para invitar a Lori a una cita. Puedes creerlo los dos saldrán después de tanto tiempo.

-Lincoln: *En su mente*(Pues sí que Bobby ya la llamo) Bueno escuchen chicas voy a salir por unas horas y estaré aquí antes de que anochezca.

El peliblanco se dirigió hacia su destino en donde se encontraría con Bobby. Una vez llego miro que era un lugar de juegos árcade y vio a Bobby en una de las maquinas al parecer ya estaba terminando con el juego.

-Lincoln: Hola amigo ya estoy aquí.

-Bobby: Lincoln mi hermano cuanto tiempo sin verte (Estrechándole la mano)

-Lincoln: Si que alegría de verte nuevamente en Royal Woods, viniste solo o trajiste a Ronnie Ann contigo.

-Bobby: He venido yo solo.

-Lincoln: Me alegro de que vinieras para ver a Lori, ella te ha extrañado mucho en estos largos memes de distancia. Y ya sé que hoy saldrás con ella a una cita después de mucho tiempo.

-Bobby: Precisamente quería hablar contigo sobre lo que acabas de mencionar.

-Lincoln: Sobre tu cita cierto?

-Bobby: Hablo sobre la distancia que nos separa a ella y a mí.

-Lincoln: Pero para que tú me necesitas en esto.

-Bobby: Te llame por esa única razón.

-Lincoln: ¡Espera no comprendo porque quieres hablar conmigo lo que le corresponde a tu novia!

-Bobby: Mira iré directo al grano, seré totalmente franco contigo voy a terminar con Lori esta noche.

El peliblanco quedo atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar por parte del chico latino.

-Lincoln: Si lo escuche bien, ¡Pero por qué quieres dejar a Lori!

-Bobby: Veras en estos últimos meses he dejado de sentir amor hacia tu hermana o eso creo. Durante la distancia y el tiempo que nos separó deje de quererla, tampoco es que me haya enamorado de otra chica. Pero lo que quiero decir claramente es que ya no la amo más.

-Lincoln: No puedo creerlo, pero que esperas de mí, no pensaras en usarme para que yo se lo diga o sí?

-Bobby: De eso nada. Solo quiero tu opinión y tu consejo para decirle que ya no quiero seguir a su lado sin que pueda herir sus sentimientos.

-Lincoln: Lo que deberías hacer es decirle tú mismo aunque no sé cómo lo tomara ella.

-Bobby: Por eso necesito de tu consejo. Mira no tengo a otra persona a quien recurrir.

-Lincoln: Mira Bobby tal vez no es muy tarde para que te arrepientas y puedas enmendar lo que estas por hacer. Pero dime por qué quieres terminar con Lori cual es el motivo o la razón que tienes para dejarla debes tener al menos una.

-Bobby: Ya tome mi decisión otras de mis razones es por irme muy lejos a estudiar, también es una de mis razones para dejar la ciudad actual donde vivo.

-Lincoln: Vienes la dejas y te vas? Eso es todo lo que mi hermana significo para ti?

-Bobby: No te enfades hermano pero es la decisión que ya tome y por eso estoy aquí.

-Lincoln: Solo para eso me llamaste?

-Bobby: Tu pudiste tomar una determinación con respecto a mi hermana quedando solo como amigos sin que lastimaras sus sentimientos ya hacia un tiempo atrás, por eso acudí a ti Lincoln de verdad necesito de tu consejo para quedar con Lori solo como amigos.

-Lincoln: Ella eta muy alegre y contenta de verte no puedo creer que vayas a romperle el corazón en medio de una cita.

-Bobby: La verdad me siento culpable al querer hacer esto pero no tengo otra opción, esta es una oportunidad de poder estudiar una profesión de la que me obsesione y será en Europa y toda mi familia me apoyara.

-Lincoln: Mi hermana no merece terminar una relación de esta manera, pero…. Si tú quieres.

-Bobby: Lo hago por ella amigo quiero dejarla libre y que ya no me siga esperando.

-Lincoln: Te comprendo y yo pase por todo lo mismo con tu hermana. Pero si esto es lo que tú deseas, solo puedo decirte que la hagas sentir muy querida y amada por los días que estés aquí. Pero la verdad no creo que esto vaya funcionar en una relación de mayores.

-Bobby: Aprecio lo que haces por mí y tu hermana amigo. Pero tendré que decírselo esta misma noche, porque parto mañana mismo por la tarde.

-Lincoln: Entonces sin nada más que decir me retirare. Solo piénsalo dos veces antes de actuar pero como ya te lo dije difícilmente esto funcione, pero lo que si se, es que puedes evitar todo esto.

-Bobby: Solo espero que tu hermana m pueda comprender y que me perdone algún día porque lo nuestro no puede continuar.

-Lincoln: De acuerdo has lo correcto (Estrechándole la mano) Porque la verdad también yo estuve en la misma situación con tu hermana.

-Bobby: Gracias por comprenderme y ojala tú también me puedas perdonar por romper con tu hermana.

-Lincoln: Por favor te pediría que seas tú mismo quien la traiga de vuelta a casa ya que será un día muy lluvioso según los pronósticos.

-Bobby: Hare todo lo posible para que mi relación con Lori termine de la mejor manera.

-Lincoln: Entonces este es nuestro adiós.

-Bobby: Adiós hermano, te pido perdón por lo que voy a hacer, ojala tus hermanas me pudieran comprender.

-Lincoln: Es difícil pero tendrán que saberlo.

Fin del flashback.

-Bobby: Te conté todo esto porque quería terminar con Lori de la mejor manera, y que tú no me guardes ningún rencor. También debería hacerlo con todas tus hermanas pero como ambos sabemos cómo reaccionarían y tú lo comprendes cierto?

-Lincoln: Lo comprendo querías evitar que te agredan. Ahora entiendo por qué me buscaste ayer y lo que quieres es disculparte por todos nosotros.

-Bobby: Ahora eres el único al que puedo confiar esto, pero díselos de mi parte aunque lo correcto sería que yo se los diga, pero no puedo, todo esto fue una decisión muy difícil para mí. Pero mejor dejémoslo como esta.

-Lincoln: Se por lo que estás pasando amigo.

-Bobby: Gracias.

-Lincoln: Entonces te iras esta misma tarde.

-Bobby: Así es hoy debo de regresar y dentro de dos días debo estar en Europa para organizarme, aun que mis estudios comenzaran en unos dos meses. Por eso partiré antes.

-Lincoln: Después de esto quizás no nos volvamos a ver nunca más.

-Bobby: No lo sé hermano yo aún te considero como un gran amigo.

-Lincoln: Sabes que Lori a un te ama cierto? Ella no puede olvidarte fácilmente tu haz marcado su corazón eres su primer amor y ahora te vas dejándole un inmenso dolor.

-Bobby: Lose amigo pero yo también siento dolor por separarme de la mujer de la que me enamore en esta ciudad. Pero lo hice por su bien y no quería que me espere por mucho más tiempo.

-Lincoln: Es difícil superar esto cuando lastimas a alguien sentimentalmente.

-Bobby: Pero aunque trate de negar el amor que aún siento hacia Lori, debo decir…. Que….Que….Que todavía la sigo queriendo… (Entre pequeñas risas) Jejeje…. Debo decir que soy una persona indecisa, un día digo que ya no la quiero y al día siguiente estoy diciendo que la quiero.

Lincoln: ¡Como dices! Aun la amas? ¡SI LA AMAS NO LA DEJES! Aún hay tiempo para que puedas corregir este error. Tal vez más adelante te arrepientas, porque cuando te des cuenta de que ya sea demasiado tarde te lamentaras por el resto de tu vida, cuando pudiste enmendarlo.

-Bobby: (Triste) Estaba meditándolo por toda la noche ni si quiera pude dormir por solo pensarlo.

-Lincoln: Vamos te llevare con ella para que puedas conversar a solas y puedan reconciliarse, porque la verdad no quiero ver sufrir a Lori por tu causa.

-Bobby: Por favor entiende que ya no puedo hacerlo Lincoln…. Amigo….Yo la amo, amo a Lori y por eso…. Tengo que dejarla ir.

-Lincoln: Estas completamente seguro de lo que dices? Es lo que realmente deseas?

-Bobby: Si es lo que he decidido esta madrugada, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Lincoln: Si es así entonces yo respeto tu determinación. Pero por favor amigo llámala, habla con ella por última vez hazla sentir amada y querida, dile lo que no pudiste decirle, no importa si es por medio de una carta o teléfono, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de tu separación.

-Bobby: Esta bien amigo lo comprendo sería muy descarado de mi parte si no me disculpo de la mejor manera. Pero la llamare cuando sea el momento. Por ahora no quiero seguir triste mi familia me espera con una fiesta de despedida para el día que me vaya y para eso quiero recuperar algo de felicidad y estar tranquilo.

El peliblanco se puso de pie y le estrecha la mano al Latino y este le corresponde con un apretón de manos y un abrazo de amigos.

-Lincoln: Se hace tarde y oscurece ya va siendo hora de que me vaya.

-Bobby: Digo lo mismo no quisiera perder i viaje. Recuerda todo esto que lo hablamos el día de ayer y ahora quedara solo entre los dos.

-Lincoln: Tenlo por seguro esto solo queda entre nosotros dos.

-Bobby: Gracias por comprenderme amigo y volveremos a vernos nuevamente quizás más adelante.

-Lincoln: Dale mis saludos a Ronnie Anne.

-Bobby: Por su puesto, adiós y gracias por todo.

-Lincoln: Adiós amigo y buena suerte en todo.

Ambos amigos se despidieron y cada uno regreso a sus respectivos destinos, Bobby a tomar el bus que lo lleve de vuelta a Great Lakes City y el albino a su hogar.

En la casa Loud

La rubia despertó d su largo y profundo sueño miro su teléfono y vio que eran las 7 pm.

-Lori: Vaya literalmente he dormido mucho ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mis hermanas se fueron. Aaaaah Lincoln ya debe de haber regresado iré a su habitación.

La rubia se dirigió fue a la habitación del albino pero no lo hallo porque aún no había llegado.

-Lori: Literalmente aún no ha vuelto y que se supone que deba hacer ahora…. Ya se iré a ver un poco de televisión tal vez me distraiga un poco con eso.

Cuando la rubia bajo encontró que sus hermanas se estaban peleando por el control remoto. Así que la rubia trato de poner orden.

-Lori: ¡Chicas ya basta! Literalmente quien fue la que llego primero a ver la televisión.

-Lana: Fui yo, yo llegué primero aquí.

-Lola: Díselos a tus anfibios y reptiles porque yo llegue antes que tú.

-Luan: Eso no es lo que el señor cocos dice verdad señor cocos? -Sr. cocos: si es verdad luan llego primero aquí.-Luan: lo ves así que denme el control.

-Luna: Te lo diré haciéndote una canción que titula yo estuve primero aquí así que dénmela.

Así todas las hermanas dieron sus fundamentos para quedarse con el control de la televisión. De esa manera Lori solo dijo con tristeza.

-Lori: Chicas literalmente yo solo quería ver algo que me distrajera para comenzar a tratar de olvidar todo lo que me paso y pensé en que quizás me sentiría un poco viendo algún programa que me llame la atención.

Todas las hermanas dejaron de pelear y entraron en razón de que su hermana necesitaba comenzar a reincorporarse emocionalmente.

Así que no lo dudaron en que sea Lori quien se quede viendo la televisión.

-Leni: Lo sentimos hermanita nosotras sabemos que te empezaras a recuperar y si necesitas que la televisión te ayude yo lo comprendo así que toma el control mágico que cambia canales.

-Lisa: Si unidad fraternal si es lo que necesitas permanecer como televidente para empezar con tu reestructuración emocional todas lo comprendemos.

-Lynn: Por mi está bien Lori puedes ver el programa que te plazca si es que con eso te sentirás bien.

-Lucy: Todas lo comprenderemos Lori (Suspiro)

Luego de que sus hermanas le dieran la potestad de ver la televisión se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero la rubia al empezar a ver la televisión aun no podía salir de su trance, pues aún seguía pensando en su rompimiento con Bobby.

Más tarde los señores Sr. Lynn y Sra. Rita llegaron con unas bolsas y cajas, al parecer fueron de compras y vieron a su hija mayor sentada en el sofá muy pensativa con una cara de suma tristeza. En seguida se le acercaron para hablar con ella.

Sr. Lynn: Hija mira esto que estás pasando son momentos difíciles pero será cuestión de tiempo en que puedas olvidar todo esto y recuerda que toda tu familia estará aquí para apoyarte.

-Lori: Literalmente entonces ya lo saben?

-Sra. Rita: Hija tu padre y yo conocemos muy bien una mirada.

-Sr. Lynn: Eso es verdad hija.

Sra. Rita: Ciertamente querida y sabes muy bien afuera hay muchos chicos que quisieran estar contigo. Y sobre todo quizás conozcas a alguien mientras estudies en la universidad.

-Lori: A ustedes también se los agradezco mucho, te quiero Papá te, quiero Mamá, a ambos los quiero por igual (se dan un abrazo entre los tres)

-Sr: Lynn: Igualmente hija no olvides que te queremos y te apoyaremos.

-Sra. Rita: Por favor hija nunca olvides de que estamos contigo.

-Lori: Gracias, los amos a los dos.

-Sr: Lynn: Bien vamos a cenar ¡Chicas, Lincoln bajen todos ahora hoy cenaremos pizza!

-Todas: ¡Siiii! (Bajaron apresuradamente)

En ese instante Lincoln llego a casa saludo a sus padres y a Lori y este se fue a su habitación diciendo que tenía que hacer una llamada a Clyde y que luego bajaría a cenar.

Mientras todos estaban cenando Lincoln estaba conversando con Clyde por el Woky Toky

Habitación de Lincoln:

-Lincoln: A si es Clyde hoy pude terminar de resolver lo que deje pendiente para esta tarde y ya lo decidí nos volveremos a presentar a otra convención de comics cuando regrese a Royal Woods.

-Clyde: De acuerdo amigo entonces es todo por hoy adiós.

-Lincoln: Adiós

En el comedor

-Sr: Lynn: Lincoln aun no baja, al parecer no nos escucha, alguien puede ir a llamar a su hermano?

-Lori: Yo iré Papá.

-Sr: Lynn: Gracias hija.

-Lincoln: Bien ya termine de termine de ordenar todos mis comics ahora a por la pizza solo espero que no se la hayan terminado, sabiendo con le que les gusta la pizza son capaces de terminarse gigante una en cuestión de minutos. Ah me olvidaba de estos otros comics.

*Knock knock knock* se tocaba la puerta de la habitación del albino y el dio la orden de entrar.

-Lori: Lincoln que pasa hermanito no vas a cenar con nosotros.

-Lincoln: Claro que si precisamente ya iba a bajar.

-Lori: Entonces vamos no querrás que se terminen tu parte o sí?

-Lincoln: Seria terrible para mí (Con una pequeña sonrisa)

Ya en el comedor toda la familia estaba unida disfrutando de su cena.

-Lori: Vaya literalmente estuvo delicioso, bueno yo ya me retirare para descansar.

-Lincoln: Espera Lori no quieres más (El peliblanco tomo su parte y se lo dio puso al plato de su hermana) Ten Lori.

La rubia no podía creer lo que vio su único hermano dándole su porción aquel acto de gentileza ninguna de sus hermanas nunca se lo había ofrecido como en darle su porción de una pizza, pero Lincoln fue el único en otorgarle su porción. Así que ese acto hizo enrojecer a la rubia.

-Lori: Vaya Lincoln literalmente no sé qué decir yo aaaaah….. Gracias, pero no quisiera quitarte tu porción.

-Lincoln: Por favor tómalo Lori yo insisto.

-Lana: Y por qué no me la ofreces a mí.

-Lola: ¿O a mí?

-Luan: ¿Seguro de que no quieres darle a otra de tus hermanas Lincoln?

-Lincoln: Lori por favor tómalo no me hagas volver a decirlo nuevamente.

-Lori: Solo puedo decir gracias Lincoln.

Luego de que todos terminaran de cenar se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones más tarde fueron a cepillarse los dientes para dormir.

Pasaba la noche y mientras Lincoln dormía pero Lori entro a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y movió al albino para que se despertara.

-Lincoln: (Con los ojos entrecerrados) Que pasa Lori, Sucedió algo?

-Lori: Veraz hermanito yo quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo, para olvidar todo y despejar mi mente así que pensaba en tener una salida de hermanos mañana si no te molestaría, que dices quieres ir conmigo?

-Lincoln: Esta bien hermanita solo dime a dónde quieres que vayamos y a que hora.

-Lori: Te parece si salimos mañana a diferentes lugares?

-Lincoln: Claro no hay problema, te parece si vamos por la mañana a eso de las 10:00 am?

-Lori: Literalmente perfecto, entonces a las 10 de la mañana (Acercándose al peliblanco) Gracias por la porción que me diste Lincoln, me gustó mucho tu gesto de amabilidad y gentileza.

-Lincoln: De nada Lori.

La rubia le da un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla a su hermano.

-Lori: Descansa Linky.

-Lincoln: Descansa hermanita que tengas dulces sueños.

La rubia entro a su habitación y se recostó en su dormitorio diciéndose a ella misma en sus pensamientos

-Lori: *En sus pensamientos* (Espero que desde mañana empiece a olvidar todo y comenzar con una nueva vida)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Admirando Tu Hermosura

A la mañana siguiente todo era normal como siempre, el ruido inmenso como siempre, la cola para el baño entre otros, así paso la mañana luego de que desayunaran en sus respectivas mesas. Más tarde de esa misma mañana la rubia se alistaba para salir con su hermano como lo acordaron, el peliblanco hacia lo mismo en alistarse.

Habitación de Lori y Leni

-Leni: A dónde vas tan elegante Lori?... Aaaaaah no me lo pudo creer ya se no me lo digas conseguiste a otro novio ¡Huuuy!

-Lori: Leni ¡NO!

-Leni: ¡CHICAS VENGAN TODAS RÁPIDO!

En ese instante se pudo escuchar y sentir un pequeño temblor en la casa loud, de como todas sus hermanas corrían apresuradamente en masa al entrar a la habitación de sus dos hermanas mayores. Hasta el albino escucho y sintió aquel estruendo.

Habitación de Lincoln

-Lincoln: (Esto suele pasar con frecuencia yo ya estoy acostumbrado)

Habitación de Lori y Leni

-Lola: Dinos Leni que ocurre.

-Leni: Verán chicas miren ustedes y júzguenlo por ustedes mismas, Lori se esta arreglando.

-Lori: ¡LENI! ¡Literalmente estas confundiendo las cosas aún más!

-Luna: Vaya hermana así que…. ya olvidaste al sinvergüenza de Bobby eeeh?

-Luan: Increíble Lori no sabía que hoy te estabas cambiando el corazón jajaja ¿Entiendes?

-Lori: ¡Verán chicas es solo que! (Interrumpido por Leni)

-Leni: ¡Hay Lori ya no tienes por qué seguir actuando de esa manera!

-Lucy: Me da gusto de hoy comiences a unir tu alma con la de otro hombre y quisiera que ahora fuera por toda la eternidad.

-Lori: (Tomándose la cabeza) Huy Leni eres una idiota literalmente estas tergiversando todo aún más.

-Lynn: Y dinos Lori como es aquel nuevo chico y cuál es su nombre.

-Lola: Si dinos Lori es apuesto? Es galán?

-Lana: Ya dinos quien es Lori (cargando a Lily) Mira hasta Lily quiere saber quién es.

-Lily: Po po.

-Lori: Es un mal entendido chicas lo que Leni dice es… (Interrumpido por Lisa)

-Lisa: Me da gusto unidad fraternal mayor, me sorprende que hayas podido recuperarte de manera rápida y sin ninguna terapia de restructuración emocional, difícilmente y científicamente y según mis cálculos es casi imposible recuperarse de la noche a la mañana

La rubia no pudo aguantar más de que no la dejaban hablar.

-Lori: ¡CHICAS YA BASTA! (Se oyó en toda la casa) Leni no quiero que hables de algo que literalmente no sabes, (La rubia suspiro un poco) Chicas solo voy a salir con nuestro hermano.

-Leni: Aaaah lo siento creí que saldrías con un nuevo chico, lo siento Lori no volveré a hablar de algo que no estoy asegurada, lo siento chicas creí que esta vez estaba segura que había acertado en algo.

-Lola: Si es una gran decepción me sentí tan emocionada.

Así todas las hermanas daban su pequeño disgusto por haber creído que su hermana mayor estaba empezando a conseguir un nuevo chico.

-Leni: Entonces Lori a donde iras con Linky.

-Lori: Solo saldré en compañía de Lincoln a unos cuantos lugares como; comer un helado ver una película, divertirnos y realizar otras cosas sin más detalles. Literalmente estaremos aquí antes de las 9:00 pm.

-Luan: En verdad sí que lo necesitas Lori. Necesitas despejar tu mente, estuviste en casa ayer durmiendo casi todo el día.

-Lori: Y ahora aprovechando de que están todas aquí, Luna estará a cargo y por favor mantengan el más mínimo desorden ¿Entendido?

-Todas: Entendido capitana.

-Lily: Pop pop.

El peliblanco saliendo de su habitación (Llevaba puesto unos jeans azules, un polo de manga larga azul, zapatillas blancas y una chaqueta de color verde)

-Lincoln: Paso algo chicas?

-Luan: vaya Lincoln te vez muy elegante para acompañar hoy a nuestra hermana.

-Lincoln: Si hoy Lori y yo daremos un pequeño paseo.

-Lori: (Mirando su reloj) Vaya Lincoln literalmente tú también te vez muy bien y ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos.

-Lincoln: Gracias Lori pero tú también estas muy linda.

-Lori: (Un poco ruborizada) (Llevaba puesto una blusa de color rasado claro, una falda de color fucsia y unos tacones de color blanco) Gracias jeje…. Bueno chicas como ya acordamos no traten de convertir la casa en un caos por favor.

-Luna: descuida hermana lo tendré todo bajo control.

Sin nada más que decir Lori y Lincoln salieron de casa tomando consigo a la camioneta.

-Lori: (conduciendo) Lincoln si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar que no sea el centro comercial, sabiendo que tu detestas esos lugares, sobre todo las tiendas de ropa.

-Lincoln: (Tomando el hombro de Lori) Descuida por ti puedo soportar cualquier cosa, sobre todo si es algo que te gusta a ti. Después de todo debemos aprovechar el resto del día.

-Lori: Esta bien Lincoln.

Una vez llegaron al centro comercial de Royal Woods. La rubia le propuso que primero fueran a comer algo.

-Lori: Lincoln pensaba en que quizás primero podríamos ir a comer algo antes de empezar a recorrer los diversos lugares que planeamos.

-Lincoln: Pensaba en que quizás querrías ir primero a comprar algo de ropa.

-Lori: Lo dices enserio Lincoln?

-Lincoln: Si tú quieres que vallamos a comprar algo de ropa no tengo ningún problema.

-Lori: Estas seguro Lincoln? En verdad quieres que estemos en las tiendas de ropas?

-Lincoln: (Tocando el hombro de Lori) Estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi forma de ser. Además recuerda que mis gustos también han cambiado, estoy creciendo y empezando a madurar cada vez más.

La rubia no podía creerlo su hermano menor el cual era casi infantil, en un año había cambiado y madurado bastante; había crecido un poco más, su voz se engroso, su cabello creció un poco y sobre todo que el peliblanco reflejaba su personalidad teniendo prácticamente la mentalidad de casi un adulto.

-Lori: Wow Lincoln no puedo creer de que hayas madurado tanto en tan solo un año.

-Lincoln: De hecho las veces que me notaste infantil en estos últimos meses solo fingía en serlo para poder seguir jugando con nuestras cinco hermanas menores.

-Lori: Vaya eso sí que nunca me di cuenta Lincoln, literalmente creí que seguías siendo infantil porque eres aun un niño.

-Lincoln: Bueno seguimos hablando aquí? O quieres ir y probarte lo último de la nueva moda. Porque estoy muy seguro de que Leni no desperdiciaría ni un minuto sabiendo con lo obsesionada que esta con la moda.

-Lori: Si vamos Lincoln.

Ambos hermanos entraron a las tiendas de ropa, mientras la rubia comenzaba a buscar nuevos atuendos para ella.

-Lincoln: Mira Lori unos nuevos vestidos, esa debe de ser lo último de la moda.

-Lori: (Buscando entre los vestidos) Ah…. Mira este vestido Lincoln literalmente es muy hermoso, verdad? Crees que es muy lindo?, Mmmm…. Qué opinas si me lo pruebo.

-Lincoln: Por supuesto, debes de probarte antes algo tú misma para ver si te gusta o no.

-Lori: Bien si tú lo dices me lo probare.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y la rubia aun no salía de los vestidores.

-Lincoln: *Pensamientos* (Pues vaya que si se tarda), (Mirando algo que le pueda interesar)

-Lori: Lincoln siento la demora estoy lista para que me des tu opinión.

El peliblanco quedo con la boca abierta, muy atónito y un poco enrojecido, pues aquel vestido negro la verdad se acoplaba y moldeaba perfectamente a la figura de Lori y la hacía ver radiante combinando con sus ojos y su cabello, el peliblanco no podía salir de su asombro.

-Lori: Y bien como me queda Lincoln?... ¿Lincoln?... ¡Lincoln!... ¡LINCOLN MARIE LOUD! ¡No te quedes callado dime algo! Necesito tú opinión.

-Lincoln: Aaaah…. Ba..Ba..Ba ¡Si! te queda de maravilla. (Enrojecido) Te vez muy preciosa ese vestido se acopla perfectamente a ati. Estas muy linda Lori.

-Lori: (Dándose la vuelta y mirándolo por detrás) y como me veo por detrás.

-Lincoln: Estupenda Lori te vez de maravilla. (De seguro volverías loco a cualquier hombre con este atuendo) *Se decía en su mente* Y debes llevarlo decididamente.

-Lori: Gracias Lincoln, Bien si tú me lo dices, en ese caso lo llevare.

La rubia se fue a los vestidores para cambiarse con su ropa con la que vino. Ya saliendo de las tiendas de ropa la rubia le pregunto a su hermano.

-Lori: Y tu Lincoln viste algo que te gustara aquí.

-Lincoln: No por ahora no hay nada que me pudo interesar en las tiendas de ropa.

-Lori: Bueno te parece si ahora si ahora me acompañas a comprar algo de maquillaje?

-Lincoln: Claro que si, después de todo vinimos aquí a comprar y a divertirnos.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia las tiendas de maquillaje. En el camino se toparon con dos promotoras de ventas de cosméticos. Así que una de ellas se le acerco a la rubia.

-Promotora (1): Hola muy buenas tardes señorita, en estos días estamos promocionando la nueva línea de cosméticos de belleza. Y si usted quiere le podemos aplicar una muestra gratis sin ningún compromiso, le interesa?

-Lori: Bueno pues yo…. (En ese momento se le acerca otra promotora que la tomo por los hombros empujándola)

-Promotora (2): Acérquese conmigo para darle una de nuestras muestras gratis.

-Lori: (Enrojecida) Bueno este yo aaaah…. Este verán, yo solo quería (Interrumpido por la promotora)

-Promotora (2): Vamos linda que no te de pena de seguro que a tu novio le encantara.

El peliblanco se quedó ruborizado, pues no sabía que decir, pero el solo decidió seguirle el juego haciéndole creer que era su novio para que aceptara aplicarse la muestra gratis. La otra promotora se le acercó al albino y le dijo que podía entrar y sentarse para presenciar el cambio.

La rubia estaba siendo desmaquillada por la maquilladora removiéndole todo el maquillaje con una toalla desmaquillante, para así dejarla limpia y aplicarle los nuevos cosméticos.

Mientras su hermana era maquillada el peliblanco estaba sentado con una de sus manos puesto en su mentón, pues aun no salía de su trance en que la promotora lo había catalogado a él como su novio.

Luego de algunos minutos la maquilladora había terminado su trabajo.

-Maquilladora: Termine Señorita. (Voltea la silla hacia el espejo)

-Lori: No puedo creerlo literalmente se supone que esa soy yo? No puedo creerlo estoy hermosa (Tomándose las mejillas con ambas manos) Bien solo necesito la opinión de un hombre…. Ah sí Lincoln, (Volteando hacia su hermano) Lincoln como me veo.

El peliblanco no pudo responder nada se había quedado muy pasmado al ver el bello y hermoso rostro de su hermana. Realmente Lori se veía hermosa, sus ojos se veían divinos con esos delineadores, sus pestañas muy bien dobladas, su delicada piel con un toque de blancura y esos labios carnosos de rojo carmesí que sin duda alguna cualquier hombre desearía besarlos.

Verdaderamente Lori se veía muy linda, la belleza de su hermana fue suficiente para dejar pasmado a Lincoln. Rápida y seguidamente al albino se le vino a la mente el vestido que Lori compro, puesto aquel vestido sin duda seria la envidia de toda chica y el deseo de cualquier hombre en tenerla como su novia.

Inclusive aquel hombre que fuera su novio, sería la envidia para cualquier hombre por tener como novia a una mujer tan hermosa como lo es Lori. Pero Lincoln sabía muy bien que no la podía halagar tanto, más que a sus demás hermanas, ya que sabía en su conciencia que todas sus hermanas probablemente lo golpearían si se llegaran a enterar de ello, ya que él siempre había sido parcial para todas sus hermanas.

-Lori: (Pestañeandole) Y bien Lincoln como me veo ahora te gusta como esta mi rostro?

-Lincoln: (Enrojecido) Aaaah….Te….Te….Te vez muy linda y muy divina, realmente eres muy preciosa Lori.

-Lori: Huy Linky eres muy amable y gentil (Sonriéndole)

-Promotora (1): Entonces le gusto? Y si desea usted puede adquirir nuestro set de pack completo.

-Lori: (Mirándose en el espejo) Vaya que sí, literalmente me veo súper linda. Bien comprare un pack de set completo.

-Promotora (2): Entonces venga conmigo para atenderla.

-Lincoln: *Pensamientos* (Vaya que si se ve bien bonita, Lori siempre fue una chica muy hermosa con o sin maquillaje, ahora veo por qué Clyde se llegó a obsesionar tanto con Lori, su belleza lo mantiene cegado)

De pronto el peliblanco se tomó las manos en la cabeza de tanto pensar.

-Lincoln: *Tomándose la cabeza* (Pero en qué estoy pensando ella es mi hermana y ahora estoy pensando como si la estuviera conociendo por primera vez, debo de dejar de pensar en ella como un interesado por conocerla…. Aunque en verdad no niego que se vea fantástica)

En ese instante una de las promotoras se le acercó al peliblanco.

-Promotora (1): (Acercándose al albino) Joven usted tiene una novia muy hermosa.

El peliblanco le iba a aclarar que era su hermana y no su novia pero la promotora le puso sus dedos en sus labios para que no hablara.

-Promotora (1): (Poniéndole sus dedos para que no hable) Usted es algo joven para ella y ella es un poco mayor para usted. Pero cuando dos personas se aman la diferencia de edad no tiene nada que ver.

-Lincoln: Pero se equivoca es que ella es (Interrumpido nuevamente)

-Promotora (1): Sabe algo? A nosotras las mujeres nos gustan que nos halaguen, porque de cualquier forma nos hacen sentir queridas y amadas, nos encanta la gentileza, pero no se deben de pasar con ello porque si no nos sentimos incomodas.

Lincoln ya no dijo nada solo escuchar todo lo que la promotora le decía.

-Promotora (1): Y lo más importante saber escucharnos y respetarnos, y usted hoy la escucho y la hizo sentir muy bien, aprecio bondadosamente dándole su más sincera opinión. Y por todo eso lo que hizo por su novia le obsequio diez cupones de spa y masajes gratis, tienen una vigencia de un año, puedes venir con tu novia las veces que quieras en cualquier spa de Royal Woods.

El albino ya no decía nada solo se quedó callado para aprovechar y recibir los cupones gratis, pero de todas maneras hubo escuchado lo que la promotora le dijo porque de alguna forma le serviría ese consejo en algún futuro lejano.

Una vez la rubia termino de comprar los cosméticos salieron de la tienda con dirección a otra parte del centro comercial.

-Promotoras: Muchas gracias por su preferencia adiós.

-Promotora (1): Tan solo es aún un niño de unos doce años y ya tiene una novia tan hermosa, me sorprende.

-Promotora (2): Si es verdad los dos hacen una hermosa pareja, viste su cabello blanco y el pelo de su novia? De seguro que cuando se casen sus bebes van a ser muy hermosos.

-Promotora (1): Sí que en verdad serán muy lindos.

-Promotora (2): Pues me gustaría también conocerlos.

Ambas promotoras siguieron dialogando mientras los dos hermanos se alejaban de las tiendas de cosméticos.

-Lincoln: (Mirando de reojo a Lori) *Pensamientos* (Eres muy hermosa Lori sin duda alguna no estarás sola encontraras a un hombre que realmente te merezca y te valore por todo lo que vales y me sentiré muy orgulloso en conocer a ese hombre con quien te cases algún día y pases el resto de tu vida a su lado)

-Lori: Lincoln vi que la promotora te decía algo mientras hacia la compra, dime ella te dijo algo?

-Lincoln: (Nervioso) Aaaah…. Si es que por nuestra preferencia me regalo estos cupones de spa y de masajes. Pero también me dio algunos consejos para tratar con una chica que llegara a conocerla a futuro.

-Lori: (Se detuvo) Valla hermanito no sabía que ya empezabas a poner interés por conseguir una novia (Dijo la rubia con tristeza)

-Lincoln: No te pongas así Lori sabes? No todos nosotros viviremos siempre a costa de nuestros padres, tarde o temprano deberemos dejar el nido como lo hacen la mayoría de las aves. Ir cada uno por nuestro camino y tener nuestro sustento por nosotros mismos.

-Lori: Ya veo yo lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Lincoln: También debes entender que deberé buscar a alguien, porque tengo derecho a enamorarme y tener a alguien a mi lado.

-Lori: (Soltando pequeñas lagrimas) Entiendo Lincoln literalmente dentro de unos meses yo hare eso, me iré a la universidad, pero no sé si pueda volver a enamorarme nuevamente de otro hombre después de lo que me paso.

-Lincoln: (Limpiándole sus pequeñas lagrimas) No te pongas triste hermanita yo te aseguro de que aquel chico llegara a tu vida en su debido momento te lo aseguro.

-Lori: Gracias Lincoln, tu si sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien.

-Lincoln: Ahora que ya terminamos de comprar lo que querías te gustaría que fuéramos a ver una película?

-Lori: (Recuperando su sonrisa) Ah sí literalmente hoy estrenarían una película muy romántica…. (Poniéndose nuevamente triste)

-Lincoln: Dime Lori porque pusiste esa cara de tristeza nuevamente.

-Lori: Es solo que recordé que no te gustan esa clase de películas, especialmente cuando son del genero romance y acabo de pensar que no quisieras verla y tampoco puedo obligarte a ver algo que tu no quieres.

-Lincoln: (Tomándole de los hombros) Sabes algo de alguna manera me volví muy fanático del romance y así que no tendría problemas para verla y de cualquier manera iba pedirte a ti que eligieras lo que te gustaría ver.

-Lori: Gracias Lincoln pero si quieres podemos ver después la película que tú quieres.

-Lincoln: Ya no hace falta Lori, la verdad no quisiera estar sentado por otras horas, me pone muy cansado. Y bueno vamos por el estreno de la película? O esperamos a que se acaben las entradas.

-Lori: ¡No! De ninguna manera literalmente quiero estar en la primera fila.

-Lincoln: pues no perdamos más tiempo.

El peliblanco y la rubia llegaron al cine y adquirieron dos entradas de la primera fila. Así mismo llevaron consigo mismo algunos bocaditos para compartir durante el transcurso de la película.

Una vez dentro de la sala de proyección comenzaba la película pues ambos hermanos presenciaban todo una trama romántica de dos jóvenes enamorados de la cual sus padres no aceptaban su amor. Aquella película era tan romántica, pero a la vez dramática.

Así continuaron viendo ambos hermanos. Pero durante el desarrollo el peliblanco miraba de reojo el rostro de su querida hermana que era resplandecida por la iluminación de la multimedia, Lori se veía tierna, hermosa y muy serena. El peliblanco sabía perfectamente que a su hermana le gustaban mucho las escenas románticas.

Pero también se decía en su mente que ella necesitaba que alguien compartiera aquellos bellos momentos como se mostraban en la escena. A poco se dio cuenta de que esta película era en verdad para verla entre dos enamorados y en ese instante vio que la mayoría de los espectadores eran parejas de jóvenes enamorados y esto incomodo un poco al albino. Además de que él era el único niño presente en esta sala.

Lincoln sabía perfectamente de que Lori en realidad debería de estar viendo esas escenas tan románticas a lado de algún chico ideal y no con él ya que no sentía lo mismo para ella.

Poco a poco noto que en el ambiente la mayoría de los espectadores estaban tomados de la mano con sus respectivas parejas y otros abrazados. De pronto vio que Lori tenía las manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su mentón, así mismo observó que los dedos de su hermana jugaban y que en verdad necesitaba que alguien la tome de la mano y la abrace.

Pero Lincoln sabía que aquel acto solo le correspondía a una persona que sea parte de su vida amorosa, un chico ideal y no a él por más que desearía hacerla sentir bien ya que él ponía la felicidad de todas sus hermanas por encima de la suya, pero de pronto uno de los espectadores se le acercó al oído del albino y le dijo en voz baja.

-Espectador: (Voz muy baja) Joven acaso no le vas a tomar la mano a tu novia? Acaso no vas a abrazarla? Todos los de esta fila los están mirando de reojo.

-Lincoln: (Enrojecido) (Voz muy baja) Aaaah…. Bueno es solo que (En ese mismo instante la rubia dejo caer su cabeza al hombro del peliblanco)

Las parejas de espectadores quedaron conformes de aquel acto de la rubia. Lincoln permitió que la cabeza y el cuello de su hermana descansaran en su hombro.

La rubia se quedó con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de su hermano, viendo el drama y sin darse cuenta metió su mano dentro del vaso de palomitas. Pero nunca se percató de que también el peliblanco había hecho lo mismo. Sus manos estaban rosándose, sintiendo el contacto del otro, Lori lo miro muy sonrojada y Lincoln también estaba de la misma manera.

-Lincoln: (Sonrojado y con Voz baja) Coge las palomitas tu primero.

Pero la rubia lo cogió de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Lori: (Sonrojada y con voz baja) Lincoln literalmente también he notado que nos estaban viendo incómodamente, pero estando contigo de esta manera me siento más tranquila y segura.

El peliblanco solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedaron de esa manera poco después ambos se abrazaron.

Pero por la mente de la rubia se decía a sí misma en sus pensamientos.

-Lori: (Linky en realidad yo sentí una pequeña fuerza que me empujaba a tener tu mano y ahora que lo tengo estoy más calmada) (Sonriendo) *Se decía la rubia en sus pensamientos*

Había llegado nuevamente la parte en la que los dos protagonistas de la película unieron sus labios para besarse.

Lincoln y Lori solo disfrutaban de las escenas románticas y maravillosas, mientras que la mayoría de las parejas expectantes se daban besos y caricias. Ellos sabían perfectamente que no podían hacer eso porque sería algo inmoral en la conciencia de ellos mismos además de estar prohibido, pero ninguno de ellos pensaba casi en eso así que solo omitieron esa parte de la escena.

Pero la rubia miro directamente a los ojos de su hermano con el rostro enrojecida.

-Lori: (Sonrojada con voz baja) Lincoln puedo darte un beso?

-Lincoln: (Sonrojado con voz baja) Ah…. Ah…. No…. No…. No vas a besarme en la boca o sí?

La rubia se acercó al rostro del peliblanco y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo en el oído.

-Lori: (Sonrojada con voz baja) Descuida Linky sé que literalmente nosotros no podemos besarnos ni hacer esto, pero solo quiero besarte en la mejilla, así que por favor me permites darte un beso? Por favor Linky Déjame besarte.

-Lincoln: (Sonrojado con voz baja) Está bien Lori pero por favor que sea solo en la mejilla.

-Lori: (Sonrojada con voz baja) Gracias Linky.

La rubia lo tomo con ambas manos y empezó a acariciar suavemente el cabello y el rostro de su querido hermano, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a llenarle de besos la mejilla.

El albino se sentía un poco incómodo por todas las caricias y besos de su hermana pero recordaba que si de esta manera su hermana se sentiría bien él lo aceptaría después de todo necesitaba estar tranquila por la ruptura con Bobby y por todo eso le consintió las caricias y los besos que le daba.

De esa manera ambos hermanos se quedaron así, pero Lincoln aun no sacaba todavía la hermosa imagen de su hermana en ese vestido negro y con toda su parte facial maquillada, así que solo se quedó contemplando y admirando la hermosura de su hermana.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Tu Compañia

Centro comercial de Royal Woods 2:00 pm.

Al término de la película ambos hermanos salieron de la sala de proyección, parpadeando por el cansancio. Luego la rubia le dijo que debía ir al baño de damas. El albino solo asintió y dijo que la esperaría afuera y por casualidad se cruzó con el joven que le hablo en voz baja durante el desarrollo de la película.

-Joven: Vaya sí que mi pareja también necesitaba ir al tocador de damas.

-Lincoln: Si y al parecer también debo ir al de caballeros.

-Joven: Vamos yo también necesito ir.

Ya en el baño de caballeros

-Joven: Por cierto me llamo Norman.

-Lincoln: Mucho gusto me llamo Lincoln.

Luego de que ambos terminaron hayan terminado de usar el servicio salieron a esperar, el joven a su novia y el peliblanco a su hermana.

En el baño de damas

-Lori: Vaya literalmente sí que he sudado un poco dentro de la sala, así que refrescare mi maquillaje.

En ese momento aparece la novia del joven Norman.

-Señorita: (Lavándose las manos) Vaya me sorprende de que te arregles tanto para tu pequeño novio, bueno eso es muy lindo de tu parte, adiós.

La rubia quedo Abochornada con esa consideración.

Afuera en los pasillos

-Norman: Pues vaya que en realidad me tienes muy sorprendido y admirado de que un chico tan joven como tu haya conseguido a tal belleza divina, no puedo decir más, si mi novia llegara a escucharme por lo que dije simplemente me mataría (en ese momento apareció su novia) *Su novia lo tomo de las manos y se fueron*

-Lincoln: Aaaah…. Te equivocas es solo que ella es mí (Interrumpido por el joven)

-Norman: (Alejándose) Ya no tienes que ser tan tímido con ella Lincoln buena suerte y adiós.

-Lincoln: Ni siquiera pude aclararle que no es mi novia y que solo es mi hermana. Vaya que es la tercera persona en pensar que soy su novio después de las dos promotoras de cosméticos.

-Lori: Valla por fin termine. Oh perdón por demorarme Lincoln es solo que necesitaba refrescar mi maquillaje.

-Lincoln: ¡No!... Tranquila no me molesto para nada, es bueno para ti y todas las mujeres, como dice Lola es bueno que la belleza perdure.

-Lori: Bueno gracias hermanito y de veras que necesitaba oír eso.

-Lincoln: Y bien? Que propones para continuar con esta tarde que se puso tan divertida e interesante.

-Lori: Bueno literalmente estaba pensando en que quizás fuéramos a algún lugar de juegos recreativos que a ti te gusta como un parque de diversiones.

-Lincoln: Te refieres a lactolandia cierto? Pero eso está demasiado lejos y con la congestión del tráfico vehicular que encontremos en el camino llegaremos un poco tarde no crees?

-Lori: Si pero literalmente conozco uno más cercano.

-Lincoln: De acuerdo vamos.

El peliblanco y la rubia se subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron hacia su próximo destino.

Pero durante el camino, por la mente del peliblanco se meditaba el momento en que su hermana mayor lo tomo de las manos y aun no podía asimilar que una hermana pueda tomar con tanta confianza la mano de un hombre en especial cuando esa persona fuera su propio hermano, en este caso el mismo. Así mismo que lo llene de besos y caricias en la mejilla con mucha confianza, haciéndolo como si fuera hacia un hombre que realmente lo esté amando.

De igual forma la rubia pasaba por lo mismo mientras conducía, ella tampoco podía asimilar porque hizo tales actos con su hermano, tal vez hizo aquellos actos porque se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento y la emoción del drama de la película y que todas las parejas de espectadores hacían lo mismo y que ella también quería sentir ese bello momento a lado de alguien y los dejo fluir a lado de su hermano, porque fue el único quien se encontraba a su lado.

Ambos hermanos meditaban por lo que acabaron de hacer. Tanto Lincoln como Lori sin darse cuenta se habían dado el consentimiento de dejar tomarse de la mano y que ella lo bese y lo acaricie con mucha confianza como si se encontrara amándolo como a un hombre con certeza y no como a su hermano. Ellos sabían muy bien que ese consentimiento era solo correspondido hacia las parejas de enamorados que tengan una relación establecida y que verdaderamente se amen y para hacer todo eso serian personas que sientan un amor del uno por el otro y no entre dos hermanos.

Pero la rubia sintió una gran diferencia de besar anteriormente la mejilla de Bobby con la de Lincoln que lo beso actualmente pues al besar a su hermano sentía una sensación que le trasmitía energía a ella misma, acompañado de paz en su interior y felicidad con cada beso que le daba a diferencia de Bobby que nunca sintió esas sensaciones. Así que sin pensarlo más solo se centró conducir.

-Lori: Hemos llegado Lincoln.

-Lincoln: Vaya no pensé que llegaríamos tan rápido.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del parque, pero Lori nunca se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente trajo a Lincoln al mismo lugar donde Bobby la trajo. La rubia quedo metida en sus pensamientos en aquella cita con su exnovio de la que comenzó de muy buena manera para luego terminar en una terrible y triste separación. De pronto salió de su trance al ser interrumpido por su hermano.

-Lincoln: Lori te sientes bien, te empiezo a ver decaída nuevamente.

-Lori: Aaaah….Que….Ah. No es solo que estaba pensando en otras tonterías que pasaban por mi mente, como puedes ver estoy bien jejeje.

-Lincoln: *Pensamientos* (No puedes engañarme Lori sé que viniste con Bobby a este lugar) Lori no quiero que estés aquí si no quieres estar por tu propia voluntad, si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar dejando el parque.

-Lori: No Lincoln literalmente estoy bien ya te dije que solo recordaba en algunas tonterías es todo. Ahora no perdamos el tiempo y entremos a divertirnos

-Lincoln: Esta bien y que es lo primero que quieres hacer. Aaaah…. Mira ese oso de felpa y mira a ese zorro, te parece bien si trato de ganarlo para Lily? Sabiendo lo que le encantan los osos y los zorros.

La rubia al escuchar que su hermano le dijo que trataría de ganar aquel oso de inmediato se le vino a la mente la escena de Bobby que hizo lo mismo para ella aquella noche.

-Lincoln: Lori te encuentras bien estas muy pensativa.

-Lori: Ah sí es solo que pensaba en otras cosas, aaaah y que es lo que me decías?

-Lincoln: Te pregunte si estaría bien en que yo intente ganar ese oso o aquel zorro para Lily.

-Lori: Si Lincoln no es mala idea por mí es literalmente perfecto, mientras tu pruebas tu suerte yo iré a comprar unos helados te parece bien? (Ya debo de dejar de pensar en lo que paso en mi cita con Bobby)

-Lincoln: Claro solo tráeme uno de chocolate por favor.

El albino se dirigió hacia los estantes para probar su suerte en el tiro.

-Empleado: Muy buenas tardes joven hoy quiere probar su suerte en el tiro?

-Lincoln: Si por favor.

El peliblanco acertó en los primeros tres disparos pero fallo en dos ocasiones y al último logro acertar con certeza.

-Empleado: Increíble joven usted tiene una muy buena certeza en los tiros, por favor elija su premio.

-Lincoln: Elijo aquel peluche de oso.

En ese instante apareció la rubia con los helados que fue a comprar.

-Lori: (Con los dos helados) Hola Lincoln ya estoy de vuelta ten el de chocolate como me lo pediste, y bien como te fue lograste acertar?

-Empleado: Aquí tiene joven un oso de felpa…. (Viendo a la rubia) Vaya no pensé que lo ganarías para tu novia.

Ambos hermanos se sonrojaron por considerarlos como novios, pero Lincoln aún más, ya que era la Cuarta persona en catalogarlo como su novio.

-Empleado: (Entregándoselo a Lori) Aquí tiene señorita sí que su novio piensa mucho en usted.

-Lincoln: Se equivoca amigo ella es mi mmm…. (No pudo terminar su última palabra ya que Lori lo callo poniendo su mano en la boca de su hermano)

-Lori: (Nerviosa y sonrojada) Muchas gracias…. ah…. Si…. Y es que mi novio piensa mucho en mí y me quiere demasiado verdad mi amor? Jejeje (Guiñándole el ojo)

-Lincoln: (Nervioso, cogiendo su nuca y sonrojado) Aaaah…. Si querida eso es cierto lo gane pensando mucho en ti y lo demuestro haciendo todo lo que me pidas jejeje.

-Empleado: Me sorprende ver a una pareja tan joven como ustedes. Son muy jóvenes en especial tu joven pero a mí no me importa ustedes dos hacen una hermosa pareja a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

-Lori: (Sonrojada y nerviosa) Gracias por todo, ya nos vamos cierto amor?

-Lincoln: (Sonrojado y nervioso) Si ya nos vamos querida.

-Empleado: Adiós y hasta pronto.

El peliblanco y la rubia se alejaron del estante.

-Lincoln: Lori por que le dijiste al empleado que yo era tu novio, no lo tomes a mal pero me molesto que nos llame así sabiendo que es mentira.

-Lori: No te parece que así es más divertido?

-Lincoln: Pero hacerles creer que somos una pareja me hace sentir un poco culpable y extraño.

-Lori: Vamos Linky vinimos a divertirnos no le veo de malo a que juguemos a los novios al hacerles creer no piensas lo mismo? Además aquí nadie sabe que somos hermanos. O es que te molesta jugar conmigo y de tenerme como novia.

-Lincoln: Mira Lori yo solo quiero…. Ah está bien juguemos como dices si es que con esto te sentirás mejor, pero sin cometer barbaridades y sin llevarlo a lo extremo de acuerdo?

-Lori: Está bien.

-Lincoln: Mucho mejor.

Ambos hermanos siguieron caminando por el parque recreativo

-Lori: Vaya puedo ver que la suerte te acompaño, (Voz afligida) Siento mucho haber creído esa estúpida superstición de que tenías mala suerte hace tiempo (Soltando pequeñas lágrimas)

-Lincoln: No digas eso Lori eso ya está en el pasado y no me gustaría que te siguieras poniendo así de triste porque también me desanimas a mí.

-Lori: (Soltando lagrimas) Si hermanito tienes toda la razón pero a veces no dejo de pensar en que estaba muy equivocada de pensar que influías en traer mala suerte y que en el fondo todo esto me tortura a mí misma, porque tú siempre nos apoyaste en todo y que nosotras te tratamos de una desagradable manera.

-Lincoln: (Limpiándole las lágrimas) Lori ya no quiero que recuerdes eso del pasado yo las perdono a cada una de ustedes y si tú no estás satisfecha con ello, te vuelvo a perdonar hasta que te complazca y a todas ustedes porque las amo, son mi familia.

-Lori: (Con lágrimas) Gracias hermanito de veras eres un gran hermano, muchas gracias por perdonarme hermanito.

-Lincoln: No llores Lori ahora comamos nuestros helados antes de que se derritan y los desperdiciemos.

-Lori: Si Lincoln tienes razón.

Ambos hermanos caminaban viendo todo lo que encontraban a su alrededor del centro de diversiones, hasta que la rubia recordó lo que había ocurrido en el cine así que ella le pregunto al albino.

-Lori: (Mirando hacia un costado) Aaaah…. Lincoln sobre lo que paso en el transcurso de la película, quiero que sepas que todo lo que te hice lo hice porque me deje llevar por la emoción del drama y no quería que nos vieran incómodamente.

-Lincoln: Ah bueno la verdad yo también iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

-Lori: Bueno solo quiero que sepas que…. (Suspirando) Lincoln por favor perdóname por haberme pasado de tu confianza, por favor perdóname si te hice sentir mal e incómodo.

-Lincoln: Descuida tú estabas muy apasionada por el drama y querías sentirte bien, pero sabes algo?

-Lori: Que….

-Lincoln: No me molesta para nada que me hallas dado tanto afecto. Y si tú te sentiste bien haciendo eso yo lo comprendo.

-Lori: Entonces Lincoln de veras que no te molesto como te di mi afecto en cine?

Luego de eso el peliblanco diría de su boca algo tomándolo en cierta broma, pero la rubia tomaría esas palabras muy en serias, de las cuales cambiara su vida por completo.

-Lincoln: Sabes algo?

-Lori: Dime….

-Lincoln: "Si no fueras mi hermana sería un privilegio que seas mi novia" Para mí sería un total privilegio en tener una linda y bella chica como tú, pero por desgracia eres mi hermana, fuera de bromas si tú me comprendes claro…., jajaja…. Jajaja…. (El peliblanco comenzó a reírse a carcajadas) Jajaja…. Por favor Lori no lo tomes a mal tampoco me conviertas en un pretzel humano jajaja sí que es muy divertido no crees? Jajaja….

Pero la rubia no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de su hermano, si ella no fuera su hermana él se sentiría muy afortunado de tenerla como novia. Tales palabras la hicieron sonrojar y ella se le acercó al rostro.

-Lori: (Acercándose) (Voz baja y suave) Gracias Lincoln (Le dio un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla)

Aquel beso que la rubia le dio dejo totalmente perplejo y ruborizado al albino con el querer dejar emanar un sangrado nasal de la nariz, pero este supo controlarlo a tiempo.

-Lincoln: Lori.

-Lori: Si Lincoln.

-Lincoln: Te parece si nos subimos a algún juego?

-Lori: Claro que sí Linky. (Mirando hacia el túnel del amor)

-Lincoln: (Nervioso) Aaaah…. Lori por…. Por….porque estas mirando hacia ese lugar.

-Lori: No sé solo se me ocurrió mirar hacia allí.

-Lincoln: Me estas poniendo aún más nervioso.

-Lori: (Seria)…. ¡Que! Te molesta que mire hacia el túnel del amor o es que en verdad quieres ir ahí conmigo y quieres que te bese. Bueno pues si así lo quieres (Pintándose los labios) Entonces vamos, nadie nos conoce (Tomo del brazo y lo arrastro)

-Lincoln: (Asustado) ¡No! Por favor Lori se razonable y piensa de que nosotros no podemos hacer eso, además eso sería muy raro para mí sabiendo que nosotros somos hermanos y no podemos hacer eso.

-Lori: (Riéndose) Jajaja….Jajaja….Tonto solo estoy jugando contigo o te molesta como juego, además recuerda que tu aceptaste jugar conmigo a los novios.

-Lincoln: Para mí no es nada gracioso Lori, bueno con toda la seriedad que tienes casi parece como si todo esto fuera verdad y no un juego.

-Lori: Y mira quien lo dice bueno ya no digamos más y divirtámonos.

-Lincoln: Está bien pero ya no me asustes de esa manera, te lo agradecería.

Así ambos hermanos pasaron el resto de la tarde entre juegos y diversiones, entraron a una cabina fotográfica y se tomaron fotos, también se tomaron selfies en los diferentes juegos recreativos hasta que caiga la noche, durante toda esa tarde las personas los miraban como si en verdad fueran una pareja de enamorados muy singular. Más tarde ya saliendo del centro de diversiones Lori le propuso en ir a cenar.

-Lori: Lincoln quieres ir a cenar conmigo? Literalmente aún tenemos como dos horas antes de que nuestros padres lleguen a casa.

-Lincoln: Lori yo te acompañare a donde tú quieras ir.

-Lori: Entonces vamos.

Se subieron a la camioneta y Lori llevo a Lincoln a un nuevo restaurante que se especializaba en comida francesa y este se acababa de inaugurar hace solo cuatro días. Una vez adentro un mesero se les acerco para atenderlos.

-Mesero: Muy buenas noches y sean bienvenidos al nuevo restaurante francés. Me llamo Reems y hoy yo seré su mesero y estaré aquí para servirles en todo lo que necesiten.

Tanto Lincoln como Lori pidieron el menú especial para deleitar los sabores franceses. Así mismo mientras deleitaban la cena con una bebida saludable, con algunos postres y se pusieron a conversar de asuntos que eran poco triviales acerca de sus vidas, amigos y la de sus hermanas.

Una vez terminaron de con su magnífica cena francesa pidieron la cuenta.

-Mesero: Su cuenta.

-Lincoln: Tenga y puede quedarse con el cambio como un bono de agradecimiento de nuestra parte.

La rubia quedo muy sorprendida en ver como su hermano pago la cuenta, cuando ella tenía listo el dinero en la mano para pagarlo.

-Mesero: Oh es usted muy amable y gentil joven. Puedo pensar que su novia se ganó su corazón por su amabilidad y su gentileza. Usted es muy afortunado en tener a alguien como esta dama, con su permiso me retiro y gracias por su preferencia.

El peliblanco y la rubia quedaron ruborizados por la nueva consideración, pero más aún lo estaba el albino ya que era la quinta persona en considerarlo como el novio de Lori. Pero el peliblanco ya no le replico al mesero porque sabía que aún seguía jugando con Lori a los novios.

-Lori: Ya nos vamos Lincoln?

-Lincoln: Si ya nosotros nos retiramos.

Ambos hermanos se subieron a la camioneta ya con la trayectoria de regresar a su hogar antes que sus padres llegaran a casa.

-Lori: (Conduciendo con una sonrisa) Viste como nos llamó ese mesero nos dijo que éramos novios como si fuéramos en verdad una pareja? Es gracioso no crees?

-Lincoln: (Ligera sonrisa) Pues vaya que si se la creyó pero de alguna forma no me gusta engañar a las personas…. No sé pero es como si hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que no debería de estar mintiendo, debe de ser mi subconsciente si eso debe ser.

-Lori: (Deteniendo la camioneta) Lincoln no quiero que estés sintiéndote culpable, ya te dije que solo estaríamos jugando hasta que terminemos con el día y como todo esto ya termino no tienes que seguir sintiéndote así.

-Lincoln: Esta bien, pero en otra vez no quisiera que los engañemos, de alguna otra forma siento remordimiento. Tampoco quiero que me asustes en hacerme creer que quías besarme llevándome al túnel del amor.

-Lori: Esta bien hermanito si no quieres que juguemos de esa manera ya no lo haremos. Ahora volvamos a casa.

Una vez llegaron a casa, por suerte sus padres aún no habían llegado y para su sorpresa encontraron la casa en buenas condiciones, sin ningún desorden ni desastre. Pues todas estaban sentadas en la sala viendo un programa de talentos.

-Luna: Vaya hermanos al fin llegaron.

-Luan: Y como les fue, compraron algo?

-Lori: Literalmente nos fue muy bien chicas y hoy compre un hermoso vestido de color negro.

-Leni: (Emocionada) huy Lori déjame verlo por favor.

-Lori: Esta bien Leni pero solo trata de no descoserlo.

-Luan: Nos alegra que te estés poniendo bien Lori, es bueno ver que hoy te hayas divertido junto a Lincoln, no es así Lincoln?

-Lincoln: Pues si en verdad hoy la pase muy bien con Lori *Pensamientos* (Huy si supieran que hoy me catalogaron cinco personas como el novio de Lori, no sé qué pensarían)

-Lynn: Oye Lori por fin me alegra que te hayas distraído un poco el día de hoy y que por lo menos hayas tratado de olvidar al tal Bobby.

-Lori: No digas tanto de eso Lynn literalmente aún me estoy recuperando un poco, pero gracias de todas maneras y a todas ustedes chicas.

-Lola: Y ese oso que tienes en tus brazos Lori?

-Lori: Ah por poco lo olvido (Acercándose a Lily) Por cierto este oso es para ti Lily, Lincoln lo gano especialmente para ti hermanita.

-Lily: (Sonriendo muy feliz y abrazando el peluche) Pop pop.

-Lincoln: (Dirigiéndose a las escaleras) Bueno yo ya subiré a cambiarme.

-Lori: Literalmente yo también debo ir a cambiarme (Subiendo las escaleras) Ah casi lo olvido Leni en donde está mi vestido.

-Leni: Vestido ¿Cuál vestido? (Portando el vestido)

-Lori: (Suspirando) Aaaash, mira olvídalo y ven conmigo.

Esa noche la casa loud se mantuvo con tan solo un poco de ruido hasta la llegada de sus padres.

Llego la hora de la cena, Lincoln y Lori solo cenaron poco debido a que ellos ya habían cenado en el restaurante francés. Así que ellos solo se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones ya para descansar por el día tan divertido que ambos tuvieron, cada uno se cepillo los dientes antes de irse a dormir.

Más tarde cuando todos ya estaban dormidos la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln se abrió lentamente y fue Lori quien entro y se sentó a lado del peliblanco y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y su cabello cosa que despertó al albino.

-Lincoln: (Con los ojos medio cerrados) Lori sucede algo?

-Lori: Solo vine para agradecerte por este grandioso día que me permitiste compartir contigo.

-Lincoln: Al contrario Lori el gusto fue totalmente mío por permitirme estar este día maravilloso a lado de tu compañía, sabiendo que son tus dos últimos meses aquí con nosotros.

-Lori: Eres muy gentil hermanito (Acariciándole el cabello y el rostro) Por cierto ya estaba olvidando en saber de dónde sacaste el dinero para pagar la cuenta de la cena.

-Lincoln: Lori hermanita he estado trabajando un tiempo en la temporada de otoño limpiando las hojas de los jardines de los vecinos y en muchas calles, así que hoy quise ser yo quien pague la cuenta, porque no quería que fueras tú la que pagara por casi todo.

-Lori: Eso fue muy gentil y amable de tu parte Lincoln, gracias.

La rubia se acercó al peliblanco dándole un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

-Lori: Descansa hermanito.

-Lincoln: Igualmente Lori que tengas dulces sueños.

Luego de todo eso la rubia se retiró a su habitación, pero por la mente del peliblanco aún seguía meditando por qué razón comenzó a sonrojarse muchas veces cuando vio a su hermana con el vestido puesto y cuando la maquillaron, ya que el siempre vio a Lori varias veces maquillarse y verla con diversos vestidos, pero esta vez no entendía por qué se quedó pasmado en más de una ocasión, además de que hoy su hermana lo tomo de la mano y lo lleno de besos y caricias en el cine, con todo por si fuera poco hoy jugaron a los novios haciéndoles creer a muchos de que ellos eran en verdad una pareja, lo cual llamo la atención de las personas. Pero él pensaba que solo lo había hecho para hacer sentir bien a su hermana, ya que recordaba que el aria cualquier cosa con tal verlas felices a todas sus hermanas.

Pero aun el peliblanco no salía de su trance, solo se decía así mismo que tal vez su hermana hoy le dio tanto afecto, quizás sería porque en verdad ella lo aprecia demasiado y que solo ella siente un gran amor fraternal hacia él, así mismo que quiere pasar más tiempo con el único hermano de la familia, dicho todo eso Lincoln solo decidió guardar todo lo que paso con su hermana como un simple recuerdo y atesorarlo en su memoria, ya que pronto Lori partiría a la universidad y ya no se volverían a ver por mucho tiempo. Sin nada más que decir el peliblanco pudo conciliar el sueño tranquilamente sabiendo que hoy se divirtió a lado de la compañía de su hermana.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Sentimientos

1:30 am habitación de Lori y Leni

Esa noche a la madrugada la rubia se encontraba en el medio de su cama y sentada, cubierta con sus sabanas, con los ojos cerrados, tomándose las manos en sus mejillas y con una pequeña sonrisa muy ligera se encontraba despierta y no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que estaba muy pensativa por todo lo que paso el día de ayer con su hermano. Lori sabía muy bien que durante el noviazgo que tuvo con su ex novio Bobby nunca se había divertido tanto como lo hizo ayer con Lincoln. Ella pensaba en todo lo que paso en la salida con su hermano, de cómo el la trato, la halago sinceramente de muy buena manera en sus compras. Pero también no dejaba de pensar que en ese día tan divertido en más de una ocasión los consideraron a ella y a su hermano como novios cuando realmente solo estaban jugando por petición de ella.

Todo eso la tenía despierta, pero lo que aún más la mantenía sin sueño era que su propio hermano le dijo unas bellas palabras de las cuales no podía borrarlas de su mente fácilmente y era eso lo que la mantenía sin poder dormir, pues aquellas bellas palabras que le dedico pasaban por su mente diciendo "Si no fueras mi hermana sería un privilegio que seas mi novia" Aunque el albino solo le dijo por hacerla sentir bien y tomándolo como una pequeña broma, pero al parecer la rubia tomo esas palabras tan bellas de manera muy seria y como si fueran verdaderamente ciertas.

La rubia se quedó meditando esas bellas palabras que su hermano le dijo y en voz muy baja y con una ligera alegría comenzó a decirse a ella misma.

-Lori: (Cerrando los ojos y tomándose las mejillas) Hay Lincoln literalmente tenías que ser tan tierno y coqueto. (Suspiro de enamorada) (Enrojecida) (Hay Lincoln me dijiste que soy muy bonita, de verdad te parezco linda?) *Se decía en sus pensamientos* (De verdad quieres que sea tu novia si yo no fuera tu hermana?)

La rubia nunca se daba cuenta de que en el fondo de su corazón se estaban creando de manera inconsciente unos sentimientos prohibidos hacia el peliblanco, aquellos sentimientos se hacían poco a poco más fuertes, pues comenzaron a aflorar de manera muy lenta y débil desde aquella noche en la que Lincoln la consoló de la ruptura de su ex novio. De esa manera continuaba meditando como su querido hermanito la hacía sentir querida y amada, al estar al lado de él. Ella se sentía como si no le faltara nada, pues había encontrado en su hermano apoyo, comprensión, paz con tranquilidad y lo más importante un afecto fraternal que levantaba su autoestima.

Meditando todo eso ella comenzó a recordar como su querido hermano comenzó a tocarle y acariciarle el rostro aquella noche afligida y angustiada que tuvo, recordando como la consolaba sintiendo junto a ella el inmenso dolor que traía en su corazón y como luego sus manos recorrían su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos y como la miraba a los ojos aunque el trataba de evitarlos, pero también halagarla que siempre fue una mujer bella sin la necesidad de tener cubierto el rostro con maquillaje. Con todo eso la rubia se enrojeció aún más, pues nunca pensó que su hermano la hiciera sentir tan bien y ruborizarla con tan solo palabras directas e indirectas, pero también sintió una gran diferencia de cómo sus cálidas manos eran distintas con las de su ex novio.

Después comenzó a recordar que durante el desarrollo de la película ella lo tomo de la mano entrelazándose por completo con la de su hermano y como pudo tener el valor de decirle que quería besarlo en la mejilla mirándolo muy ruborizada. Pues ella sintió como una pequeña fuerza la obligaba a tomarlo de la mano y acariciarle el rostro y llenarlo de besos, pero a la vez pensaba que quizás se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento de la emoción y pasión del drama de la película y por eso dejo que fluyera todo ese afecto hacia su hermano.

-Lori: (Voz baja) (No sé por qué lo hice, debió ser esa pequeña fuerza o tal vez la emoción, pero literalmente se sintió tan bien acariciarle el rostro y darle besos en su mejilla, sentí como todo lo que hice me devolvía transmitiéndome paz con tranquilidad y nuevas fuerzas para mí con solo haberle tocado y haberle dado pequeños besos en su mejilla, literalmente se sintió tan bien)

Verdaderamente Lori se sentía tan bien y a gusto con la compañía de su hermano, se sentía querida, amada y la hacía sentir muy especial, Lincoln la trato de manera muy amable y gentil, apreciando todo lo que valía. Pero sin darse cuenta, Lincoln jamás pensó de tratarla de esa forma tan amable y gentilmente llegaría a ser algo tan extremo, con todo eso no nunca se percató de que estaba empezando a enamorar a su propia hermana de una forma muy inconsciente y que Lori comenzó a generar sentimientos hacia el de la misma forma, dando como resultado un afecto que no se veía como un amor fraternal, sino más bien como un amor hacia un hombre como al que se encuentre amándolo cualquier mujer, realmente tal como se pudo apreciar durante el trayecto de las escenas románticas de la película.

-Lori: (Enrojecida) (Suspirando de forma muy enamorada) Literalmente tu si sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien apreciaste sinceramente como me quedaba el vestido, como me maquillaron, me dijiste que me veía hermosa y divina, nadie como tú me ha sabido apreciar tanto, ni siquiera mi ex novio supo apreciarme tanto y halagarme tanto como hiciste tú.

La rubia no se percataba de que estaba comenzando a hablar como si lo estuviera conociendo por primera vez, hasta pensó que su salida fuera en realidad como una cita con una persona con la quien recientemente estaría entablando una amistad y que desearían conocerse más a menudo.

-Lori: (Enrojecida) (Voz baja) Literalmente él es un caballero, me supo apreciar, me dio una bondadosa y sincera opinión de mí, me supo tratar bien, casi siento como si me estuviera adulando (Suspirando) Con toda esa amabilidad y gentileza y ese acto caballeroso de pagar la cena cuando es tan solo un niño de doce años (suspirando) Literalmente quisiera que nos conozcamos más

Pero de pronto entró en su razón saliendo por completo de su trance y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando como una mujer enamorada.

-Lori: (Sacudiendo la cabeza y con voz baja) Pero que es lo que estoy diciendo y pensando, estoy hablando como si hubiera tenido una cita con mi hermano, (Volviendo a su trance) Aunque no puedo negar de que me gustó mucho que me tratara de esa manera tan amable y gentil (Se tira una bofetada suave) Ya Lori deja de pensar de él de esa manera. Pero es casi imposible olvidar lo que él me dijo que si yo no fuera su…. (Se dio otra bofetada suave) Pero ya es hora de dejar de pensar así de él.

Por más que trataba de intentar en suprimir todo no podía hacerlo pues regresaba a ella las bellas palabras que el peliblanco le dijo ayer por la tarde, pues realmente se quedaron grabadas en su memoria y no podía suprimirlas por más que intentaba.

-Lori: (Tomándose la cabeza) Ya Lori Loud debes dejar de pensar de esa forma de tu hermano. Debo de ver que él es solo mi hermanito menor que me brindo todo su apoyo desde mi ruptura con mi ex novio y que gracias a su compañía del día de ayer pude al menos no pensar casi en Bobby por todo el día.

Luego de haber aclarado todo eso la rubia pudo recién conciliar el sueño y pudo dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que también se divirtió mucho con la compañía de su hermano y así cayó en un profundo sueño ya que lo necesitaba porque al día siguiente debía llevar a sus hermanas y a Lincoln a la escuela y a la preparatoria.

Y así pasaron los días con la misma rutina de siempre, durante aquellos días Lori ya se comenzaba a sentir bien, pues había estado empezando a recuperarse de la ruptura con su ex novio Bobby. Lori ya se sentía bien y todas sus hermanas, sus padres y Lincoln vieron que por fin su hermana e hija mayor se estaba recuperando y reincorporando emocionalmente. Pero nadie sabía que fue Lincoln quien había estado curando la herida de su corazón de manera muy inconsciente, y ni el mismo se dio cuenta de que era el quien la sanaba por haberla hecho sentir bien en el momento más difícil que atravesaba la rubia.

Pero en la mente de la rubia lo que no dejaba de pasar ni salir eran las palabras que su hermano le dedico "Si no fueras mi hermana sería un privilegio que seas mi novia" Aquellas dulces palabras siempre lograban abochornar a la rubia. Y así ella comenzó a mirar de reojo a su pequeño hermano mientras este jugaba y hacia divertir a sus cinco hermanas menores y las ayudaba en sus quehaceres al igual que a todas sus hermanas y a ella misma, Lori lo miraba muy de reojo sin que Lincoln se diera cuenta de que en el fondo él estaba ocupando un lugar en el fondo de su corazón, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Pues la rubia solo pensaba que era un amor fraternal que sentía hacia él. Hasta ella llego a pensar que solo estaba pasando por el complejo de hermana hacia su querido hermano menor. Pero en verdad no era así como ella lo pensaba, pues el amor es ciego y de manera inconscientemente se estaba comenzando a enamorar de su propia sangre.

Esa tarde mientras que ella lo miraba de reojo recibió un mensaje de su amiga Becky y de sus demás amigas, pues le pedían que se reunieran en casa de su amiga pelirroja para realizar una pequeña fiesta de despedida para cada una de ellas debido a que todas partirían a diferentes universidades del país. Lori solo les devolvió el mensaje gustosamente diciéndoles que vendría para reunirse con ellas.

Una vez que la rubia llego a casa de su amiga Becky esta les pidió que podían divertirse. Comieron y bebieron un poco y se pusieron a dialogar sobre sus respectivos futuros y expectativas.

-Becky: (Ligeramente mareada) Y dinos Lori que has pensado sobre tu futuro, dinos has pensado en casarte con tu Bubu osito?

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron con esa pregunta que, todas se acercaron a preguntarle si irían juntos a la universidad, en donde se casarían, cuántos hijos tendrían, entre otros.

-Lori: (Ligeramente mareada) Bueno chicas con respecto a mi futuro decidí formarme como abogada y llegar a ser una juez fiscal y será en los Ángeles del estado de California. Pero ahora con respecto a mi vida sentimental…..Literalmente…. Bobby termino conmigo chicas.

-Todas: ¡QUEEEE….!

Todas sus amigas se quedaron muy sorprendidas con esa respuesta.

-Becky: (Ligeramente mareada) Aaaahh…. Yo…. Yo de….De veras que lo siento mucho Lori, de verdad no lo sabía.

-Whitney: (Ligeramente mareada) Cuanto lo lamento amiga nunca pensé que su relación a distancia terminaría de esta forma.

-Teri: (Ligeramente mareada) (Tomándola de las manos) Lori amiga sé que habrá sido muy triste por todo lo que hayas tenido que pasar, si todas nosotras lo hubiéramos sabido antes te abríamos apoyado desde el principio, sé que ya es tarde pero te doy mi apoyo.

-Dana: (Ligeramente mareada) Hay amiga de verdad todas nosotras lo sentimos, pero él es un tonto por dejar a una gran chica como tú Lori.

-Lori: (Ligeramente mareada) Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo chicas de verdad me siento muy agradecida por todo esto, sé que ahora ya estoy un poco más tranquila y calmada debido a cada apoyo y esfuerzo que me dieron cada una mis hermanas, mi hermano, mis padres y mis mejores amigas, gracias a cada una de ustedes chicas, gracias por todo.

-Becky: (Ligeramente mareada) (Tomándola de los hombros) Ahora Lori debes saber que cuando estés en la universidad estarás rodeada de muchos chicos, tal vez te llegues a enamorar de alguien mi querida amiga.

-Lori: (Ligeramente mareada, sonrojada y tomándose las mejillas) Hay (Suspiro de enamorada) pero que dices Becky literalmente no quisiera pensar por ahora en eso, solo puedo pensar en otra cosa, ("Si no fueras mi hermana sería un privilegio que seas mi novia") *Se decía en su mente*

-Whitney: (Ligeramente mareada) Lori amiga es verdad (Tomándola de las manos) Becky tiene razón mírate aun eres muy joven, tienes mucho por delante, encontraras a un chico muy amable y gentil que te amara y te valorara, te respetara por todo lo que vales. Por todo eso nunca pienses que vas a terminar sola, tenlo por seguro. Recuerda que nosotras tus amigas siempre estaremos contigo para apoyarte.

-Lori: (Ligeramente mareada) Gracias chicas ustedes siempre fueron mis mejores amigas y sé que donde quiera que me vaya y al igual que ustedes, siempre estaremos en contacto y así estaremos juntas.

-Dana: (Ligeramente mareada) Me alegra que suban esos ánimos y esa es la actitud que quiero ver en ti Lori y ahora sigamos con la fiesta de nuestra despedida ya que esto aún no acaba.

-Teri: (Ligeramente mareada) Eso es lo que quería oír de ti Lori que ya estés superando todo eso. Chicas sepan que ya ordene más delivery para esta noche así que divirtámonos porque quizás no nos veamos en años.

Así pasaron aquel día las cinco amigas unidas entre juegos, risas y pequeños enojos, tomándose fotos y selfies entre ellas para un lindo recuerdo, pues era la última vez que permanecían unidas, porque cada una iría partiendo en los próximos días, y que probablemente no se verían en varios años. Mientras aquellas cinco jovencitas se divertían hasta que cayera la noche, comenzaron a beber aun mas pues de manera clandestina ingerían bebidas aunque todavía no tenían la mayoría de edad, mientras pasaba todo eso, otra tormenta comenzaba a caer en Royal Woods.

Cuando la reunión y fiesta de despedida concluyó ya eran las 10:00 pm de la noche, todas las chicas se encontraban en un estado de ebriedad por el alcohol que ingirieron. Los padres de la pelirroja vieron en qué estado se encontraban las amigas de su hija, así que decidieron ser ellos quienes las llevaran a sus respectivos hogares. Una vez llegaron a la casa de los Loud los padres de la rubia les agradecieron por traer a su hija a casa. Los señores Lynn y Rita no regañaron a su hija, tampoco la reprendieron, ya que Lori tenía la mayoría de edad y también fue el último día en que pasaba con todas sus amigas de la preparatoria.

Cuando la rubia se dirigía a su habitación acompañado de sus padres vio que toda la casa estaba en completo silencio, debía ser seguramente porque todas sus hermanas y Lincoln ya estarían durmiendo, sus padres la recostaron y la dejaron durmiendo en su habitación para después retirarse y dejarla descansar. Mientras ella dormía tranquilamente, se comenzó a despertar repentinamente para luego dirigirse hacia la habitación del peliblanco, apoyándose en las paredes y tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

Una vez que entro a la habitación del peliblanco, la rubia se sentó al costado de él y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y el rostro de su hermanito, lo cual hizo que Lincoln se despertara.

-Lori: …..Hic…. Literalmente es tan lindo cuando duerme (Acercándose)…. Hic…. Mi hermanito (Acariciándole el cabello y el rostro)…. Hic….

-Lincoln: (Despertándose)…. L… L... Lori… Q…Q… Que estas haciendo aquí a estas horas.

-Lori: Tranquilo hermanito…. Hic….solo quería saber cómo estabas y quería pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Lincoln: Estas ebria no es así?

-Lori: (Voz poco afligida) Mira hermanito…. Hic….Yo no bebí mucho solo pasaba el ultimo día con mis amigas….Hic….Literalmente….Hic…. Fue una despedida de chicas…. Ni siquiera sé si nos volveremos a ver algún día y que cada una de ellas estará partiendo en estos días.

-Lincoln: Ya veo…. (Mirada extraña) Pero dime tu….Te sientes bien?

-Lori: (Mirando hacia al piso) Yo solo quería ver como estabas y no…. Se…. Si tal vez…. Podría dormir a tu lado esta noche.

El silencio invadió por un momento la habitación del albino y a él mismo, estaba muy sorprendido por la petición de su hermana, él siempre las había apoyado en todo para hacerlas sentir bien a cada una de sus hermanas. Pero ahora esta petición por parte de la rubia lo dejo muy perturbado del simple hecho de querer dormir a su lado.

-Lincoln: (Nervioso y cogiéndose la nuca) Veraz Lori…. Aaaahh…. Como puedo decirte…. (Suspiro) Mira Lori no es que yo no quiera que te quedaras a dormir aquí pero…. Sabes algo? Siempre respetaría tu derecho de privacidad es por eso que puedes quedarte a dormir en mi cama, yo por mi parte me iré a dormir al sofá de la sala (Tomando una almohada y una cobija) *Se preparaba para salir y dejar a su hermana para que descanse en su cama*

Pero la rubia lo cogió de la mano antes de que pudiera salir siquiera.

-Lori: (Tomándolo de la mano y mirando hacia un costado) No dije ningún momento que te fueras, yo…. Literalmente solo quería pasar la noche aquí, junto a ti para que de esa manera este pasando más tiempo contigo hermanito (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Acaso te molesta dormir conmigo?, Las veces que dormiste con Lynn, Lucy, Lily la hacen más especiales para ti? O es que… Son muy diferentes que a tus demás hermanas…. Incluso…. A mí? *Dijo con voz afligida y derramando lagrimas*

-Lincoln: Yo nunca dije eso Lori (Tomándola del rostro) Por otra parte no es normal que dos hermanos duerman juntos en la misma cama e incluso ya a estas alturas eso sería muy raro…. Pero dije que haría cualquier cosa con tal de verlas felices y hacerlas sentir bien y si con esto tú te sentirás bien Lori entonces te puedes quedarte (Limpiándole las lágrimas)

-Lori: Lo dices en serio?

-Lincoln: Por favor Lori perdóname si te hice sentir mal o te ofendí y quiero que sepas que yo las quiero a todas por igual, no tengo ninguna que sea especial, sino que todas ustedes son especiales para mí, porque las amo, son mi familia.

-Lori: Gracias hermanito, siempre has sido muy gentil y considerado con cada una de nosotras, eres un gran hombre y lo serás aún más cuando crezcas y con toda esa actitud de amabilidad y gentileza que tienes muchas chicas se llegaran a enamorarse de ti.

-Lincoln: Lori hermanita ya no quiero verte triste y decaída…. Mira yo sé que tú también no te quedaras sola Lori eso si te lo prometo, encontraras a un hombre que te amara como nunca en tu vida, ese hombre será el amor de tu vida, solo debes ser paciente contigo misma hermanita (Tomándola del rostro) No estarás sola (Sonriéndole) Con toda esa belleza que tienes y esa hermosa sonrisa y todos tus cimientos, aquel hombre que te conozca estará perdidamente enamorado de ti.

-Lori: (Mirando hacia un costado) Tú crees? A veces pienso que solo lo dices para levantarme el ánimo.

-Lincoln: ¡No!... Lori esto ya lo habíamos hablado hace más de una semana solo debes ser paciente y veras que con el tiempo ese joven llegara a tu vida, recuerda que tú también eres muy joven aun, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Lori: (Afligida) En verdad no quiero que otro hombre me vuelva a lastimar, esta vez sí que no lo soportaría *Decía entre lágrimas*

-Lincoln: Lori hermanita (Limpiándole las lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido) Yo te prometo que el hombre de tu vida llegara a algún día, él nunca te lastimara porque te protegerá siempre y va a estar a tu lado siempre en los momentos buenos y los malos y ese hombre será el amor de tu vida, el que estará hablando siempre contigo. Así que no mas lagrimas por esta noche (Acariciándole el rostro) Durmamos que ya es muy tarde.

-Lori: (Sonriéndole ligeramente mientras ella tomaba la mano de su hermano en su propia mejilla) *Se decía en su mente* (Acaso estaré hablando con el amor de mi vida?)

El peliblanco le hizo un espacio en su cama para que ambos se recostaran y durmieran.

-Lori: Buenas noches hermanito…. Te amo (Dándole un beso en la mejilla)

-Lincoln: Descansa hermanita…. También te quiero.

Ambos hermanos conciliaron el sueño y se pudieron dormir. Más tarde mientras la tormenta arreciaba aún más, Lori abrazo la espalda de su hermano mientras Lincoln estaba profundamente dormido en un sueño REM, la rubia se acercaba apretando su cuerpo con el del peliblanco.

-Lori: (Susurrando en voz baja con los ojos cerrados) Tu espalda es muy suave cálida hermanito.

-Lincoln:….Zzzzz…..Zzzzz *No decía nada pues estaba totalmente dormido*

Mientras dormía en compañía del peliblanco la rubia estaba más que feliz pero aún no se daba cuenta y tampoco admitía que finalmente se había enamorado de su propio hermano ya que ella solo seguía pensando que solo sentía un amor fraternal o el complejo de hermana y lo mucho que lo quería demostrándole un gran afecto. Mientras dormía abrazándolo recitaba aquellas bellas palabras en su mente que Lincoln le dedico hace días ("Si no fueras mi hermana sería un privilegio que seas mi novia") La rubia se durmió abrazando a su hermano esperando tener un bello sueño junto a él.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Soñando a Tu Lado

12:30 am habitación de Lincoln

Aquella noche muy lluviosa en la habitación del albino una chica rubia se encontraba durmiendo. Mientras que ella lo abrazaba por la espalda empezaba a tener uno de los más bellos y hermosos sueños que tendría a lo largo de su vida joven.

En aquel sueño que la rubia tenía se ella encontraba en un campo verde, cubierto por diferentes y hermosos tipos de plantas de jardines como rosas, girasoles, claveles, crisantes entre otros.

Ella se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol la cual le regalaba descanso, pues se encontraba sentada mientras que con los ojos cerrados acariciaba y besaba suavemente las mejillas de un hombre que se encontraba sentado a su lado. Aquel hombre al costado de la rubia tenía; el cabello de color blanco que era un poco largo, tenía como unos 20 años de edad, tenía la estatura de 1.85, una camisa de modelo jeans desbotonada y remangadas en sus brazos, un playera de manga larga igualmente remangadas en los brazos, unos pantalones jeans de color azul claro, calzados de botines modelo CAT color amarillo. La rubia abrió los ojos y vio a un bello hombre que lo miraba con una cálida y suave sonrisa.

La rubia no sabía que se encontraba besando a semejante belleza varonil, pues pareciera como si estaría besando a un gran supermodelo muy apuesto, que sin duda alguna derretiría el corazón de cualquier chica.

La rubia se enrojeció rápidamente y se quedó pasmada como nunca antes, pues la simpática belleza de aquel joven peliblanco y su elegancia superaba por mucho a la del joven británico Hugh que una vez conoció. Así que la rubia logro salir de su trance y le pregunto quién era el.

-Lori: (Enrojecida)….Aaaaahh…. Disculpa pero literalmente quien eres tú.

El joven peliblanco le respondió con una voz ligeramente gruesa pero muy suave.

-Joven: Estas jugando conmigo amor?

-Lori: (Enrojecida) Amor? Que quieres decir con eso.

-Joven: No te hagas la inocente conmigo, está claro de que yo soy el amor de tu vida.

La rubia no podía decir una palabra estaba muy perpleja como para decir algo, así que se tranquilizó y más calmada respondió.

-Lori: Mi amor? Pero si yo ni siquiera se tu nombre.

-Joven: Sigues haciéndote la inocente que no sabes nada? Pues si quieres jugar de esa forma, entonces juguemos de esa manera Lori.

-Lori: Aaaahh…. Espera como es que tú sabes mi nombre.

-Joven: Lori Loud (susurrándole suavemente al oído de la rubia) Yo soy Lincoln Loud tengo 20 años…. Y soy novio tuyo (Acto seguido le paso la lengua suavemente por la mejilla) La rubia quedo más perpleja y ruborizada que antes y no sabía que responder.

Ella estaba totalmente sorprendida y no podía creer lo que veía, su único hermano varón de la familia, el cual una vez fue un niño que andaba en ropa interior por la casa, se volvió todo un hombre, ahora tenía una estatura de 185, tenía un cuerpo tonificado, su cabello creció un poco más, pues era muy apuesto, hermoso y simpático con una sonrisa cautivadora, sobre todo que le dijo que era su novio. *Acto seguido el joven peliblanco empezó a besar el cuello de la rubia y a succionarla*

-Lincoln: (Tomando el cuello de la rubia con sus manos y besándola) Dime Lori te gusta lo que sientes? *Decía con una voz seductora*

-Lori: (Ruborizada y jadeando) Ahhh…. Sí, pero Lincoln entonces literalmente tu y yo somos enamorados?

-Lincoln: (Besando y succionando el cuello de Lori) Si mi amor tu y yo somos pareja. No te sientes feliz de que por fin estemos juntos?

-Lori: (Más calmada) Si mi conejito blanco me siento muy feliz de que tú y yo por fin seamos novios (Acariciándole el rostro)…. Entonces literalmente podemos besarnos sin problemas.

El peliblanco tomo a la rubia por la cintura y la trajo consigo cayendo al césped encima de él.

-Lincoln: (Mirándola a los ojos) Lori.

-Lori: Si Lincoln?

-Lincoln: … Bésame.

La joven rubia se acercó tomando con sus manos el rostro del albino y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a unir sus labios suavemente con los de su amado, ambos se besaban con mucha ternura y pasión mientras se acariciaban los rostros del uno al otro y sonreían tiernamente. Sinceramente la rubia disfrutaba mucho de los labios de su amado peliblanco. Nunca antes sintió como un beso apasionado le podía transmitir tanto amor, lo que ella sentía era sin duda uno d los momentos más románticos de su vida.

Mientras continuaban aquel beso apasionado y tierno la rubia le ofreció su lengua al peliblanco, buscaba que ambos se entrelazaran, así que el joven albino le accedió su paladar y ambos comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas. Después de aquel apasionado beso, ambos se levantaron sentándose quedando saturados por el beso que se dieron.

-Lincoln: Te gusto el beso que nos dimos mi amor?

-Lori: Literalmente lo disfrute me gustó mucho y estoy satisfecha.

-Lincoln: Y qué te parece este (Acercándose) *Le dio otro suave beso en los labios pero esta vez le transmitió mucho más amor, pasión y nuevas energías*

La rubia disfrutaba este beso mucho más que el primero, pues este beso que el joven peliblanco le daba le transmitía toda su pasión, su amor y nuevas energías para ella, incluso con tan solo un beso del joven peliblanco era suficiente para hacerla perder la razón, era muy maravilloso lo que la rubia sentía y sin duda era otro de sus momentos más románticos por el cual pasaba en un sueño. Así que la rubia le correspondió aquel beso con los ojos cerrados, después sus lenguas se volvieron a entrelazar.

Después de aquel beso tan apasionado se separaron dejando caer un pequeño hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas. El joven peliblanco la mira a los ojos y le pregunta.

-Lincoln: (Poniéndose de pie) Te gustaría ir a un sitio más privado, en donde solo estemos tu y yo? *Le extiende su mano*

-Lori: Por su puesto mi querido joven caballero (Extendiéndole el dorso de su mano)

El joven peliblanco la toma de la mano, la levanta y la carga en sus brazos fornidos.

-Lincoln: (Susurrándole) Te llevare a un lugar en donde te daré la mejor experiencia de tu vida que jamás hayas experimentado.

La rubia estaba muy sorprendida y sonrojada, ella siempre había querido tener esa linda y hermosa experiencia con un hombre que realmente la ame, lamentablemente no lo tuvo con el primer chico que conoció, pero ahora ella quería tener ese momento mágico con el verdadero amor de su vida, pues ese amor verdadero era quien la estaba cargando en sus brazos y estaba decidida a entregarle todo su cuerpo y su virginidad.

-Lori: (Pegando su frente con la de Lincoln)… Haz conmigo lo que tú quieras mi amor…..Por cierto amor, dime qué edad tengo ahora.

-Lincoln: Lori amor mío Tienes tus 18 años.

-Lori: ¡QUEEEE…..!? (Despierta saliendo de su sueño)

La rubia despertó dando un pequeño grito sacudiendo la cama de Lincoln, pues ya era de día y temprano.

-Lori: Vaya Literalmente fue un sueño, pero por que…. (Alterada)…. ¡No!…. ¡Oh no! Que no sea cierto, que no me haya pasado esto, no eso sí que no, todo menos esto.

La rubia se miró de forma desapercibida su parte intima para comprobar que no haya tenido ningún sueño húmedo con su hermano.

-Lori: Uffff…. Felizmente no pasó nada (Suspirando)…. Literalmente es gran alivio.

Pero la rubia nunca se percató que el peliblanco estaba despierto y la miraba muy extrañado.

-Lincoln: (mirada extrañada) Lori que te ocurre, despertaste de manera alterada, tienes algún malestar que yo no sepa?

-Lori: No Lincoln literalmente no me pasa nada estoy bien de verdad créeme, solo fue un sueño que me despertó por una pequeña impresión que vi Jejeje…. No es nada del otro mundo… Jeje… En serio hermanito.

-Lincoln: Bueno Lori, pero dime qué tipo de sueño tuviste, acaso fue una pesadilla? O fue algo maravilloso.

-Lori: (ruborizada) Aaaahh… Si literalmente fue un sueño hermoso (Suspirando) fue uno de los sueños más hermosos que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida, es algo muy mágico lo que soñé.

-Lincoln: Pero dime por que tus mejillas están rojas.

-Lori: De veras que lo están? *Mirándose en el espejo* No... No me di cuenta de que estaban así de roja jeje…

-Lincoln: Vaya que lo estas hermanita (Sonrisa) Soñaste con un chico no es así Lori?

-Lori: No que cosas dices Lincoln (Tomándose las mejillas)

-Lincoln: Por cierto buenos días hermana. Aunque se me olvido por completo por todo esto que sucedió, ya sabes.

-Lori: Igualmente Lincoln Buenos días hermanito y será mejor que regrese a mi habitación, gracias por todo Lincoln, literalmente gracias por permitirme pasar la noche aquí.

-Lincoln: Por nada Lori. Ahora ve antes de que suenen las alarmas.

La rubia salió del cuarto del peliblanco con una sonrisa, se tomaba sus mejillas con sus manos, aún estaba sonrojada, pues ella estaba llena de alegría, entro a su habitación bailando y dando vueltas de tanta felicidad, se lanzó a su cama suspirando de forma enamorada, pues al estar enamorada hacia que en ella aumentara sus defensas en su cuerpo fue así que ni siquiera una resaca la afecto.

-Lori: Literalmente este sueño fue uno de los mejores y maravillosos de mi vida.

-Leni: Tuviste un sueño maravilloso Lori?

-Lori: Si (Suspiro de enamorada) Es uno de los más lindos de mi vida Leni…. ¡ESPERA! Estas despierta?

-Leni: Si y escuche lo que dijiste y por qué estas sonrojada eh?

-Lori: Pues veraz *En ese instante suenan las alarmas* (Uff literalmente salvada por la alarma) Leni la cola para el baño, no quieres ser la primera?

-Leni: Huy si hoy quiero ser la primera (Saliendo apresuradamente)

-Lori: Vaya sí que debo ser más discreta con lo que me pasa y todo lo que digo.

Tanto Lincoln como Lori salieron para formar la fila para el baño, siendo Lori la última en formar la cola. Pero por la mente de la rubia pasaba recordando el hermoso sueño que tuvo con Lincoln, así que lo miraba de reojo por detrás y se decía así misma en sus pensamientos de como él se vería en unos años.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (No puedo creer que Lincoln vaya a convertirse en un gran hombre muy apuesto y sexy, sin duda alguna literalmente las chicas van a acosarlo cuando crezca y lo seguirán, incluso querrán llegar a pelearse por él, pues sí que tendrá mucha suerte)

-Leni: (Saliendo del baño) Por fin hoy pude quedarme primero con el baño.

-Lynn: No me lo recuerdes Leni, la primera vez que lo perdí sentí de que había competencia en toda la casa.

Así pasaron los minutos y la fila avanzaba, Lucy fue la antepenúltima cuando llego el penúltimo que era Lincoln, este le ofreció su lugar a Lori.

-Lincoln: Las damas primero *Abriéndole el camino*

-Lori: No Lincoln no sería justo que tomara tu lugar. Además tú te ganaste esa posición.

-Lincoln: Lori los dos somos los últimos, ya no hay nadie más, así que no hay diferencia, mayormente he sido siempre el ultimo, pero eso ya no me importa, por favor tómalo, yo insisto Lori.

-Lori: No lo sé Lincoln, porque me lo ofreces, no sería justo que siguieras esperando tu turno.

-Lincoln: Eres mi hermana mayor y por eso te lo doy, además soy el único hermano varón que tienes y debes de apresurarte o acaso es que quieres que entre contigo jejeje…no lo tomes a mal, es solo una broma Lori jejeje… Ya entra jajaja. Por favor no quisiera que me conviertas en un pretzel humano jajaja….. Pero es que todo esto es muy divertido no lo crees?

La rubia se enrojeció por lo que su hermano le dijo, al parecer Lori tomaba aquellas palabras como si fueran verdaderamente ciertas, así que se decía en sus pensamientos lo que escucho en ese instante.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* *Muy ruborizada*(Hay Lincoln de verdad quieres que entremos? Literalmente si me encantaría bañarme contigo como cuando eras un bebé, pero ahora lo desearía más que cualquier otra cosa)

-Lincoln: *Empujándola a la puerta* Tomate el tiempo necesario.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Diablos Lincoln Literalmente tu gentileza, tu amabilidad y tu caballería me vuelven loca, quisiera bañarme contigo ahora mismo)

La rubia entro al baño sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio, pues ella no se dio cuenta de que su hermano la excito con tan solo palabras.

Mientras los minutos pasaban y la rubia se bañaba, se empezaba a fantasear de como el peliblanco que la tocaba y sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, en ese mismo instante la rubia se comenzó a auto estimular, masajeándose sus partes íntimas. Mientras todo eso ocurría el albino se encontraba por detrás de la pared esperando su turno, pues él nunca se imaginaria que su hermana se daba placer a ella misma pensando en él.

Cuando Lori termino se aseguró de que la bañera estuviera fuera de su evidencia. Así que ella salió con una expresión de felicidad.

-Lori: El baño es tuyo Lincoln (Dijo con una voz baja y seductora)

-Lincoln: Gracias Lori ahora m apresurare, las veré abajo en el desayuno (Entrando)….. Oh no nuevamente olvide mi esponja.

-Lori: No hay problema toma la mía y mejor apresúrate.

-Lincoln: No….. Será mejor que yo regrese por la mía.

-Lori: ¡No! Literalmente yo te la traeré solo dime en donde está.

-Lincoln: Gracias Lori, está por encima de mi armario.

-Lori: Bien te traere mientras tanto tú puedes estar regándote en la bañera. *Dirigiéndose a la habitación del albino*

Una vez que la rubia regreso el peliblanco le dijo que la puerta estaba abierta, la rubia entro y le entrego su esponja, pero de cualquier forma una fuerza de pasión recorrió todo su cuerpo y por poco la rubia comete una locura. Pues estaba a punto de quitarse la bata y entrar a la bañera con el peliblanco. Así que la rubia se dio cuenta lo que estaba por hacer y salió de manera apresurada del baño, cerró la puerta y se puso detrás de ella con un gran susto y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Lori: (Asustada) Que diablos estaba tratando de hacer, en que rayos pensaba, literalmente casi cometo una gran estupidez, *Se dio una bofetada suave en la mejilla y unos cocachos en la cabeza*, Pero literalmente hubiera sido algo hermoso para mi si es que él me hubiera dado su consentimiento *Diciéndose todo eso se fue a su habitación a cambiarse con una sonrisa* *Recordando lo que su hermano le dijo* ("Si no fueras mi hermana sería un privilegio que seas mi novia")

Cuando Lincoln hubo terminado de asarse se fue a cambiarse con su ropa habitual, salió con su mochila y en el pasillo se topó con Lori.

-Lori: Aaaahh…. Vaya Lincoln literalmente fui muy lenta en cambiarme, hasta me ganaste.

-Lincoln: Ustedes son mujeres y necesitan embellecerse, es comprensible.

-Lori: (Sorprendida) De verdad piensas eso de nosotras las mujeres Lincoln?

-Lincoln: Si Lori y ahora bajemos que se nos hará tarde, recuerda que también son tus últimos meses en la que nos lleves a nuestras instituciones educativas.

-Lori: literalmente me había olvidado de eso, pero ahora quien los llevara después?, Digo porque la verdad aun no confío en Leni para que los lleve.

-Lincoln: No te preocupes Lori estaremos bien, Luna ya ha estado empezando con su preparación en una escuela de conducir, puedes confiar en ella cierto?

-Lori: Pues literalmente si puedo confiar en Luna, la verdad ustedes me importan mucho y no quisiera que les pasara nada mientras son llevados a sus respectivas instituciones y extrañare los días en los que solía llevarlos a todos en la camioneta.

-Lincoln: Me alegra que guardes esos momentos maravillosos de todos nosotros, pero no crees que deberías darle al menos una oportunidad a Leni, ella se esforzó por lograr conseguir su licencia y no sería justo que se haya sacrificado tanto en vano, ella lo hizo no solo por nosotros, también lo hizo por ti Lori, para quitarte una pequeña carga y tengas más libertad para ti.

En ese instante se le vino a la mente un recuerdo triste por el cual ella saboteo hace un año el examen de conducir de Leni, se sintió culpable, pero le costaba tener la confianza en Leni para esta tarea como es llevar a todos a las instituciones y a los lugares que deseaban. Así que se resignó y prometió en darle confianza a Leni. Pues no quería que su brevete de conducir estuviera como confiscada de la nada.

-Lori: Esta bien Lincoln, le darle a Leni el privilegio de ser mi sucesora en llevarlos a sus respectivas instituciones, pero será cuando yo me vaya, hasta entonces yo los seguiré llevando.

-Lincoln: Me gusta oír eso de ti, ahora bajemos o vendrán a llamarnos.

-Lori: Si bajemos porque hablar de todo esto hizo que me diera un poco de hambre *Pensamientos * (*Con voz seductora* Pero literalmente también tengo hambre de otra cosa, tener hambre de ti Lincoln)

Ya en la mesa de los adultos Lori miraba de reojo a Lincoln quien consumía su desayuno, la rubia trataba desapercibidamente de mirarlo, pero ahora con solo mirarlo y enfocar su vista en el peliblanco hizo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran sin darse cuenta.

-Lynn jr: Oye hermana porque de pronto te pusiste roja.

-Lori: Ah…. Que? No sé qué me paso, literalmente esto es muy extraño.

-Leni: Ahora que lo recuerdo Lori, hoy estuviste muy feliz al despertar, si mal lo recuerdo bailabas y dabas vueltas con tanta alegría, así ya lo recordé fue por un sueño que tuviste, dijiste que era uno de los sueños más hermosos que hayas tenido.

-Luna: Es cierto eso hermana? Y qué clase de sueño tuviste.

La rubia no podía responder por que cuando le hablaron de que soñó s le vino de inmediato a la cabeza la figura de Lincoln de unos 20 años con todo ese cuerpo tonificado. El corazón de Lori comenzó a latir a mil por hora y se comenzó a poner más roja.

-Lori: (Ruborizada y nerviosa) Y…Y….Yo….Me…Me….Voy Gracias por todo los esperare a afuera en la camioneta, adiós Papá adiós Mamá.

Todos la miraron de manera extrañada hasta el mismo Lincoln, pues él pensó que realmente el sueño que tuvo Lori la altero como al despertarse.

La rubia se subió de manera rápida a la camioneta y se tomaba la cabeza con las manos y meditaba por todo lo que ocurría, recordaba que había tenido un sueño prohibido con Lincoln, se auto estimulo ella misma pensando en él y lo peor de todo estuvo a punto de meterse a la ducha de la bañera cuando él se bañaba.

La rubia solo se reprendía por todo lo pervertida que se estaba volviendo a lado de su hermano. Así que solo se dijo así misma con la cabeza agachada palabras de las cuales ya no podía negarse.

-Lori: Literalmente…... Estoy enamorada…Pero esto….. No puede ser posible él es mi hermano.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Cerca de Ti

La rubia de 18 años se encontraba sentada en la van aun meditando lo ocurrido.

-Lori: Lori Loud Hoy casi cometes una gran estupidez, pero ya no volverá a pasar… Pero ahora solo puedo pensar en él. *Se dijo con una sonrisa*

Mientras pensaba en el maravilloso sueño que tuvo con su hermano, todas sus hermanas subían una por una a la camioneta despidiéndose de sus padres.

-Lola: Oye Lori porque de repente saliste muy apresurada y con la cara totalmente roja, dime te pasa algo?

-Lori: (Nerviosa) No Lola, mira últimamente me siento muy distraída por algo, eso es todo.

-Lola: Seguro que es así? Pues te estas comportando de manera muy rara.

-Lynn jr: Lori podrías decirnos por qué te pusiste muy roja y saliste corriendo cuando Leni solo te pregunto por el sueño que tuviste?

-Lori: Aaaah…. Pero miren la hora que es, literalmente no quisiera que llegaran tarde a la escuela chicas así que abróchense que nos vamos.

-Luna: Hey hermana aun no podemos irnos, porque falta Lincoln, además aun no dices porque saliste corriendo.

-Lisa: Yo opino lo mismo unidad fraternal mayor, no trates de eludir esta interrogante.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Piensa Lori debes darles una excusa) Chicas Salí de esa forma porque hoy soñé con un hombre al que empezaba a conocer, es por eso que me puse así y por la vergüenza que tuve Salí corriendo.

-Leni: Ah, así que solo era eso, con razón estabas bailando y dando vueltas de alegría.

-Lisa: Bueno el amor puede hacer de todo, así que este asunto queda concluido.

Todas las hermanas quedaron conformes por la explicación que su hermana mayor les dio, aunque en su conciencia la rubia sabía que no era así.

-Lincoln: (Entrando) Perdonen la demora chicas es que se me olvido un libro para el día de hoy.

-Sr. Lynn: Adiós hijas, adiós hijo cuídense.

-Sra. Rita: Hasta la tarde y vayan con cuidado.

-Todos: Adiós papá mamá.

-Lori: Bueno es hora de irnos pónganse el cinturón.

Así se dirigieron a sus respectivas instituciones empezando por la preparatoria en donde dejo a Leni y a Luna, pues Lori ya no iba más a la preparatoria, ella ya había concluido su ciclo de preparación para entrar a la universidad. Luego se dirigieron al colegio de secundaria en donde dejo a Luan y a Lynn, luego a la cuna y guardería donde dejo a Lisa y a Lily Y por último a las escuelas primarias en donde dejo a Lucy, Lola , Lana y a Lincoln.

Una vez que se fueron la rubia aun no arrancaba la van para regresar a casa, pues se quedó mirando como el albino se dirigía a la escuela, pensando en todo lo que hoy paso con él desde la noche que llego hasta la hora del desayuno. Así que solo se dio una pequeña sonrisa y lo miraba mientras que él se alejaba.

Al desaparecer el albino de su vista, la rubia decidió volver a casa sabiendo que estaría sola hasta más del medio día, pues sus padres ya se habrían ido a trabajar. Solo le quedaba hacer algo de provecho hasta la hora en la que deba regresar por sus hermanas y Lincoln.

Al llegar a casa la rubia se fue a su habitación a meditar por todo lo que estaba pasando, pues ella finalmente había admitido que se sentía atraída por su hermano, pero nunca antes se sintió así con la presencia de su hermano. Ella aun no podía asimilar porque le pasaba todo esto, ahora al estar tan solo cerca de su hermano sus mejillas se enrojecieron, con tan solo mirarlo y centrarse su vista en él. Así mismo aun recordaba lo que trato de hacer sin darse cuenta cuando él se aseaba en la bañera, la verdad era que ella ya estaba enganchada hacia su hermano. Lincoln siempre estuvo allí para ella, pero desde aquella noche en donde su ex novio termino su relación con ella, al llegar a casa fue él quien lo estuvo esperando con los brazos abiertos en el momento más triste por el cual atravesaba su vida.

Pero porque tenía que ser él, tenía que ser su propio hermano quien la consolaba en sus brazos en una noche muy afligida sintiendo junto a él y compartiendo todo el dolor que traía en su corazón, así mismo acompañándola aquella penosa noche en donde él le secaba el cabello y le removía todo el maquillaje corrido de su rostro, pues el peliblanco la hacía sentir amada y muy querida, hizo del todo por hacerla sentir bien con ella misma, acepto acompañarla a una salida de hermanos en donde él la halago en sus compras de manera muy sincera, además el permitió que su propia hermana lo tomara de la mano en el cine y lo llenara de besos en la mejilla con caricias, pues lo hacía para verla tranquila y feliz, hasta llego a decirle palabras que realmente la cautivaron cuando su hermano solo bromeaba por aceptar jugar a los novios con ella, pero nunca el mismo Lincoln se percataría ni se daría cuenta jamás de que él la estaba enamorando con todo ese trato gentil y amable.

Durante los días después que pasó con su hermano él siempre lograba hacerla sonreír, aun cuando ella volvía a sentirse un poco decaída. Pues desde aquella noche en donde él la consolaba sin darse cuenta se creaban sentimientos de la forma más débil en Lori, pero todo eso se fortaleció cuando el peliblanco le dijo "Si no fueras mi hermana sería un privilegio que seas mi novia" Tales palabras que él las tomo como una pequeña broma por la manera en la que jugaban, sin darse cuenta marcaron por completo su destino con la rubia. El simple hecho aceptar jugar a los novios con su propia hermana en el centro de diversiones terminaría con un resultado inesperado para él.

El peliblanco al haber sanado el corazón roto de la rubia con mucha consideración, nunca se dio cuenta que término volviéndose el dueño del corazón de su propia hermana. Ya no había vuelta atrás, todo esto se salió por completo de la línea de la hermandad y pasaría hacia la línea del incesto.

-Lori: (Sentada en su cama) Yo no puedo sentir esto por mi propio hermano, debo dejar estos sentimientos que tengo hacia él, debo dejar de mirarlo con otros ojos, él es de mí misma sangre, como es posible que yo me sienta atraída por mi propio hermano, hasta incluso anoche me dirigí a su habitación a pedirle dormir junto a él, o tal vez lo hice porque estaba mareada, pero eso no es una excusa….. No a quien trato de engañar estoy enamorada de Lincoln (Suspiro de enamorada) Haaaaay lo amo literalmente es muy lindo.

Pero su conciencia le decía que era su hermano, aun así la rubia se decía en sus pensamientos "No me importa lo quiero a el"

-Lori: He intentado de todo por dejar estos sentimientos hacia él, pero me di cuenta de que ya no puedo más, yo lo amo y quiero que el sienta lo mismo por mí, al principio me negué que podía estarlo, pero toda su gentileza y su amabilidad hicieron que me enamorara más de él, por eso ya no lo negare más.

Pasaban las horas y la rubia daba vueltas por toda la casa recordando en el sueño maravilloso que tuvo con Lincoln, pues nunca se imaginó que llegaría a sentirse atraída por su propio hermano. Realmente se sentía muy confundida, pero a la vez feliz de saber que encontró al chico ideal, pero ahora ella solo esperaba que fuera la hora de que terminara su día en la escuela para poder verlo, ella no dejaba de mirar el reloj insistiendo que se apresurara para salir con la van e ir a recogerlos.

-Lori: Literalmente fue el quien me levanto cuando estaba muy afligida y destrozada por dentro, fue el quien estuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba y por todo eso ya no puedo verlo como mi hermano, quiero ser su novia.

Así paso la mañana siendo la hora de que regresara por sus hermanas y Lincoln, mientras se preparaba para regresar a recogerlos sus padres regresaron para preparar la cena, así que solo los saludo y se fue con dirección a traerlos de regreso a casa. Durante el trayecto a recogerlos se comprometió en no mirar a su hermano con otros ojos.

Una vez de que los recogió a todos trataba de no mirar a su hermano quien estaba sentado en el asiento de adelante. Pero de cualquier forma ella no se sentía tranquila, pues sentía como una pequeña fuerza la obligaba a estar cerca de él y no pudo contenerse y comenzó a mirarlo de manera desapercibida sin desconcentrarse cuando aún conducía la van.

Al llegar a casa y ya en la hora de almorzar la rubia se sentó a lado de su hermano, pues ella ya no podía estar alejada del peliblanco, conversaba a lado de él, sobre cómo le fue en la escuela, que actividades tenia para esta tarde, en que lo podía ayudar, quizás en sus deberes, pero lo cierto es que ella quería estar al lado del chico que se volvió el dueño de su corazón.

Aquella tarde solo ellos dos se quedaron debido a que todas sus hermanas salieron a hacer sus actividades y sus padres a hacer unas compras con la pequeña Lily. La rubia hacía de todo por estar cerca del peliblanco, pues no podía mantenerse alejada de él, iba junto con él a la cocina por un vaso de agua, leer una de sus historietas a lado de él, con ese pretexto para mirarlo de reojo, así mismo observarlo como él jugaba uno de sus videojuegos en la sala. Realmente estaba pegada hacia el como si fuera un imán.

Una vez que el albino termino de jugar apago la consola al igual que la pantalla y miro a su hermana que estaba sentada a su costado.

-Lincoln: Lori.

-Lori: Si Lincoln.

-Lincoln: Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lori: (Acercándose mas a él) Que es lo que quieres preguntarme Lincoln.

-Lincoln: Mmmm…. De por qué saliste corriendo esta mañana.

-Lori: (Nerviosa) Ah eso es que literalmente fue por el sueño que tuve esta mañana cuando Leni me lo volvió a recordar.

-Lincoln: Entonces si fue por un chico con el que soñaste *La rubia se enrojeció* Me alegra mucho de que ya te hayas recuperado de tu ruptura. Y que soñaras con otro hombre, todo eso me alegra por ti Lori.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Hay Lincoln si tan solo supieras de que eres tú con el quien soñé, con el verdadero amor de mi vida el que me besaba apasionadamente)

-Lincoln: Aun te quedan unas tres semanas y un mes antes de que te vayas a la universidad y estaba pensando en que quizás encuentres a algún chico que realmente te merezca cuando ya estés en la universidad de california.

Mientras el albino la seguía hablando la rubia se decía en sus pensamientos lo que él le decía.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Ya no hace falta mi conejito blanco literalmente estoy hablando con el amor de mi vida, el que está sentado a mi lado y yo a su lado)

-Lincoln: De verdad te echare de menos cuando te vayas, extrañare todo lo que hicimos juntos como hermanos y con la familia.

-Lori: Ya Lincoln no te pongas triste hermanito, al igual que tu yo siempre estaré allí para ti, somos hermanos después de todo y nos queremos *Pensamientos* (Pero yo te amo mi conejito y quiero estar contigo, no quiero separarme de ti) También te extrañare, pero regresare por ustedes y por ti, por también los amo, son mi familia.

-Lincoln: Nunca pensé que estaría por llegar ese momento en que debas dejarnos, pero al final de cuentas cuando tú ya hayas regresado como toda una profesional, yo ya tendré aproximadamente tu edad y deberé tomar mi camino al igual que tú.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Lincoln mi amor quisiera decirte lo que en verdad siento por ti ahora mismo, pero sé que no aceptaras mis sentimientos, por eso quiero estar a tu lado para que puedas sentir lo que yo siento por ti, porque quiero que me llegues a amar como a una mujer)

-Lincoln: Aun no me decido que estudiar a futuro, pero tal vez con transcurso del tiempo despierte algo en mí que me incite en realidad hacia lo que me gusta hacer.

-Lori: *Pensamientos*(Lincoln mi amor yo quiero que despiertes en mi un amor, porque quiero ser amada por ti, quiero que tus manos recorran mi cuerpo y que me beses hasta saciarme) *Recordando el sueño que tuvo*

-Lincoln: Dime Lori a quién de nosotros será a quien extrañes más y por qué causa.

-Lori: Lincoln literalmente eres tú de quien más extrañare y todo lo que hacíamos, tú me hiciste sentir bien, estuviste en los momentos cuando más te necesitaba, siempre estuviste allí para mí, es por eso que eres tú de quien más voy a extrañar *Pensamientos* (Eres tu del hombre de quien me enamore, el hombre que me conquisto cuando me sentí sola, el hombre que me enamoro y me supo tratar como me lo merezco realmente)

-Lincoln: Vaya no sabía que era yo a quien echaras de menos cuando te vayas, pero también extrañare cuando mis cinco hermanas mayores hayan partido de casa, pues seré yo el mayor y tendré que estar acostumbrándome para ocupar el lugar que cada una de ustedes le corresponde cada año hasta que se vayan cada una.

-Lori: Lincoln hermanito sabes cómo manejar todo esto, te he enseñado todo lo que hay que hacer en los momentos en debas afrontarlos, además ya solo serán cinco hermanas de las que debas cuidar cuando todas nosotras hayamos partido. Además recuerda que eres el chico del plan.

-Lincoln: (Mirándola a los ojos) Al parecer he aprendido todo lo que se deba hacer, pero eres tú de quien aprendí a poner autoridad y saber cuidar de todas ustedes y lo aplicare cuando ustedes cinco me dejen su lugar, hasta entonces todavía soy su hermanito menor.

-Lori: Me alegra escuchar eso de ti Lincoln, literalmente nos vamos a extrañar todos demasiado.

-Lincoln: Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya (Tomando su chaqueta negra)

-Lori: (Mirada extraña) Irte? Pero a donde iras hermanito.

-Lincoln: Bueno hoy quede en salir nuevamente con una chica de la escuela con la quien estoy saliendo ya un mes atrás. Así que hoy quede en encontrarme con ella nuevamente en el parque y quiero que nos conozcamos más, así que ya me voy, pero descuida estaré aquí antes de las 8:00 pm adiós Lori (Saliendo de casa)

La rubia al escuchar eso de parte de su hermano sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón, al oír de que saldría con una chica hizo que se pusiera triste, pues era evidente de que su hermano no sentía lo mismo por ella, el solo la veía como una hermana, tampoco sabía lo que Lori sentía por él. Así que solo se fue corriendo a su habitación a llorar en su cama porque no quería que el hombre a quien ama recientemente consiguiera una novia que no sea ella.

Lori: (Boca abajo en su cama) *Llorando* Lincoln mi conejito blanco, no quiero que andes con otra chica, no quiero que llegues a darle el afecto que a mí me pertenece, yo te quiero solo para mí, pero no puedo decírtelo aun, porque sé que tú me rechazaras, pero tendré que decírtelo tarde o temprano y es por eso que voy a pelear por tu amor.

Dicho eso la rubia siguió llorando en su cama, pues ella ya no quería sentirse sola, solo quería estar con el peliblanco, porque fue él quien ahora era el dueño de su corazón y por todo eso estaba decidida a pelear por él, incluso llegar pelear por el amor de su vida con la chica que el empezaba a conocer y no dejaría que otra se lo quite por lo que tanto estaba anhelado.

Mientras tanto en un parque el albino llegaba a su destino y se encontró con la chica con quien quedo en verse esta esta tarde, pues esta chica no era nada menos que Cookie quien la esperaba sentada en una de las bancas con una caja de galletas en las manos que había horneado especialmente para él. Cookie era una chica muy dulce y amable, casi se podía comparar con Leni, además de que ella también tenía una obsesión por las galletas y le gustaba hornearlas de todo tipo.

-Lincoln: Hola Cookie, siento un poco la demora, pero es que estaba dialogando con mi hermana mayor y se me hizo un poco tarde, espero que no estés molesta por eso.

-Cookie: No te preocupes Lincoln mira te hornee unas galletas de con chispas de chocolate, ven siéntate y come todas las que quieras.

-Lincoln: Gracias y al parecer voy a merendar hoy en el parque jeje…..

Ambos seguían sentados en el parque, mientras el albino le pregunto si ella quería ir a algún lugar para comenzar su tarde.

-Cookie: Te gusta? Las hice con un poco de canela.

-Lincoln: Pues realmente estas galletas sí que están deliciosas. Dime Cookie hay algún sitio a donde quieras ir?

-Cookie: Bueno hoy pensaba en pasar una tarde de juegos, pasar tiempo contigo además de que me acompañaras a ir de compras.

-Lincoln: Vaya que ya lo tenías todo planeado, entonces vamos no perdamos más el tiempo que nos queda de esta tarde.

Ambos se dirigieron al centro comercial a comer un helado, seguidamente a ver una película. Mientras ambos preciaban el desarrollo de la película en el otro lado de la ciudad, una chica de cabello rubio aún seguía llorando por lo que su hermano le dijo, pues ella no iba a permitir que otra chica le robe al amor de su vida, pues le costó tanto en aceptar sus sentimientos hacia él y no iba a permitir que aquella chica se lo robe es por eso que primero necesitaba conocer a la chica con quien estaba entablando su amistad y no permitírselo que la chica ambos dieran el primer paso.

-Lori: (Llorando ligeramente) No yo no voy a permitírselo él es mío si es posible competiré contra ella por Lincoln el será mío yo no aceptare a otro. Yo lo amo a él y por todo eso peleare con esa chica, voy a pelear por el amor de mi querido Lincoln.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Me Haces Sonreír

Aquella tarde el albino y la chica castaña se encontraban dando un pequeño paseo por el centro comercial, pues pasaban momentos en los que ambos sinceramente disfrutaban la compañía de cada uno, el peliblanco la invito a la tienda de comics y compro una revista de edición limitada de su personaje favorito Ace Savvy mientras que la chica castaña compro una revista de cocina para hacer nuevas galletas. Pero durante todo el transcurso de su paseo la verdad ambos tenían el ese sentir por decirle lo que sienten el uno por el otro pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Ya saliendo del centro comercial los dos caminaban por las calles de Royal Woods, con dirección a una tienda de repostería a realizar pequeñas compras para la chica castaña.

-Lincoln: Dime Cookie que es lo necesitas comprar ahora.

-Cookie: Necesito comprar nuevos moldes y cortadores para galletas y por eso necesito tu opinión para escoger y ver cuales te gustan.

-Lincoln: Pues vaya, sí que te encanta mucho hornear galletas.

-Cookie: Llegamos. Por favor Lincoln se honesto y dime cuales te gustan más, ya que al final serán para preparártelas a ti.

-Lincoln: Bueno la verdad no lo sé, pero quieres saber lo que pienso yo?

-Cookie: Que.

-Lincoln: Al final de cuentas una galleta es para comerla, no para darle muchos detalles, bueno al menos eso es lo que yo pienso subjetivamente.

-Cookie: Lincoln te repito que la comida primero entra por los ojos. Dime tu comerías algo que al ver su aspecto no te cause ningún interés en probarla?

-Lincoln: Bueno parece que en verdad llamaría la atención, pero a las finales lo que importa es el sabor y llenar el estómago jeje…. No crees lo mismo?

-Cookie: Tal vez tengas razón, pero personalmente yo las preparo con mucho amor y es por eso que les doy ciertos detalles. Bueno sin más que decir entremos.

Mientras ambos entraban a una tienda de repostería. En el otro lado de la ciudad la rubia despertaba en su cama, pues había vuelto a llorar por su amado, sabiendo que estaba saliendo con otra chica.

Al ver que eran alrededor de las 6:30 pm se quedó muy pensativa en ver como su hermano comenzaba a ligar con una chica desde hace un mes atrás. Ella meditaba y buscaba la manera de que ninguno empiece a gustar del otro, tampoco permitir que su amado o la chica estén a punto de dar el primer paso para abrir una relación y dejar de ser amigos.

-Lori: Primeramente tengo que saber quién es ella, no estará de más pedirle detalles a Lincoln y saber que es lo ve en ella y no en mí. Aunque el me vea como su hermana… Literalmente quisiera que me vea como a una chica más (Mirándose en el espejo) Hay no mi maquillaje está muy escurrido y Lincoln no puede verme así, que tal si llega a esta hora y me viera así, no eso no puede pasar, me volveré a maquillar, pero… Literalmente él me dijo que me veía igual de Hermosa con o sin maquillaje.

Mientras la rubia pensaba en todo eso, el albino acompañaba a la chica castaña a su hogar luego de haber hecho su compra. Ahora mientras caminaban ninguno sabía que decirse, realmente los dos sabían que se conocían en la escuela desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y que ambos en verdad querían decirse lo que sentían verdaderamente luego de haber compartido varios momentos al aceptar salir como amigos, así que el peliblanco fue quien tomo la iniciativa sin dar vuelta atrás, así que se detuvo en el camino cerca de un parque.

-Lincoln: *Nervioso, tomándose la nuca y mirando hacia un costado* Aaaahh Cookie, veraz…. En estos últimos días que hemos estado saliendo juntos, sinceramente debo confesarte algo.

-Cookie: *Nerviosa* La verdad también quería decirte algo esta tarde….. Pero no tuve el valor suficiente.

-Lincoln: Te parece bien si vamos un rato al parque para que podamos hablar mejor?

-Cookie: Claro Lincoln.

Ya en el parque el albino apago su teléfono para no ser interrumpido y se armó de valor para confesarle lo que en verdad sentía por ella ya un tiempo atrás desde que comenzaron a salir solo como amigos.

-Lincoln: (Enrojecido) Veraz Cookie en las últimas semanas que salimos juntos y en vernos continuamente en la escuela, la verdad me he sentido muy diferente, pues…. Siento que tú me haces sentir bien, me siento bien estando contigo, me preparas galletas de todo tipo y siempre me convidas en la hora del receso.

-Cookie: (Sonrojada) Bueno Lincoln: Yo siento que también en estas últimas semanas me he sentido al igual que tú, y raras veces no me di cuenta de que utilizaba moldes de corazones para hacer galletas en mi casa….. *Nerviosa y mirando hacia un costado* Es por eso que…. Me siento igual que tú.

Realmente era un bello momento para ambos, pues estaban ya a punto de declarase su amor que se había estado creando con el pasar del tiempo, además de que se conocían ya bastante tiempo.

-Lincoln: (Enrojecido) *Mirándola a los ojos* Cookie, eres una gran amiga, me encantan tus galletas, tu amabilidad y tu gentileza, pero de cualquier forma pensaba que tal vez tu y yo podríamos ser algo más que simples amigos….. Así que lo que quiero decirte es que tu…. M…. M…. Me gustas (Tomándola de las manos) Y quisiera que dejáramos de ser amigos y ser una pareja….. Si tú….. Lo deseas claro.

-Cookie: (Sonrojada) *Mirándolo a los ojos* Lincoln la verdad también me gustas realmente aprecias todo lo que hago, me tratas bien, me haces sentir bien conmigo misma estando a tu lado, me das tu más sincera opinión de como preparo galletas y de cualquier forma yo también siento lo mismo que tú y la verdad… (Sonriendo ligeramente) También quiero que seamos más que solo amigos.

-Lincoln: (Sonriendo ligeramente) Entonces quieres estar conmigo? …..Quieres tú a partir de este momento ser mi novia?

-Cookie: Si... Si quiero estar contigo, por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia Lincoln.

Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos muy sonrojados y rus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, poco a poco, ambos cerraron sus ojos y unieron sus labios para darse un apasionado y suave beso. Todo era un mágico momento para los dos, finalmente se habían declarado su amor que se mantenía añorado por las últimas salidas que mantenían como amigos, pero ahora por fin dieron el primer paso y dejaron fluir y florecer ese sentimiento que se mantenía permaneciendo por dentro de cada uno ellos.

Casa Loud

Mientras pasaba todo ese momento entre Lincoln y su nueva e oficialmente novia Cookie. Todas las hermanas estaban ya en casa con la excepción de sus padres y la pequeña Lily a quien llevaron consigo.

Al estar la rubia con sus hermanas recibió una llamada de sus padres que le indicaban que se tardarían un poco, pues aún seguían comprando utilidades para el hogar, así que le pidieron que se ocupe de la casa mientras estaban ausentes.

La rubia no se concentraba en lo que hacían sus hermanas, pues solo les pidió que mantengan la casa al más mínimo margen de desorden, pues les había dicho todo eso con tono de tristeza, pero ninguna se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco triste debido a que todas hacían moderadamente un ligero ruido. La rubia se asomó por la ventana de la sala estando un poco triste y preocupada a la vez por su amado quien aún no regresaba a casa.

-Lori: (Tomándose las manos en su pecho) Lincoln mi amor en donde estas, tampoco me contestas las llamadas, literalmente no quisiera que te sucediera algo malo. Regresa pronto querido. *Se decía en sus pensamientos*- Hasta que salió de su trance por el susto que le dio su pequeña hermana de pelo negro.

-Lucy: Hola Lori:

-Lori: ¡Aaaahh! Lucy Literalmente así logras que me dé un infarto, la verdad me aterroriza que aparezcas de ese modo.

-Lucy: Lo siento Lori, pero la verdad es mi forma de manifestarme.

-Lori: Esta bien pero no me asustes.

-Lucy: Te he estado observando por un momento y he notado que tu alma esta nuevamente afligida y sigue permaneciendo en la oscuridad. Dime la causa por la cual te sientes así.

-Lori: (Nerviosa) Aaaahh…. Lucy Literalmente no sé de qué hablas, yo no estoy muy triste, es solo que me llego una mala noticia, es por eso que puse un poco triste.

-Lucy: Estas segura? Viendo más allá de lo que se, te vi mirando atreves de la ventana con las manos puestas sobre tu pecho lo que me dice que estas enamorada de alguien.

-Lori: (Oh no me descubrió) *Mirada sorpresiva* Mira Lucy la verdad es que literalmente…. (Interrumpido por Lucy)

-Lucy: Yo te comprendo Lori el haber soñado con un hombre te hace sentir como si hubiera sido casi muy real, pues la verdad el soñar no cuesta nada. Ponte bien pronto Lori, suspiro.

-Lori: Vaya que en verdad debo ser más discreta en la casa. *preocupada* (Mi Linky, mi querido conejito blanco en donde estas mi amor regresa pronto)

Mientras al otro lado ya lejos del parque el peliblanco y la chica castaña caminaban tomados de la mano ya como una oficial pareja. El albino la acompañaba a su hogar para despedirse y regresar a la suya.

-Cookie: Bueno Lincoln hoy pase un día maravilloso a tu lado y lo mejor que me paso es que hoy pudimos decirnos lo que sentíamos con todo eso habernos aceptado como novios.

-Lincoln: También pase un gran día a tu lado y lo mejor es que hoy nos volvimos novios, gracias por aceptarme Cookie.

-Cookie: El gusto fue mío Lincoln, me siento muy feliz y contenta de que sea la novia de un gran chico como tú, gracias por pedirme ser tu novia. *Le da un beso en los labios* Hasta mañana mi amor nos vemos en la escuela.

-Lincoln: Igualmente mi dulce galletita.

-Cookie: Dulce galletita? Eres muy considerado y tierno *Le da otro beso* Adiós y mañana te preparare otras galletas, así que intenta no comer en el receso.

-Lincoln: Si lo tendré en cuenta y adiós.

Luego de eso el peliblanco se fue corriendo a su hogar con una inmensa alegría, sabiendo que hoy pudo terminar su salida de la mejor manera y que seguramente sus hermanas lo cuestionarían por la tardanza, pero el debería decírselos tarde o temprano.

Una vez llego a casa, su hogar se veía en buenas condiciones y encontró a sus hermanas viendo la televisión, por fortuna sus padres aún no habían llegado, pero todas solo lo saludaron debido a que estaban muy centradas en el televisor.

Pero la que si lo miraba era su hermana mayor quien al verlo que había entrado su rostro se enrojeció y su corazón comenzó a latir poco a poco a mil por hora. Así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. La rubia se encontraba enamorada, pero a la ves preocupada por la tardanza de su hermanito.

Knock Knock se tocaba la puerta de la habitación del peliblanco, así que el dio la orden de entrar.

-Lincoln: Ah hola Lori, siento mucho la demora, pues sí que me demore un poco, pero ya estoy aquí.

-Lori: (Sonrojada y triste) Con quien has estado *Dijo con una voz muy afligida*

-Lincoln: Con una amiga de la escuela como te lo dije esta tarde antes de salir.

-Lori: Cuál es su nombre. (Sentándose en su cama)

-Lincoln: Porque de pronto tienes el repentino interés Lori.

-Lori: Necesito saber con quién andas, no quiero que te llegue a pasar nada malo cuando caminas hasta estas horas de la tarde.

-Lincoln: Tarde. *Mirada Extraña* Lori apenas son las 8:15 pm no es tarde.

-Lori: Para mí si lo es Lincoln literalmente no quisiera que te llegara a pasar nada malo, eres mi hermano (Y el amor de mi vida) Y no quisiera que me hagas preocupar mucho por ti. *Soltando lagrimas*

-Lincoln: Lori (Acercándose) Porque lloras hermanita, si de verdad te preocupas mucho por mi te prometo que no volveré a andar hasta estas horas.

-Lori: (Derramando lagrimas) Créeme que cuando te digo que me preocupo por ti es que me importas mucho, porque te quiero mucho Lincoln.

-Lincoln: Yo también te quiero Lori. La razón de mi tardanza es acompañe a una compañera llamada Cookie hasta su casa, sentí que mi deber era llevarla de vuelta a su hogar, pero como ya te lo dije si te sientes preocupada por mí ya no volveré a regresar hasta estas horas, tratare de acortar mis salidas.

-Lori: De verdad tu harías todo eso por mí?

-Lincoln: Si Lori y haría mucho más por solo verte sonreír, ahora no sigas derramando más lagrimas por esto *Limpiándole las lágrimas y acariciándole el rostro*

En ese momento que las manos del peliblanco tocaban su bello rostro la rubia sintió como una pasión recorría su cuerpo, ella lo miraba muy sonrojada y hacia todo lo posible por resistirse, porque la verdad su intención era besarlo en los labios y darle mucho cariño diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba como a un hombre. Pero sabía perfectamente que aún no era el momento.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Lincoln mi querido conejito, tus manitas son tan suaves y cálidas, no quisiera que este momento acabara) -La rubia cerro sus ojos para sentir aún más todo ese amor que le transmitía su amado.

-Lincoln: Lori sabes que no me gusta verlas triste a ninguna de ustedes, porque todo eso a mí también me afecta, me sentiría más tranquilo y feliz al saber que ustedes son felices, por favor regálame una sonrisa, verte feliz me suben los ánimos.

-Lori: (Agarrando las manos de su hermano en sus mejillas) de verdad te gusta verme sonreír?

-Lincoln: Si. Tu sonrisa me llena de alegría al igual que la de todas ustedes.

-Lori: Entonces (Sonriendo ligeramente) Te gusto cuando estoy alegre?

-Lincoln: Me encantas Lori, yo lo que más deseo en este mundo es verlas a todas ustedes muy felices.

-Lori: De verdad te gusto?

-Lincoln: Claro que me gustas Lori eres mi hermana y siempre has sido una chica muy hermosa.

-Lori: (Sonrojada) (Me acabas de decir que te gusto y soy hermosa. Hay Lincoln literalmente quisiera comerte a besos ahora mismo, pero aún no puedo) *Se decía en sus pensamientos*

-Lincoln: Me regalaras una sonrisa cierto?

-Lori: (Sonrojada) De verdad quieres verme sonreír… Para ti? (Volteando la cabeza a un costado por el rubor)

-Lincoln: Si y no te dejare ir hasta que me des una sonrisa (Tomándola de las manos)

-Lori: (En dado caso no quisiera irme de tu lado) *Se decía en sus pensamientos*

-Lincoln: (Sonriéndole) Ya Lori. Déjame ver esa sonrisa, de veras que no pienso soltarte hasta que me muestres tu hermosa sonrisa.

-Lori: (Sonrojada) De verdad que no quieres dejarme ir de tu lado?

-Lincoln: Como ya te lo dije no pienso dejarte ir sin que antes me hayas mostrado tu verdadera sonrisa.

-Lori: En serio de que no me dejarías ir? Lo dices en serio?

-Lincoln: Hablo en serio Lori, una hermosa mujer como tú no tiene por qué estar llorando por un asunto que no es tan trivial. Así que me dejaras ver esa sonrisa?

-Lori: (Sonriendo ligeramente) Hay Lincoln que cosas dices….. Todo esto me abochorna aún más… Está bien tú ganas.

-Lincoln: Vamos Lori muéstrame esa preciosa sonrisa angelical que tienes.

-Lori: Esta bien Lincoln aquí voy *Dándole una pequeña sonrisa* Te gustó?

-Lincoln: No vale tienes que hacerlo mejor. (Sonriéndole)

-Lori: Que. Pareció como si estuviera fingiendo?

-Lincoln: No dije eso, ya en serio Lori déjame ver la sonrisa que se esconde en ti.

-Lori: Bien aquí voy de nuevo *Mostrándole otra sonrisa* Y bien te gusto?

-Lincoln: Aun sigues fingiendo Lori.

-Lori: Bueno otra vez *Sonriéndole nuevamente* Y ahora.

-Lincoln: Sigo pensando que me la ocultas.

-Lori: ¡YA BASTA LINCOLN MARIE LOUD!

-Lincoln: Jajaja….. No te enojes Lori, pero la verdad es que quería ver tu hermosa sonrisa más de una vez jajaja….. Pero no es para que te molestes por esto, pero me gusto verte sonreír y feliz, dime Lori seguirás sonriendo así cuando te vayas a la universidad?

-Lori: Sabiendo que tú te sentirás feliz así en donde quiera que este por supuesto que seguiré sonriendo así para ti.

-Lincoln: Me alegra oír eso.

-Lori: Entonces Literalmente gracias por animarme Lincoln. (Retirándose)

-Lincoln: Un momento Lori. Dime por estas ruborizada.

-Lori: (Sorprendida) Aaaahh…. Al parecer….. Creo que sigue siendo por el sueño que tuve anoche.

-Lincoln: Vaya aquel hombre de tus sueños debió de haber sido muy apuesto no así?

-Lori: (Literalmente el más apuesto que he conocido y que está justo en frente mía) Gracias por hacerme sonreír Lincoln literalmente eres un gran hermano. (Sé que tú eres ese hombre Lincoln y no te fuiste, pues en unos cuantos años te volverás a ver cómo en mis sueños)

-Lincoln: Recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti cuando me necesites. Bueno será hasta que me vaya de casa.

-Lori: Realmente voy a extrañar todo eso de ti Lincoln. (Pero antes de que me vaya debo tenerte y ser amada por ti. Ahora que ya sé el nombre de la chica con quien sales, no pienso permitir que caigas en sus encantos, yo are que te ganes mi corazón, porque te amo y lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos) Realmente tú me haces sonreír y me haces feliz.

Dicho todo eso la rubia salió de la habitación del peliblanco con sonrisa y entro a su habitación alegremente y dando vueltas y bailando hasta caer en su cama, pues Lincoln no se daría jamás cuenta de que ahora la había enamorado aún más y que ahora estaría más cerca junto a él.

El peliblanco jamás pensó que jugar a los novios con ella y decirle bellas palabras harían que indirectamente e inconscientemente la enamoraran y ahora con haberla hecho sonreír más con todo eso sin saberlo aún se salió por completo de su control.

Se hacía más tarde y sus padres regresaron con muchas bolsas, pues al parecer habían realizado muchas compras.

Ya al término del día cuando todos dormían la rubia se encontraba recostada en su cama con un pequeña sonrisa, pues ahora se encontraba más enamorada que nunca por su hermano, realmente estaba muy feliz porque su propio hermano la hacía sonreír y sentir bien querida, ni siquiera nunca su ex novio la volvía tan alegre como lo hacía su hermano. Ahora por todo eso la rubia se comenzaba a imaginar de como hubiera sido su vida si el nunca habría sido su hermano y hubiese sido un hombre a quien conocería. Sin duda alguna para ella sería lo más hermoso que le haya sucedido, el conocer a un hombre tan amable y gentil, que verdaderamente la ama y siempre la haga sonreír. Aun así pasaba por su mente las increíbles y bellas palabras que le recito aquel día que salieron juntos, pero a la vez le dijo el albino "pero por desgracia eres mi hermana" y es por eso que ambos no podían estar juntos., pero lo cierto es que el albino se lo había dicho como una pequeña broma, que sin saberlo marcarían su destino con la rubia.

Todo eso a la rubia ya no le importaba de que eran hermanos ella comenzaba desde días atrás en dejar de verlo como a su hermano y ahora lo miraba como a un chico más con quien quería tener una relación sentimental de pareja e incluso llegar a tener intimidad con él. Pues aquel chico vivía en la misma casa y estaba a tan solo pocos metros de su habitación. La rubia se imaginaba estar viviendo a lado de su amado, abrazándolo, besándolo en su bello rostro y diciéndolo cuanto lo quería y formar con él una linda familia. Sus intenciones reales ahora eran que él gustara de ella, pero como llegaría a lograrlo, quizás pasando más tiempo juntos, además de que ahora debía de interferir en su vida sentimental sin saber aun de que su amado conejito y la chica castaña ya eran una pareja. Pensando en todo eso la rubia se durmió esperando tener otro hermoso sueño junto a su príncipe peliblanco quien ahora era el dueño de su corazón.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: El Seguimiento

Al día siguiente todo era como siempre por la mañana pues todas y el albino se alistaban para ir a la escuela, colegio y preparatoria.

Ya en la hora del desayuno la rubia regresaba de la cocina, debido a que ayudo a su madre con el desayuno, luego paso a sentarse a lado del peliblanco en la mesa de los adultos y así pasar más tiempo con él, aunque el albino jamás pensaría que ella estaba comenzando a estar más cerca de él y de esa forma la rubia comenzaría a incitarlo en que él se fijara en ella como en una mujer y ya no más como a su hermana.

Mientras toda la familia desayunaba el albino sentía ese sentir en decirle a toda su familia de que tenía una novia, pero luego pensó que sería mejor decírselos en otro momento que no sea laboral para ninguno, así que solo continuo ingiriendo su desayuno. Pero mientras el consumía, su hermana se comenzó a pegar más a él, y el peliblanco sin darse cuenta cogió otro wafle de la mesa, pero nunca se dio cuenta que su mano se volvió a encontrar en la con la de Lori ahora en la misma mesa. Al parecer nuevamente sus manos se volvieron a encontrar como aquel día en el cine, la rubia no podía creerlo, era la mano de Lincoln quien estaba cubriendo el dorso de su mano.

La rubia en ese mismo momento sintió que el mundo se detenía, pues era él quien la cubría con su suave y cálida mano, en ese mismo instante se comenzó a ruborizar y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Pero ninguno de sus hermanas ni sus padres vieron aquel acto, ya que todos estaban centrados en su desayuno, mientras hablaban de sus respectivas actividades.

El peliblanco y la rubia se miraron con un pequeño sonrojo, pero la rubia fue quien lo estaba aún más. Así que Lincoln saco su rápidamente su mano de la de Lori pidiéndole disculpas por esa coincidencia, el albino se lamentaba por lo que había hecho sin darse cuenta.

-Lincoln: (Voz baja) Perdón Lori, la verdad yo no quise hacerlo, no era mi intención, estaba pensando en otras cosas y sin darme cuenta paso eso, por favor perdona mi atrevimiento, en verdad lo siento, por favor discúlpame.

-Lori: *Mirando hacia un costado* (Voz baja) No Lincoln no fue tu culpa, no me molesta para nada que haya pasado eso, en verdad, no estoy molesta contigo.

-Lincoln: Está bien pero a partir de ahora seré más atento con todo lo que hago.

-Lori: Esta bien Lincoln literalmente no pasó nada *Ocultando la mirada por el rubor*

El albino volvió con lo suyo, mientras que la rubia estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos por todo lo que volvió a pasar como aquel día en el cine donde ambos salieron juntos.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (No puede ser mi querido conejito blanco me acaba de tomar de la mano, sus manitas me tomaron) *Mirándolo de reojo* (Mi querido Lincoln literalmente hubiera querido que me tomaras de la mano sin soltarme)

Ya cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, se fueron a lavarse los dientes para dirigirse a la escuela, pues seguía siendo la rubia quien continuaba llevándolos, así que cuando todos subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron al trayecto de sus destinos, la rubia aún seguía pensando por lo que paso, su propio hermano la había hecho sonreír y la había vuelto a tomar de las manos. De esa manera aun no salía de su trance, pues estaba muy feliz y contenta de que por fin estaba comenzando a acercar más a su amado conejito blanco, pensaba todo eso sin desconcentrarse en conducir la van.

Cuando el albino era el último en abandonar la van, la rubia lo detuvo del brazo.

-Lori: Espera Lincoln (Nerviosa)….*Mirándolo*… Toma te prepare esto….. L…. L…. Lo hice especialmente para ti *Sacando de una bolsa una fiambrera rectangular*

-Lincoln: L…. Lo…. Lori no tenías que molestarte, no debiste…. (Interrumpido por Lori)

-Lori: Me importa mucho tu alimentación hermanito…. Por favor no me la rechaces.

-Lincoln: Sabiendo que esto viene de tu parte, nunca la rechazaría.

-Lori: (Sonriéndole) Te la comerás toda verdad?

-Lincoln: Nunca desperdiciaría algo que mi hermana mayor me preparo….. Gracias Lori…..Y debo irme ya, la alarma está por sonar.

-Lori: Adiós hermanito, (Que tengas un buen día cariño) *Se decía en sus pensamientos*

Cuando hubo dejado a todas sus hermanas y a su amado, la rubia, regresaba muy feliz a casa, pues finalmente estaba dando sus primeros pasos en su acercamiento hacia su querido albino, y todo eso la hacía sentir muy feliz y contenta.

Lori: (Conduciendo) Literalmente, escuche rumores que dicen que por generaciones a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago, espero que funcione.

Cuando llego la rubia a su hogar, el silencio estaba presente, la rubia no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, solo se quedó sentada en el sofá de la sala, pero de pronto pensó en algo y se dirigió a la habitación del albino.

Una vez entro a la habitación del albino, la rubia se sentó en la cama de su hermano, cogió su peluche bum bum y lo abrazo, mientras suspiraba el olor que tenía aquel peluche de conejo, la rubia estaba inhalando el olor que dejo su amado por tanto dormir con su muñeco de conejito.

-Lori: *Delirando* Ooooh Linky mi querido conejito blanco…. *Suspirando* Aaaahh… Te amo mi amor… *Suspirando* Aaaahh…. Mí querido Lincoln….. No puedo controlarme, tú me tienes muy atraída hacia ti y no puedo guardar más este sentimiento que tengo dentro de mí, te necesito Lincoln, quiero amarte…. No puedo mantenerlo, todo esto me tortura, quiero decirte lo que en verdad siento por ti.

El peliblanco jamás se daría cuenta de que su propia hermana se encontraba delirando por él, la rubia se durmió en la cama de su querido conejito blanco, abrazando consigo su muñeco bum bum.

Ya en la hora de comer en la escuela, el albino se encontraba en la cafetería en una mesa lejos la de sus amigos, pues estaba sentado junto a su novia Cookie, quien le daba unas galletas con los nuevos diseños que había comprado en su cita de ayer.

-Lincoln: Mmm…. Estas galletas están muy crocantes y deliciosas, realmente me sorprende como las preparas.

-Cookie: Eso y más querido te sorprenderá en probar todo lo demás que te hice, *Dándole otra galleta* Ten prueba esta, todas las hice con mucho amor, las hice pensando en ti.

-Lincoln: Me encantan tus galletas, son muy sabrosas, pero sabes que también mi organismo necesita de diversas proteínas no?

-Cookie: Lose muy bien Lincoln, debemos mantener el equilibrio de nuestro organismo.

El albino abrió una fiambrera que su hermana mayor Lori le preparo especialmente para él, al abrirlo, encontró una súper delicia que estaba muy bien adornada y tenía tortillas en forma de corazón con un mechón muy similar al de su cabello, cosa que él nunca lo noto.

-Lincoln: (Vaya sí que mi hermanita me quiere mucho) *Se decía en sus pensamientos*

-Cookie: Te la preparo tu mamá cierto. Debe de quererlos demasiado para hacerles tortillas en forma de corazón verdad?

-Lincoln: La verdad fue mi hermana mayor Lori quien me la hiso.

-Cookie: Ah ya veo ella debe de ayudar a tu madre en prepararles el almuerzo a cada una de tus hermanas si no me equivoco verdad?

-Lincoln: Bueno a decir verdad, ella, últimamente está pasando sus últimos días con nosotros, pues ella pronto partirá a la universidad y nos sentiremos muy tristes y solos sin su presencia, bueno al menos eso creo yo de mi parte. Es por eso que quiere pasar más tiempo con nosotros, su familia.

-Cookie: Ya veo y dime cuando me presentaras a tu familia, bueno la mía ya te conoce y yo quiero conocerlas, especialmente a tu hermana mayor de la que me dices que esta por irse a la universidad.

-Lincoln: De verdad quieres conocerla? Últimamente ella se ha puesto muy cariñosa conmigo, está más cerca de mí, la verdad voy a extrañarla cuando se vaya, y para cuando ella regrese, yo ya tendré aproximadamente su edad y también voy a tomar mi camino, *Mirándola* Tomar mi camino contigo, tu y yo nos formaremos profesionalmente y luego podremos vivir juntos.

-Cookie: *Sonrojada*Que cosas dices Lincoln…. Sabes que cuando llegue ese momento, tu yo ya seremos casi adultos, y me gustaría que tú y yo vayamos a la misma universidad. Así estaremos muy cerca del uno al otro.

-Lincoln: *Sonriendo* Jajaja…. Mi dulce galletita, apena anoche empezamos como novios y ya estamos proyectando nuestro futuro….. Pero me gusta como pensamos los dos. Te presentare a mi familia uno de estos días, yo te estaré llamando para entonces.

-Cookie: Bueno Lincoln, lo estaré esperando. Creo ya es hora de que me reúna con Jordan y Cristina, ellas y yo pensábamos en hacer unas actividades para….. Ya sabes cosas de chicas.

-Lincoln: Entiendo hasta luego. Y ahora a devorar esta delicia *Mirando la fiambrera*….. Creo que al parecer Cookie tenía mucha razón, de verdad la comida entra primero por los ojos.

Al probar el almuerzo que su hermana le preparo, su paladar quedo cautivado por el sabor que tenía, realmente disfrutaba lo que su hermana le había preparado. Mientras el albino deleitaba su almuerzo, su mejor amigo apareció.

-Clyde: Hola Lincoln, Dime hoy no te sentaste con tus amigos.

-Lincoln: Amigo la verdad no voy a mentirte, recuerdas mis salidas con Cookie desde hace un mes atrás?

-Clyde: Pues claro que lo recuerdo Lincoln, pero dime paso algo entre ustedes dos?

-Lincoln: La verdad si amigo, ella y yo oficialmente ya somos una pareja.

-Clyde: Vaya amigo, felicidades, nunca creí que en tan solo un mes ustedes dos dejarían de ser simples amigos, para pasar a ser una pareja.

-Lincoln: Me siento muy afortunado por tener a una bella chica; hermosa, dulce, cariñosa y gentil como lo es Cookie.

Mientras el albino y su amigo seguían conversando, en la casa loud su hermana despertaba en la cama de su amado y se acomodó boca arriba, pensando en cómo sería una vida si ambos estuvieran casados.

-Lori: Hay mi amor, literalmente seria la mujer más feliz del mundo, sabiendo que eres mi esposo y yo la madre de tus hijos, *Imaginándose* Tu en el trabajo, mientras yo recojo a los niños de la escuela y luego prepararte la cena, esperando tu llegada en casa para recibirte con un beso, Literalmente sería muy bello mi conejito blanco.

La rubia hablaba todo eso, pues estar muy enamorada de su propio hermano y ya la hacían proyectar y ver sus perspectivas con su amado en algún futuro, aunque todavía no estaba con él, pues ella era consciente de que haría lo necesario para estar a su lado, pero luego pensó que tenía un obstáculo, así que la rubia se levantó y se sentó en su cama.

-Lori: Literalmente hoy debo saber quién es ella la que quiere quitarme a mi príncipe blanco, pero como puedo saberlo, tal vez Lincoln se niegue a darme detalles de ella, pero no puedo seguir con los brazos cruzados, debo saberlo esta tarde.

De vuelta a la escuela.

El albino y su amigo se encontraban por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que su novia se le acercó.

-Cookie: Lincoln me preguntaba si tal vez hoy tú y yo podemos tener otra salida, esta vez quisiera que vayamos a un lugar mucho más abierto.

-Lincoln: Por mí no hay ningún problema mi dulce galletita.

-Cookie: Gracias Lincoln entonces nos veremos hoy como a las 3:00 pm en el puente bajo la laguna, adiós. *Retirándose *

-Lincoln: Claro es un lugar muy bonito.

-Clyde: Vaya en verdad me tienes muy sorprendido, es una gran chica.

-Lincoln: Si amigo y si probaras las galletas que prepara, sí que son una verdadera delicia.

Acordado todo eso las alarmas sonaron, indicando que era la hora de regresar a sus salones de clases.

Así paso la mañana hasta la hora en la que la rubia debería de recoger a sus hermanas y al peliblanco. Cuando regresaron a casa y almorzaron, más tarde la rubia toco la puerta de la habitación del albino.

Knock Knock se tocaba y el peliblanco autorizo en pasar.

-Lincoln: Hola Lori, dime que se te ofrece.

-Lori: (Mirando hacia un costado) *Nerviosa* Bueno solo quería preguntarte si te gusto lo que te prepare esta mañana.

-Lincoln: Lori hermanita, en verdad cocinas de maravilla, lo disfrute mucho sinceramente, gracias por prepararme un almuerzo tan especial, eres una gran cocinera *Acercándose al oído* No te lo he dicho aun, pero cocinas un poco mejor que nuestro Padre.

La rubia al oír tan semejante halago hizo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran un poco un poco, pues su amado realmente estaba apreciando el esfuerzo que le puso al prepararle un almuerzo especial, valorar su esfuerzo de esa forma la hizo sonreír nuevamente porque en verdad era eso lo que ella quería escuchar de los labios de su amado, que disfrute lo que le preparo cocinando con tanto amor, así que abrazo a su hermano trayéndolo hacia ella.

-Lori: Gracias hermanito, literalmente me alegra de que te haya gustado y si te gusto mucho, entonces te preparare uno nuevo cada día.

-Lincoln: Que amable de tu parte Lori, pero no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad.

-Lori: No Lincoln, en verdad quiero prepararte algo nuevo mientras aún estoy aquí, de verdad quiero preparártelas, sabiendo que te ha gustado.

-Lincoln: Solo puedo decir gracias.

Después del agradecimiento la rubia salió muy alegre, pues realmente sentía que Lincoln se estaba empezando a fijar en ella, comenzando por degustar lo que ella le preparaba.

Un tiempo después, cada una de sus hermanas se dirigió a realizar sus debidas actividades saliendo de casa, a excepción de Lori, Leni, Lincoln y Lisa.

La rubia estaba en su dormitorio sentada boca abajo tomándose las mejillas y moviendo sus piernas de tanta alegría, pensaba en que es lo que le gustaría probar a su conejito blanco al día siguiente, pero lo cierto era su intención de que él se fijara más en ella como una mujer, comenzando por cautivar el estómago de su amado.

Esa tarde el peliblanco anuncio que saldría nuevamente con su amiga, pero la rubia al solo oír esa palabra, salió por completo de su trance de la que estaba pensando, para pasar a una de tristeza y cólera, pero no era el momento en que se quedara triste y con los brazos cruzados, estaba dispuesta a indagar de su amiguita, sin saber que ya era oficialmente la novia de su conejito blanco.

-Lincoln: Bueno chicas voy a salir por unas cuantas horas, *Acercándose a Lori* Descuida Lori hoy estaré aquí antes de las 7:30 pm te lo prometo.

-Lori: Esta bien Lincoln, literalmente yo confió en ti.

-Leni: Que tengas buen día Linky.

-Lisa: Leni en verdad se debe decir que tengas buena tarde, ya que hemos pasado el medio día

-Leni: A si? No me di cuenta.

-Lincoln: Adiós chicas hasta la noche.

Una vez el albino salió de casa con el trayecto de reunirse con su novia en el lugar acordado, la rubia decidió seguirlo, para así saber quién era la persona con quien se reuniría.

-Lori: Chicas Creo que hoy tenía algo que hacer, voy a salir y Leni cuida de Lisa si?

-Leni: Esta bien Lori, pero dime que es lo que harás hoy?

-Lisa: Si unidad fraternal mayor explícanos tu escapatoria repentina.

-Lori: Chicas solo es algo personal, hasta luego. *Saliendo de casa*

La amante de la moda y la pequeña genio no dieron más importancia y volvieron a lo suyo.

Mientras la rubia seguía a su conejito blanco, a metros de distancia de el sin que este se diera cuenta, lo llego a seguir hasta un puente que se encontraba en una laguna pequeña. En donde lo esperaba su novia.

-Lincoln: Hola Cookie, ya estoy aquí.

-Cookie: Hola Lincoln gracias por venir. Mmm….. Dime quieres comer las galletas que te hice ahora mismo o quieres comerlas más tarde.

-Lincoln: Sabes que me gustan tus galletas Lindura, pero desearía probarlas más tarde, si no te molesta claro.

-Cookie: Te comprendo *Guardando las galletas en una mochila pequeña*, y bueno no vas a besarme?

-Lincoln: Claro, lo olvide mi dulce galletita.

Mientras la rubia trataba sigilosamente de espiarlos, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, acabaría presenciando una escena que le partió el corazón, Literalmente veía como su amado tomaba de la cintura a aquella chica y la besaba con mucha pasión y ternura, pero para la rubia fue algo muy devastador, que le hirió en el profundo más profundo de su corazón, así que ella cayo de rodillas mientas se apoyaba al árbol que la mantenía fuera de la visión de ellos y comenzó a derramar lágrimas por lo que vio, no podía creer que el dueño de su corazón estaba con otra chica, más aun besándola, la rubia se entristeció como nunca antes, pero sabía a lo que había venido y ella estaba dispuesta a pelear por ganarse el corazón de su amado conejito blanco.

-Lori: *Llorando* Lincoln, mi amor, no quiero que tus labios besen la boca de otra mujer, yo te amo, y me destroza el corazón y el alma al saber que tus manos y tus labios están pegadas a la de otra mujer, no puedo soportarlo, pero yo te prometo que tú y yo terminaremos juntos, te amo y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para tener tu amor.

Mientras la rubia intentaba para que sus llantos sean muy silenciosos, el albino tomo de la mano a su novia y se dispusieron a ir a otro lugar.

-Lincoln: Dime Corazón, donde quieres que vayamos, te doy e privilegio de escoger el sitio que a ti te gustaría recorrer.

-Cookie: Me agrada mucho tu amabilidad, es por eso que me enamore de ti, la verdad hoy solo quería pasar contigo un momento a solas, quiero que vayamos a un lugar en donde sea muy abierto y podamos sentarnos y conozco uno *Tomándolo de la mano* así que ven conmigo.

En el instante en que la pareja de jóvenes enamorados se iban, la rubia aun con lágrimas decidió seguirlos, pues en realidad no lo había seguido para derrumbarse y rendirse tan fácilmente, pues como ella misma se prometió iba a pelear por conquistar a su amado.

Mientras Lori los seguía muy de cerca, pero a la vez fuera de la visión de ellos, llegaron a un pequeño campo recreativo, con muchos árboles.

-Lincoln: Wow en realidad sí que es muy hermoso este lugar, yo y mi familia siempre nos acostumbramos a ir a lugares como este pero más grandes, pero esto si que es un lugar muy lindo para estar a solas.

-Cookie: Ven Lincoln quiero que nuestros nombres estén grabados en uno de estos árboles.

El peliblanco y la castaña se dirigieron a un árbol que se encontraba en la colina de donde se veía casi todo. Así mismo la rubia los seguía y comenzó a observar con mucha claridad desde unos arbustos a la chica que tomaba de la mano a su hermano.

-Cookie: Pongamos nuestros nombres Lincoln, realmente quiero que este momento sea muy inolvidable para los dos.

-Lincoln: Me gusta lo apasionada que eres amor.

Ambos tallaron sus nombres dentro de un corazón con una pequeña piedra que encontraron en su entorno. Una vez terminaron ambos se miraron a los ojos muy ruborizados.

-Cookie: Este es el símbolo que nos une Lincoln, me siento muy pero muy feliz de ser tu chica.

-Lincoln: También siento ese privilegio al igual que tú, soy muy afortunado en tener una linda novia como lo eres tú.

Luego de dedicarse hermosas palabras, ambos se dieron un hermoso y apasionado beso acompañado de ternura, pero para la rubia, todo eran ataques que le partían el corazón al ver al chico a quien ama la esté besando con mucha pasión.

-Lori: *Llorando* Basta no puedo seguir viendo esto *Tapándose la cara* ya estoy destrozada y ahora me sigues lastimando Lincoln, no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer sin tu amor, no sé cómo me sentiré si no te llego a tener.

Mientras la rubia derramaba lagrimas por el peliblanco haciendo todo lo posible de ocultar sus llantos y sollozos, la chica castaña abría la mochila que trajo y saco una manta de picnic, para después sacar muchas cosas.

-Lincoln: Cookie realmente pensaste y te preocupaste para que este momento sea muy hermoso para los dos.

-Cookie: Hice todo esto porque te amo Lincoln, ahora siéntate que hoy vamos a merendar juntos.

Mientras ambos disfrutaban de un maravilloso momento, la rubia se limpiaba las lágrimas para seguir presenciando a su amado y la chica castaña.

-Cookie: Ten corazón, te hice este postre especial.

-Lincoln: Vaya pensé que solo te enfocabas en hacer galletas, pero al parecer me equivoque.

-Cookie: Me gusta hacer de todo, pero mi fuerte son la repostería y las galletas.

-Lincoln: Preparaste todo esto pensando en mi *Tomándola de las manos*

-Cookie: Por supuesto que lo hice pensando mucho en ti Lincoln.

-Lincoln: Me gusta el sabor y la dulzura que le das, gracias.

-Cookie: Que gentil y amable eres *Acariciándole el rostro*

En el momento que la chica castaña le comenzó a acariciar el rostro, una rabia de celos y amargura despertó y se apodero de la rubia dejando su llanto y su pena por un momento.

-Lori: Como te atreves a tocarle el rostro a mi conejito blanco, yo soy la única que debería hacerle eso *Decía todo eso con una indignación irritable mientras apretaba sus dientes*

Pero sin darse cuenta la rubia se había puesto de pie y estaba casi a punto de irse a abalanzar sobre la chica castaña y ser descubierta, así que se tranquilizó un poco y se volvió a camuflar para ocultar su presencia.

-Lori: Que rayos estaba tratando de hacer, sé que a veces soy muy celosa, pero esto me está afectando demasiado, ya estoy destrozada por lo que acabo de ver desde el principio, pero Lori Loud debes controlarte, ahora ya sé que te gustan las galletas, es por eso que yo te preparare algunas y así estaré más cerca de ti y de conquistar tu amor.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Preocupaciones

2:30 am

Habitación de Lori y Leni.

A la noche de la madrugada del día siguiente una mujer de pelo rubio se encontraba recostada sobre su cama mientras sollozaba sin que despertara a compañera de habitación.

Cuando llego a casa ayer por la noche ni siquiera la rubia ceno, solo se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, en el pasillo encontró el oso de la pequeña Lily que Lincoln gano para ella aquel día de su salida juntos, la rubia lo cogió y se entró a su habitación a derramar lágrimas de manera muy silenciosa para no levantar sospechas. De igual manera siguió llorando por toda la noche de la madrugada, sin que su hermana Leni se diera cuenta, solo sentía la necesidad de llorar por su amado albino.

Lori no soportaba saber que su amado peliblanco ya había dado el primer paso y que ella no pudo impedírselo, solo se lamentaba derramando lagrimas mientras apretaba sus sabanas culpándose a sí misma de no haber podido estar ahí para salvar a su lindo conejito blanco. La rubia tenía el enorme y gran deseo en decirle al peliblanco que estaba enamorada de él y de cuanto lo amaba como a un hombre, pero todo resulto que el corazón de su amado ya tenía una dueña y era la chica castaña quien se lo gano, para la rubia todo eran como estalactitas que caían del techo y atravesaban su frágil corazón hiriéndole en lo más profundo y se decía palabras muy tristes.

-Lori: *Sollozando* Lincoln mi amor por que me haces esto, pero literalmente no tienes la culpa de nada porque aún no sabes lo que siento por ti. No soporto ver que tus labios sean tocados por los de otra mujer, tampoco que las manos de otra mujer recorran tu lindo rostro *Sollozo* (Snif)…. Lincoln….. Lincoln *Sollozo* Mi querido Lincoln….. Mi príncipe….. Mi querido conejito blanco….. Porque tienes que lastimarme inconscientemente. *Sollozo* (Snif)…. Por qué….

Durante casi toda la noche la rubia hacia todo lo posible para que sus llantos sean muy silenciosos, ella jamás había llorado tanto desde su ruptura con su ex novio, pues continuo derramando lagrimas por más de cuatro horas seguidas hasta que se quedó dormida abrazando el oso que Lincoln gano aquel día que ambos salieron juntos.

Ya por la mañana todo era igual que siempre, pues se preparaban para la escuela, colegio y la preparatoria.

La rubia aún seguía recostada en su cama. Ella no tenía ganas de levantarse, pues aún seguía muy triste y muy dolida por lo que acabo de presenciar el día de ayer, miro como su hermano tomaba por la cintura a la chica castaña y la besaba apasionadamente. Realmente aquella escena la afecto demasiado, con solo pensar que el amor de su vida estaba besando los labios de otra mujer, su corazón volvía s sentir dolor. La rubia no se decidía a levantar, no tenía ganas de comer, tampoco quiso llevar a sus hermanos a la escuela, solo les dijo que no se sentía bien, así que al final fue su madre quien decidió llevarlos.

-Sra. Rita: Hija de verdad no te sientes bien?

-Lori: No mamá solo estoy muy cansada, así que por favor solo quisiera quedarme en casa. Pero por favor te pediría que seas tú quien los lleve.

-Sra. Rita: Esta bien hija, pero por favor baja a desayunar porque tampoco cenaste anoche y no quiero preocuparme por ti.

-Lori: Si Mamá te lo prometo.

Dicho todo eso la madre subió a la van para llevar a sus hijos a sus debidas instituciones.

-Lincoln: Mamá en donde esta Lori.

-Sra. Rita: Hijas, Lincoln, hoy su hermana no se siente bien, es por eso que yo los llevare.

-Luan: Acaso le pasa algo a nuestra hermana?

-Sra: Rita: No hijas, ella solo está algo cansada es todo.

-Leni: Hay mamá pensé que Lori iba a llevarnos como siempre. Además sentía que hoy sería mi gran oportunidad en llevarlos.

-Luna: Bromeas hermana? Si ese sería el caso nuestro destino habría terminado estacionándonos dentro de una piscina pública.

Todas las hermanas daban su pequeño disgusto por la amante de la moda anhelaba llevarlos.

-Sra. Rita: (Poniendo el cinturón a la pequeña Lily en su asiento) Ya hijas no discutan que Leni también tiene su derecho de manejar la van. Pero ahora no quiero que lleguen tarde, así que pónganse los cinturones que nos vamos.

Mientras todas se abrochaban los cinturones el albino miraba por la ventana de la van hacia la ventana de la habitación de su hermana mayor Lori.

-Lincoln: (Pensamientos) (Es muy raro que ni bien llegaste anoche te fuiste a tu habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera bajaste para cenar….. Que malestar tienes Lori…. Estoy empezando a preocuparme por ti) *Se decía en sus pensamientos*

Lo menos que se podía imaginar era que su propia hermana seguía derramando lágrimas en su habitación por él mismo.

Habitación de Lori y Leni.

-Lori: *Derramando lagrimas* Basta Lori, ya debes dejar de llorar, estas llorando como una chiquilla a la que le robaron algo… Pero no puedo controlarme, sabiendo que me acabaron de robar al amor de mi vida, no es justo yo he querido a Lincoln desde aquel día que me dijo que podía ser su novia si yo no fuera su hermana… *Sollozo* (Snif)…. Porque tenías que ser tan tierno y lindo Lincoln, por queee….. *Sollozo* (Sinif)

La rubia sabiendo que toda su familia estaba fuera de casa soltó sus llantos y sollozos, pues ya no había la manera de seguir siendo discreta. Ella se comenzaba a lamentarse de haber sido hermanos de sangre, por el simple hecho de que les impedía ser una pareja.

-Lori: *Derramando lagrimas* Ojala tú y yo nunca hubiéramos sido hermanos…. *Sollozo* (Snif) Y si tan solo nuestras vidas se habrían cruzado por el destino, literalmente sería muy feliz en estos momentos, *Sollozo* Teniéndote en mis brazos, diciéndote lo mucho que te quiero y llegar a tener contigo en un futuro una familia, llegar a tener bebés contigo, porque serían muy lindos.

Soledad y tristeza invadían la habitación de la joven rubia que continuaba derramando muchas lágrimas por su querido albino, el simple hecho de que ya tenía una novia fue un golpe muy duro para la rubia, pero aun así encontrándose en ese estado decidió asearse, pues sabía muy bien que se prometió a si misma pelear por su querido peliblanco. Una vez que estuvo vestida con su ropa habitual bajo a desayunar, pero solo ingirió muy poco debido a que no sentía apetito. Cuando hubo terminado, aseguro su hogar y decidió dirigirse a realizar compras. La rubia andaba aún dando ligeros sollozos, pues nuca dejo de llorar desde que amaneció.

En la escuela

Mientras en la escuela en un salón de clases se encontraba el chico albino el cual no se podía concentrar para nada en las clases de su maestra la señorita Agnes Johnson. El peliblanco no lograba prestar atención, pues se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos y estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, durante un año que paso, el albino había cambiado su relación con todas sus hermanas, ahora él siempre se mantenía más vinculado con cada una de ellas, y no se llegaba a sentir feliz ni bien con el mismo, sabiendo que alguna de sus hermanas se encontraba decaída, todo eso lo ponían muy incómodo. Así mismo él sabía que hoy habría podido faltar a la escuela por solo saber qué es lo que le pasaba a su hermana mayor Lori.

-Lincoln: (Pensamientos) (No debí venir hoy a clases, debí haberme quedado en casa junto a Lori y haberla preguntado qué es lo que le pasa) *Apretando sus puños* (Cabizbajo) (Rayos debí haberme percatado de esto)

En ese mismo instante el albino fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

-Clyde: *Tomándolo de un hombro* (Voz baja) Oye amigo te sientes bien? Te noto muy pensativo y no prestas atención a la clase.

-Lincoln: (Voz baja) No amigo solo estoy un poco desconcertado, eso es todo (pensamientos) (No puedo hacer nada por ahora, tampoco puedo evadirme de la escuela. Diablos, ahora mismo Lori debe de estar sintiendo soledad)

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba la rubia la cual estaba en frente de una tienda de repostería, se secó las lágrimas por un momento y procedió a entrar.

-Empleada: Muy buenas tardes señorita, por favor dígame en que puedo atenderla.

-Lori: Vera quisiera todo lo necesario para hornear galletas.

-Empleada: Bueno si son para elaborar galletas tenemos todo lo necesario, pero, por favor dígame, es su primera vez que va a hornear?

-Lori: Bueno no la verdad ya lo he hecho antes, pero no me salió un poco bien del todo que digamos.

-Empleada: Entonces permítame obsequiarle esta revista que se basa especialmente en la elaboración de galletas, puede usted estar viéndola mientras atiendo su orden.

-Lori: Muchas gracias.

De vuelta a la escuela

La alarma del receso había sonado, indicando la hora del almuerzo, así que el peliblanco caminaba por los pasillos pensando mucho en cómo se estaría sintiendo su hermana, sabiendo muy perfectamente que estaba sola en casa, se culpaba de no haberse quedado a su lado, sabiendo que podía haber faltado y estar al lado de su hermana, para acompañarla en un momento así.

-Lincoln: Lori hermanita perdón por no estar a tu lado hoy, pero estoy muy preocupado por ti *Mirando su reloj* Ooaahh…. Maldición *Apoyando sus brazos en la pared* Pareciera que este día nunca terminara.

De pronto la vista del albino se puso negra debido a que le taparon los ojos con las manos

-Cookie: Adivina quién soy.

-Lincoln: Eres tu Cookie.

-Cookie: *Tomándolo de la mano* Ven vamos a comer *Llevándolo a una de las mesas*

-Lincoln: Aaaah…. Cookie la verdad ahora mismo no se me apetece comer nada.

-Cookie: *Sentándolo* Que? Pero si hoy te hice un postre especial de frutas naturales, así que abre la boca.

-Lincoln: En serio amor hoy no tengo ganas de comer algo.

-Cookie: (Tono triste) Me estas rechazando lo que te prepare?

-Lincoln: ¡Noooo ¡ Mi dulce galletita, no yo…. No dije eso, es solo que hoy no me siento bien, estoy un poco preocupado por mi hermana Lori.

-Cookie: Tú hermana Lori? Dime que es lo que le pasa, acaso le ocurrió algo malo?

-Lincoln: No. Que dices, es que anoche la vi llegar muy pasiva y solo se fue a su habitación sin decir nada. Todo eso me tiene muy preocupado.

-Cookie: Ah ya veo, es normal preocuparnos por alguien, especialmente cuando es alguien de nuestra familia. Bueno Lincoln ya que hoy no quieres comer el postre que te prepare con tanto amor, no tengo opción, me lo comeré yo. Mmmm….. Sí que me quedo muy delicioso.

-Lincoln: (Pensamientos) (Perdóname Cookie, pero estando en este estado, no puedo pensar en comer, solo puedo pensar en cómo Lori debe de estar sintiéndose, al saber que está ahora mismo solita) (Solo me queda esperar a que termine la hora de la escuela e ir corriendo a casa o tomar un autobús)

Volviendo a la tienda de repostería

-Empleada: Ya estoy de vuelta y aquí le traigo todo lo necesario para elaborar galletas señorita.

-Lori: Muchas gracias, así que esto es todo lo que necesito? De veras que no me hará falta de nada?

-Empleada: Bueno a decir verdad solo le falta los moldes, pero para eso iba a pedirle que sea usted misma quien los elija a su gusto.

-Lori: Ah bueno, entonces dígame en donde los tienen.

-Empleada: Están a su costado.

-Lori: Vaya literalmente sí que los tienen de diversas formas, haber veamos… Mmm…. (Pensamientos) (Me pregunto qué clase de modelos le gustara a mi Lincoln, ya sé le podrían gustar los que tienen cara de conejitos, y tal vez estos de ositos y estos otros….)

La rubia al escoger los moldes, nuca se percató que escogió uno de corazones, lo cual llamo la atención de la empleada.

-Empleada: Vaya señorita, dígame, las galletas serán destinadas para su novio?

-Lori: (Sonrojada) Ah bueno la verdad es que….. ¡Si! Por su puesto que son para él, literalmente hoy le preparare galletas con todo mi amor.

-Empleada: Vaya su novio debe de ser muy pero muy afortunado en tener a una chica como usted que piensa mucho en él y lo demuestra preparándole lo que le gusta, me imagino que tal vez él se enamoró de usted, porque usted lo conquisto cautivando su estómago.

-Lori: (Sonrojada) La verdad fue el quien me enamoro, que puedo decirle, él es muy comprensivo, es muy amable y gentil.

-Empleada: Ah ya veo, perdón por la pregunta incomoda.

Cuando la rubia termino de realizar sus compras, se dirigía a casa para comenzar a elaborar galletas y así intentar ganarse el corazón de su amado, además de que él se fijara más en ella. Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa ya un poco más calmada por lo que paso el día de ayer, recordó que olvido por completo prepararle el almuerzo para la escuela a su amado.

-Lori: (Soltando las bolsas) *Tomándose las mejillas* No puede ser literalmente hoy se me olvido por completo en prepararle el almuerzo a mi conejito blanco, literalmente debe de estar pasando por hambre ahora mismo *Tirándose cocachos en la cabeza* Hay Lori Loud de veras que eres una idiota y todo por estar llorando como una niña boba, fue tanto que se te olvido que le prometiste a tu futuro esposo que le prepararías el almuerzo cada día.

Realmente tanto Lincoln como Lori tenían algo que era muy poco en común, lo cual era que ambos se preocupaban del uno por el otro.

-Lori: Como rayos se me olvido por completo el almuerzo de mi querido Lincoln. La próxima vez no me pondré a llorar como una tonta, literalmente prometí que lucharía para estar con él.

Mientras en la escuela, el peliblanco sentía que el tiempo se puso en su contra y no avanzaba como se debía. Al estar muy preocupado por su hermana, lo hacía ver muy desesperado, solo pensaba que ni bien mismo sonara las alarmas de la salida, se dirigiría a toda prisa a su hogar, tomando consigo algún bus que encuentre, claro que primero recordaba que debía llamar a su madre para informarle que se adelantaría.

Casa Loud

-Lori: Bueno literalmente hoy debo de poner un gran empeño al comenzar a hornear galletas para mi Lincoln, sabiendo que le gustan las galletas de la tal Cookie, le demostrare a mi conejito lindo que yo también puedo hornear al nivel que ella lo hace.

Dicho todo eso la rubia comenzó a prepararlas, mientras abría todo lo necesario que compro, junto con la revista para elaborar.

De esa manera pasaban las horas, la rubia en hacer tan solo la masa, se demoraba como más de 3 horas, realmente hacia todo eso por su amado, esperando a que aprecie el gran esfuerzo que hace por ganarse su amor.

El tiempo transcurría y por fin sonó para el peliblanco la ansiada campana, ni hubo sonado, el albino salió a toda prisa a una parada de ómnibus, verdaderamente, el albino sentía una inmensa preocupación por su hermana. Cuando se encontraba en una parada, aún seguía muy inquieto, pues estaba desesperado por regresar a su hogar y estar junto a su hermana quien pensaba que sentía mucha soledad, sabiendo lo muy llorona que era ella. Mientras aun esperaba el ómnibus, tomo su teléfono y llamo a su madre para decirles que ya se había adelantado a casa. El albino sentía el deseo de hacer una llamada a su hogar, o al teléfono de su hermana, pero de pronto pensó que no sería lo mismo, recordando lo que ella una vez le dijo "Las acciones dicen más que las palabras" dicho todo eso no tuvo otra opción que estar sentado en las bancas para esperar el mero retaso del ómnibus.

-Lincoln: Oh rayos Bonitas horas de respetar el límite de velocidad y mientras yo aquí esperando como todo un idiota, verdaderamente sí que se los proponen estos buses cuando lo desean….. *Mirando hacia el cielo* Bueno al menos se supone que toda mi familia ya debe de estar en casa.

Mientras el albino esperaba aquel ómnibus, Todas sus hermanas ya habían regresado a casa junto con su madre, poco después su padre regreso. Todas las hermanas al ver que su hermana mayor Lori se encontraba en la cocina horneando galletas, se acercaron por el olor que salía.

-Lola: Oye Lori desde cuando horneas galletas?

-Luan: Ciertamente Lori, es raro verte hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Lori: (Nerviosa) Aaaah chicas verán, hoy solo me dio ese sentir de prepararlas, nada más eso es todo jeje *Sonrisa fingida*

-Leni: Huy que bien hasta tienen muy buen perfume, las hiciste para tu familia?

Aquella repentina pregunta de la chica amante de la moda hizo que la rubia sin darse cuenta dijera casi su secreto.

-Lori: (Con los ojos cerrados) No, literalmente es para alguien más, es para….L….Mmm…. *Se tapó la boca con las manos y sus mejillas se enrojecieron*

Todas las hermanas mantuvieron el silencio por unos segundos.

-Luan: Chicas están listas?

-Lynn jr: Sí que lo estamos.

-Lola: En 3, 2, 1…

Se escuchó en toda la casa un grito de emoción debido a que pensaban que su hermana mayor por fin se había vuelto a fijar en algún chico, fue tan emotivo que se acercaron a su hermana mayor a bombardearle de muchas preguntas.

-Leni: Por favor Lori dinos quien es el nuevo chico al quien le preparas estas galletas.

-Luna: Me siento muy feliz por ti hermana, me alegra que te hayas decidido en volver a fijar en otro chico.

-Lisa: Si unidad fraternal, dinos el nombre del sujeto de quien estas enamorada, quizás nosotras te podamos ayudar a conquistarlo.

-Lucy: Veo que por fin tu alma se comienza a iluminar con la unión de otro hombre. Suspiro.

-Lori: ¡Chicas Basta por favor! Ya en serio, no sé por qué dije eso, (Vamos Lori busca una excusa….. Lo tengo) Verán chicas Aaaahh…. Ustedes recuerdan el sueño que tuve?

Todas: ¡Sí!

-Lori: Pues verán tanto pensar en eso, me afecto y es por eso que hay momentos en los que comienzo a hablar de esa forma.

-Leni: Ah ya veo y que creí que todas estas galletas eran para algún chico que te gustara.

-Lori: (Pensamientos) (Literalmente si es para el chico que me gusta, solo espero que también les guste lo que hago por él)

-Lisa: Fraternidad decepcionada por segunda vez, a la mesa que es hora de ingerir nuestros alimentos nutrientes de la tarde.

Mientras tanto, el albino ya aun sentando por la llegada del ómnibus, no pudo aguantar más, así que se puso de pie para luego salir corriendo hacia el trayecto de su hogar, pero una vez estuvo a veinte metros de distancia de la parada, el bus se detuvo en la parada para luego dejar a unos cuantos pasajero y luego se marchó.

-Lincoln: ¡Oh! ¡Por favor espérenme! ¡Deténgase por favor!... ¡AAAAHS! (Estallo en ira)….. ¡RAYOS! *Dando un golpe a un poste cercano* (Mirando hacia la parada) Pero ni crean que volveré a esperar. *Marchándose*

Mientras el albino corría en dirección a su hogar pasaba por sus pensamientos de cómo le puede pasarle estas cosas en un momento como este.

-Lincoln: Hoy estoy muy preocupado por mi hermana y por desgracia el destino se impone a que llegue a casa, al parecer llegare un poco tarde, pero si espero en esta parada, quizás venga otro ómnibus….. ¡No de ninguna manera, ya espere demasiado por el primero así que no lo pensare dos veces!

Cuando continuo corriendo luego de unos 5 minutos paso otro bus, pero el albino ya no tomo importancia, solo le importaba llegar a su hogar.

-Lincoln: (Mirando al ómnibus) Si si sigan huyendo de mi idiotas que ya no los necesito, cuando se lo proponen se detienen…. ¡Aaaah que mala suerte! *Suspiro* Pero no conseguiré nada enojándome, será mejor que me apresure.

En tanto en la casa mientras que todas habían terminado de su almuerzo, la rubia miraba atravesó de la ventana si su amado regresaba, pues ya estaba muy preocupada porque su hermano no había vuelto junto con sus hermanas a casa. Pero de pronto se le vino a la mente de que quizás esté pasando otro momento con su novia, lo cual la entristeció, pero a la vez se llenó de mucha ira por la chica castaña.

-Lori: Aaaah Chicas ustedes saben por qué Lincoln no quiso volver con ustedes hoy?

-Luna: La verdad Lincoln dijo que se adelantaría en venir a casa hoy, así que es por eso que no nos esperó en la puerta de la escuela.

-Lori: (Triste) Ya veo…. (Espero que no te haya pasado nada mi amor) *Se decía en sus pensamientos*

Luego de una hora de recorrido, el albino no desistió al transporte, así que por fin llego a tomar uno y pudo regresar a casa, pues llego a las 4:00 pm

-Lisa: Vaya unidad fraternal, dijiste que te nos adelantarías y veo que se te nos atrasaste.

-Lincoln: Lo que pasa es que estos servicios de transporte público son realmente muy malos. Y Lori en donde está.

-Luna: Ya lo que sea hermano ahí tienes tu almuerzo en la mesa, que te lo volvimos a recalentar. Por cierto papá y mamá estarán ausentes hasta la noche. Así que Lori está al mando nuevamente.

-Lincoln: gracias chicas.

Luego de decir apareció su hermana mayor y les pidió que todas sus hermanas se retiraran a sus habitaciones por medio del mandato de su hermana mayor.

-Lori: (Mirándolo con tristeza) Porque te demoraste, no sabes cuánto me tuviste preocupada, creí que…. (Interrumpido por su hermano)

-Lincoln: Hermanita perdóname por la tardanza, si quieres una mejor explicación, vamos a la cocina *Tomándola de la mano*- Cuando el peliblanco la tomo de la mano, la rubia se enrojeció un poco.

-Lincoln: Lori hoy estuve muy preocupado por ti, ni bien sonó la alarma de la salida me dirigí a una parada de trasporte, que por desgracia hoy no me fue bien… No sabes cuánto deseaba estar aquí antes que todas. La verdad no hubo ningún momento en el que deje de sentir preocupación por ti.

-Lori: *Sorprendida* Estuviste preocupada por mi… Literalmente….Te preocupaste… Por mí?… Te preocupas por mi hermanito?

-Lincoln: Esta misma mañana sentí que te sentías muy decaída por lo de anoche, y si lo hubiera pensado bien, me hubiera quedado contigo esta mañana y estar a tu lado solo por saber que tienes, sin importar perder un día de escuela.

-Lori: De veras que hubieras hecho todo eso solo por mí, solo por quedarte a mi lado?

-Lincoln: Si *Tomándola de las manos* Lori lo que me importa ahora es saber cómo te sientes, dime por favor porque estuviste deprimida desde que llegaste anoche *Decía todo eso con una mirada sincera y de preocupación*

-Lori: (Mirándolo a los ojos) *Pensamientos* (No puedo creerlo, de verdad si te importo mi amor)….. (L…. Li…. Literalmente quisiera que nos diéramos un beso ahora mismo para sellar nuestro amor)

La rubia sentía que era uno de otros bellos momentos para ella y su amado, se quedó muy pasmada al saber que su amado conejito, realmente estaba muy preocupado por ella y todo eso hacía sentir a la rubia muy querida y amada, sabiendo que ella era de mucha importancia para él, pero su mundo se detuvo, cuando le dijo que durante toda la mañana en la escuela, jamás dejo de pensar en ella, todo eso la hizo enrojecer, la rubia en ese preciso momento, sentía la enorme necesidad de que los labios de su amado y los de ella se unieran para darse un tierno y apasionado beso y así sellar su amor con su amado, sabiendo que los dos sentían preocupación del uno por el otro.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Soy Feliz a Tu Lado

Aquella tarde ambos hermanos se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, pero para la rubia se volvía otro de los momentos muy románticos y muy bellos, Lori sentía el enorme e indispensable deseo de querer un beso de su amado conejito blanco. Realmente ella quería que Lincoln la tome con sus brazos por la cintura y que la besara de manera muy apasionada, la rubia estaba muy sonrojada, además que el albino la estaba tomando de las manos.

Era muy evidente que Lori se moría por querer tan solo uno, tan solo un beso de los labios de su amor, solo uno para satisfacer el anhelo que sus labios le pedían, pues al querer un solo beso de su amado príncipe blanco, la ponían muy impaciente, los labios de la rubia empezaron a hormiguear, exigiéndole el contacto de sus labios con los labios del peliblanco. La rubia, no aguantaba las ganas, ahora mismo su verdadera intención, era que su amado y querido Lincoln la besara. Realmente Lori no quería que este momento acabara, quería que ese momento se detuviera para siempre. Pero de pronto fue sacada de su trance por el albino.

-Lincoln: Dime Lori, necesito saber qué es lo que te preocupa, te veo muy nerviosa, además de ruborizada también afligida, viéndote así, no puedo estar tranquilo conmigo mismo, sabiendo que tú tienes algo que te tiene aturdida, por favor, sé que desde hace pocas semanas, entre tú y yo hemos estado creando una lealtad muy fiable, es por eso que debo saber qué es lo que tienes para que te sientas así, dime que es lo te pasa, no pienso irme sin antes me hallas explicado el motivo.

-Lori: Hermanito….. *Mirando hacia el suelo* Sé que no puedo mentirte, nos conoces casi muy bien a todas nosotras… La razón por la que me encuentre deprimida ayer por la noche, fue porque ayer por la tarde vi a un chico del cual me enamore desde hace tres semanas *Triste* Pero resulto que él ya tenía novia y se besaban, es por eso que me entristeció al ver que tenía pareja.

El peliblanco al escuchar las sinceras palabras de su hermana mayor, se quedó muy pasmado, luego de pocos segundos el albino se puso de pie y acerco a su hermana, para luego abrazarla rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Lincoln: *Abrazándola* Lori hermanita, de verdad cuanto lo siento, realmente no sabía que estabas empezando a gustar nuevamente de un chico y que te llegaras a enamorar de él. Lori mi querida hermanita *Tomándola del rostro* Mírame por favor, aquí estoy yo para apoyarte, no estás sola Lori, nos tienes a todos aquí, recuerda que toda tu familia siempre estará aquí para ti, nunca olvides eso Lori *Pensamientos* (No puedo creerlo Lori todo esto fue para ti una desilusión amorosa)

La rubia al sentir el cálido abrazo de su hermano, sintió una gran tranquilidad, además acompañada de un fortalecimiento el cual aumentaba aún mucho más su amor por el albino, Lori ya no lo miraba como a su hermano, sino que lo veía como a un bello hombre, el cual la consolaba rodeándola con sus brazos, por todo eso ella le correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo el calor de su querido conejito blanco.

-Lori: *Soltando pequeñas lagrimas* Hermanito, literalmente no sabes cuánto lo amo, quisiera decirle ahora mismo todos mis sentimientos por él, pero estoy muy segura de que el me rechazara, no corresponderá mis sentimientos de amor, no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer, yo estoy muy enamorada de él, pero él tiene a otra y por eso creo que no corresponderá a mis sentimientos *Sollozo* (Snif)…. *Abrazándolo*

-Lincoln: *Abrazándola* No puedo creerlo, mi querida hermana Lori, te volviste a enamorar de otro hombre. Te entiendo perfectamente, tienes un temor muy grande hacia el rechazo de ese chico, *Tomándola del rostro* (Sonriéndole) Lori jajaja…. Hermanita, afuera hay un montón de chicos que estarían muriendo por salir contigo, ese chico no es el único en todo el mundo.

-Lori: Lincoln el hombre que me gusta actualmente, es muy tierno, me gusta mucho, literalmente mi corazón empieza a latir cuando él está muy cerca de mí. De alguna manera él es para mí el amor de mi vida y no puedo dejar de pensar en él, quisiera decírselo ahora mismo, pero como ya sabes no sé cuál sería su reacción. Me da mucho pero mucho miedo de ser rechazada.

Luego de que la rubia le dijera eso a su hermano, el albino le dijo unas palabras muy sinceras que sin darse cuenta forjaron por completo el amor de la rubia hacia él.

-Lincoln: *Mirándola a los ojos* (Tomándola de las manos) Lori si yo fuera un hombre teniendo tu edad y llegara a conocerte, hoy en día estaría en la puerta de tu casa esperando a que me aceptes, no me llegaría a importar tener que pasar frio o hambre, solo por tenerte, porque jamás me daría por vencido, lucharía para tener tu amor, no me importaría tratar de hacer hasta lo imposible, porque no descansaría hasta tenerte entre mis brazos, porque estaría perdidamente enamorado de ti y llegaría a ser muy feliz de tener a alguien como tú.

La rubia al oír todo eso, su corazón casi estallo, al escuchar que su lindo conejito estaría dispuesto a pelear para tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* *Soltando lagrimas* (Lincoln de verdad que pelearías por mí? Literalmente estrías dispuesto a amarme, si tú y yo no fuéramos hermanos? Lo dices en serio mi amor?) Gracias hermanito, también me sentiría muy feliz conocer a alguien como tú.

-Lincoln: Lori eres muy considerada y amable cuando tú te lo deseas, tienes todo para ser muy feliz, eres muy pero muy hermosa, me encanta tu radiante sonrisa, me gusta tu cabello sedoso, me fascinan tus lindos ojos y me agrada tu forma de ser. Jamás vuelvas a pensar que te quedaras sola en tu vida, cuando llegue tu hombre, me sentiré muy feliz y orgulloso de saber que estarás con el verdadero amor de tu vida, así que por favor ya no llores, quiero que sonrías como la ves pasada.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Lincoln mi tierno y querido conejito, realmente me amas, sé que en el fondo de tu corazón hay algo más que un simple amor de fraternidad hacia mí, literalmente sé que me amas, por eso te preocupas por mí, ahora me tomas de las manos con mucha confianza, acaricias mi rostro y me limpias las lágrimas de mis ojos, me haces reír, me consuelas, estando contigo me siento muy amada y querida. Todo eso le corresponde a un hombre que sea parte de mi vida amorosa, y tú has ocupado ese lugar dentro de mi corazón, tu eres el amor de mi vida, quiero besarte ahora mismo y aferrarme a ti y llenarte de una lluvia de besos y caricias, pero lo que más quiero es tener intimidad contigo Lincoln Marie Loud quiero que me hagas tuya, te amo mi amor)

Luego de decir en su mente todos sus más sinceros pensamientos acompañados de lujuria hacia el albino, sonrió mirándolo y se secó las lágrimas, en ese instante la rubia se acercó a su amado y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, aunque su gran anhelo era besarlo en los labios. Pero sabía muy bien que todavía no era el momento.

Así mismo todas sus hermanas bajaron a la cocina. Además de que saldrían al centro comercial a realizar compras para ellas.

-Luna: Oye hermana, esta tarde nos dijiste que las galletas que horneas son para el chico que te gustaba, luego nos dijiste que hablabas así porque aun piensas en el sueño que tuviste, entonces todo eso nos indica que las hiciste para tu familia cierto?

-Lincoln: *Sorprendido* Lori de verdad tu elaboraste galletas para el chico de tus sueños? Ahora entiendo porque ese día despertaste muy alegre, entonces ese chico del que me hablaste hoy si es real.

La rubia al escuchar que su hermano estaba acertando en casi todo, se propuso a interrumpir el dialogo de su hermano.

-Lori: Aaaahh Lincoln, chicas literalmente quieren probar ahora mismo las galletas que les prepare?

-Todas: ¡Siiiiii!

-Lincoln: Gracias Lori Bajare enseguida, primero debo de dejar mis cosas en mi habitación.

Mientras el albino subía hacia su habitación, la rubia les daba las galletas a sus hermanas a todas las galletas en realidad habían sido destinadas para su amado, pero por hacer un desenlace tuvo que acudir a ello.

-Luan: Chicas probémosla todas al mismo tiempo y le daremos nuestra opinión de acuerdo?

-Lynn: me parece genial.

-Lana: Hagámosla ahora.

Todas las hermanas probaron las galletas de la rubia al mismo tiempo, para luego darle su más sincera opinión. Unas ves que la probaron, todas la escupieron, debido a que sabían un poco amargas, además de que a la rubia se le pasaron de estar muy crujientes a estar un poco quemadas, todas limpiaban su paladar, debido al mal sabor.

-Lola: *Espurreando* Guácala Lori esto realmente se supone que se come?

-Luan: *Espurreando* Lori en vez de endulzarlos la vida nos la amargas jajaja…. Entiendes?

-Leni: *Espurreando* Mi lengua me pide agua.

-Luna: *Espurreando* (Repudiando) Hay hermana de seguro que el chico que te gusta si las hubiera probado, se habría desilusionado con estas galletas, pero lo intentaste y eso es lo bueno.

-Lily: *Espurreando* (Rechazo a la galleta)

-Lucy: *Espurreando* Este sabor realmente amargo y lo suficiente para que mi alma escape de mi cuerpo.

-Lynn: *Espurreando* Estas galletas están amargas y no tienen nada de sabor.

-Lisa: *Espurreando* Unidad fraternal mayor no calculaste bien la temperatura, ni la amasaste muy bien, pude sentir en mi paladar que hay una gran ausencia dele indispensable ingrediente dulce de la azucar. Además, tú pudiste habernos advertido si la hubieses probado primero.

-Lana: *Espurreando*… Ah bueno por mi están bien, son muy crujientes, aunque si me las como, me dará un dolor de estomago, mejor las dejare.

Todos las opiniones sinceras de sus hermanas hacia las galletas que preparo realmente la entristecieron, todo indicaba que ella fracaso al querer prepararle galletas a su amado albino.

-Lori: (Sonrisa fingida) Jejeje… Bueno chicas gracias por al menos probarlas, me salieron muy mal, pero estoy feliz de haberlo intentado.

-Lynn: Si Lori, la verdad todas las probamos a excepción de Lincoln, así que no sentiremos el mal sabor solo nosotras así que ¡LINCOLN BAJA LORI PREPARO GALLETAS Y DEBES DE PROBARLAS!

-Lori: ¡NOOOO! Lynn. No es necesario que Lincoln las pruebe, literalmente ya sé cómo me dará su opinión.

Habitación de Lincoln

-Lincoln: Vaya sí que deben de estar disfrutándolas.

De vuelta a la cocina

-Luna: Bueno hermana te dejamos sola con Lincoln, papá y mamá ya saben que daríamos un paseo por el centro comercial de paso a realizar algunas compras, aunque no sé si Lincoln salga, pero si también tú decides salir, asegura la casa, por que nosotras ya nos vamos y nos llevamos a Lily, ah casi lo olvido, si vas a salir llevándote a la van, no dudes en llamarnos, así puedes recogernos a todas adiós hermanos.

-Lori: Si chicas ya lo sé, diviértanse esta tarde.

Mientras todas sus hermanas salieron de casa con dirección a una parada de autobús que los lleve hasta el centro comercial. La rubia estaba muy triste ya que también al probar solo una de sus galletas, sintió un sabor amargo, literalmente eso no se podía comer, Lori solo se quedó sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa con la cabeza agachada, mientras soltaba pequeñas lágrimas, además de que aun la charola de las galletas estaban en la mesa.

-Lori: (Triste) Ellas tienen razón, es muy evidente de que esto no se puede comer, Lincoln me la hubiera rechazado si la hubiera probado.

Mientras la rubia pensaba lo malo que le salió su elaboración, el peliblanco bajaba al primer nivel portando una chaqueta de color gris y vio a su hermana cabizbaja dando la espalda.

-Lincoln: (Acercándose) Lori que pasa, tienes la cabeza agachada, acaso las demás te dijeron algo.

La rubia no respondía solo pensaba en lo decepcionado que estaría su conejito blanco si la llegara a probar, pues era muy evidente que no las podía botar al bote de la basura, ya que le prometió darle algunas.

-Lincoln: Lori dime que paso, acaso todo esto se debe a las galletas?

La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza, mas no decía nada.

-Lincoln: *Mirando la charola* A ellas no les gusto?

La rubia solo volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Pero el albino cogió una galleta de la charola y estuvo a punto de probarla y fue interrumpido por su hermana impidiendo con su mano que el la probara.

-Lori: (Triste) Hermanito, ya no hace falta que la pruebes… Literalmente saben muy horribles.

-Lincoln: Que dices Lori tú las preparaste, lo menos que puedo hacer es probar una.

La rubia no respondía, había vuelto a dar la espalda y bajar la cabeza, porque era muy consciente de la opinión de sus hermanas. El peliblanco la miraba con una mirada sincera, a la vez miraba la charola de galletas que ella preparo para su familia, el sabia como se sentía, ella había puesto todo su esfuerzo en hornearlas y no quería que su hermana este triste, es por eso que se dispuso a sentar en la mesa y tomo la charola, acercándola hacia él, cogió una galleta para probarla.

-Lincoln: Bueno Lori ya que tú te esforzaste por hacer esto, las voy a probar *Cogiendo una galleta* (Comiéndola) Mmmm…. Vaya esta galleta sí que está muy crocante, *Cogiendo otra* Mmm…. En verdad me encantan, *Cogiendo aún más* Vaya ellas no saben de lo que se acaban de perder, no todas están así, la verdad a mí me encantan.

Mientras que el albino las comía, la rubia volteo la cabeza para ver a su conejito blanco que se las estaba comiendo. La rubia se quedó muy sorprendida al ver como el hombre que ama se estaba comiendo todas las galletas que le preparo, al principio pensó que lo hacía solo por lastima, pero luego comprendió que él la quería, por eso se las estaba comiendo todas. En ese preciso instante sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su corazón comenzó a latir de manera muy acelerada.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* *Derramando lagrimas* (No puedo creerlo, literalmente mi dulce conejito se las está comiendo por mí, el aprecia el esfuerzo que hice, a pesar de que me salieron horrendas, él las disfruta, todo eso solo haría un hombre quien me ama y Lincoln hace todo eso porque él me quiere)

-Lincoln: *Terminándose toda la charola* Vaya realmente su sabor fue muy fantástico para mí (Acercándose a Lori) Hermana, a mí me gustaron, realmente no todas estuvieron amargas, realmente fue un deleite para mí, me sorprendiste y si no te molesta ahora tomare un poco de agua.

La rubia sonrió por el cumplido de su amado, se secó las lágrimas y se acercó al peliblanco y lo abrazo por la espalda mientras él se servía un poco de agua del fregadero.

-Lori: *Susurrándole* Gracias Lincoln, literalmente tu sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo, muchas gracia hermanito (Dándole un beso en la mejilla)

-Lincoln: No fue nada Lori sabes que haría cualquier cosa por solo verte sonreír.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Lincoln mi amor has sabido apreciar todo mi esfuerzo, literalmente quisiera pagarte dándote una recompensa muy hermosa, ahora que estamos solos en casa, pero todavía no es el momento, primero debo decirte mis sentimientos por ti, no me rendiré por ti, te necesito mi conejito, eres el amor de mi vida)

-Lincoln: *Nervioso* Aaaah…. Lori aves? Ya me puedes soltar?

-Lori: *Separándose* Oh Lincoln perdóname, lo siento, de verdad no quería pasarme de tu confianza, de veras que lo siento hermanito.

-Lincoln: Descuida, que no estoy enojado.

Cuando ambos terminaron de dialogar el albino se fue a la sala para mirar a través de la ventana, mientras miraba por la ventana, le preguntó a su hermana una proposición.

-Lincoln: Lori….

-Lori: Si Lincoln….

-Lincoln: Mmmm…. Quieres salir?

-Lori: *Sorprendida* Aaaahh…. ¡SI! Literalmente me encantaría salir contigo como la última vez?

-Lincoln: Me alegra porque la verdad no tengo ganas pasar la tarde aquí en casa.

-Lori: Esta bien Lincoln, literalmente solo deja que me maquille un poco, quiero verme bien, no me tardo. *Subiendo muy emocionada*

La rubia subió a toda prisa mientras el peliblanco la esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala.

-Lincoln: *Pensamientos* (Quiero pasar más tiempo con Lori, además de que la voy a extrañar, quiero que sepa que siempre podrá contar con mi apoyo. Realmente yo soy feliz al ver a todas mis hermanas sonreír, especialmente a Lori)

-Lori: Ya estoy lista Lincoln y bueno a dónde vamos?

-Lincoln: A un lugar muy especial que quiero mostrarte.

-Lori: Literalmente entonces necesitaremos la van para ir a ese lugar?

-Lincoln: No hace falta Lori podemos tomar un ómnibu… (Recordando el pésimo servicio y el mero retraso) No de ninguna manera, no quiero que esperemos en una banca, llevemos a la van.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la casa tomando consigo a la van ya que el lugar a donde Lincoln propuso, mientras se dirigían al trayecto de su destino, la rubia se sentía muy feliz, pus estaba pensando que estaba teniendo una cita con su amado y eso la incentivaron para aumentar la velocidad y llegar más rápido al lugar donde el peliblanco le propuso.

Una vez llegaron La rubia presencio un lugar muy maravilloso, pues el sitio se encontraba casi en las afueras de la ciudad de Royal Woods. Lori presenciaba un hermoso campo abierto lleno de flores y árboles, realmente estos lugares eran para pasar momentos de tranquilidad y despejar la mente.

-Lori: Lincoln realmente es un lugar hermoso, pero dime como conociste este lugar.

-Lincoln: Vine aquí cuando tenía 6 años con el abuelo Albert, pasaba tiempo con nuestro abuelo y me divertía mucho, s por eso que quería venir aquí contigo por que se que últimamente no te encuentras muy bien que digamos.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Hay mi amor literalmente sí que piensas y t preocupas por mi bienestar, tal vez hoy es una gran tarde y una gran oportunidad para decirte lo que siento por ti)

Mientras caminaban los dos hermanos llegaron a sentarse bajo las sombras de unos árboles, la rubia aun metida en sus pensamientos se armó de valor para decirle sus sentimientos.

-Lincoln: Lori tu mente está muy confundida por el sueño que tuviste, ese chico del que estas enamorada es real, y no puede salir de tus pensamientos, quiero ayudarte para que estés más tranquila. Dime Lori si hoy estuviera el chico que te gusta aquí a tu lado que es lo que le dirías.

-Lori: *Saliendo de su trance* Lincoln la verdad siendo muy sincera contigo hermanito, la verdad debo decirte que yo…. Lincoln yo…. (Ojos cristalinos y muy Sonrojada)…. Yo…. T…. Te a…. Te admiro mucho hermanito *Pensamientos* (Huy Lori Marie Loud literalmente eres una cobarde, pero por otra razón no puedo decírtelo aun, tengo miedo de ser rechazada, pero de alguna manera soy feliz a tu lado)


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: A Solas Contigo

En las afueras de Royal Woods 6:15 pm

Esa tarde y en aquel lugar, la rubia y el peliblanco se encontraban sentados viendo el atardecer del día. La rubia estaba sentada al costado de la derecha de su hermano, pues estaba algo tranquila, tenía un poco las mejillas enrojecidas y se tomaba el cabello a un lado con las manos acariciándolas y tenía la cabeza agachada hacia un costado, ella sabía muy que tenía dificultades de expresar sus sentimientos prohibidos hacia su hermano, estuvo a punto de confesarse a su conejito, pero realmente aun no tenía el valor suficiente de decirle a su conejito blanco todos sus sentimientos guardados. Esa tarde de puesta de sol, realmente se veía muy romántico para ambos hermanos, claramente se podía ver como si fueran dos enamorados.

-Lincoln: Lori entonces tú me admiras?

-Lori: Si Lincoln yo te admiro hermanito.

-Lincoln: Pero no fue eso lo que te pregunte, lo que te pregunte fue que es lo que le dirías al chico del que estas enamorada.

-Lori: Siendo sincera Lincoln, no quisiera tocar ese tema por ahora.

-Lincoln: Lo entiendo, sé que a veces se nos dificultan lo que es expresar nuestros sentimientos hacia alguien. Respetare eso de ti Lori, pero solo dile lo que sientes a él, y luego te sentirás mejor por haber sacado todo lo que sentías. Pero debes de hacerlo antes de que te marches a la universidad., no puedes caminar guardando eso.

-Lori: Gracias Lincoln y tienes razón, se lo tendré que decir tarde o temprano mientras este aquí todavía *Pensamientos* (Mi amor quiero decirte mis sentimientos, pero temo ser rechazada por ti, no sé por cuanto tiempo me vaya a durar este silencio)

-Lincoln: Tranquila sé que lo harás.

Mientras permanecían sentados viendo el atardecer, a la rubia le llego el deseo de que su hermano la tomara nuevamente de la mano, ahora una fuerza recorría por su cuerpo y le exigía entrelazar su mano con la del peliblanco, estando a solo un metro de distancia de él. Es por eso que la rubia decidió incentivar a su amado a que le siguiera el juego, así que puso mano cerca a la de Lincoln, mientras ella miraba hacia el otro costado con un pequeño sonrojo. Pero el albino al ver la mano de su hermana que se acercaba a la suya este la miro y tomo el hombro a su hermana.

-Lincoln: Lori dime si te sientes bien cuando te tomo de la mano, porque si es así solo dímelo.

-Lori: (Nerviosa) *sonrojada* Aaaah….. Hermanito…Veraz yo….. (Interrumpido por Lincoln)

-Lincoln: No tienes por qué fingir Lori. Aquella vez en el cine me tomaste de la mano con mucha confianza y si tú te sientes bien así y tranquila, no me molesta tomarte de la mano, pues si vamos más allá, en estos últimos días, ya te la he tomado varias veces y no me reprochaste. Ya nos tenemos confianza y eso es lo que me ayuda a tomarte de la mano, recuerda que tú me diste tu consentimiento.

-Lori: Solo puedo decir gracias Lincoln, realmente sabes lo que quiero *Pensamientos* (Mi amor, realmente siento que soy tu novia, me tratas con mucha gentileza y amabilidad)

Luego de eso el peliblanco tomo de la mano a su hermana, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Para la rubia aquel acto fue otro de los hermosos momentos que vivía con su amado, así que se acercó más a su hermano, cerrando por completo el espacio que los separaba, así mismo recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y continuaron presenciando el atardecer.

-Lincoln: Lori recuerda que yo estaré dispuesto de hacer cualquier cosa por solo verte feliz.

-Lori: De veras que lo harías? Harías cualquier cosa por mí?

-Lincoln: Si Lori yo lo haría, porque pongo tu felicidad por encima de la mía y si tú eres feliz, también lo soy yo. Recuerda siempre que hare lo que sea por tu felicidad.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Cásate conmigo)

Mientras el peliblanco tomaba a su hermana de la mano, vio las diversas flores que estaban en su entorno y los rodeaban a ellos. Así que el peliblanco dio una pequeña risita muy tierna y luego soltó la mano de su hermana, se puso de pie y se acercó a las flores, para luego recoger una flor diferente de cada una. Luego se puso a entrelazar las flores de sus tallos, la rubia observaba sentada mas no veía lo que su hermano hacía. Y así el peliblanco armo una hermosa diadema de flores, luego se acercó a su hermana, se puso delante de ella y doblo una rodilla al suelo.

-Lincoln: (Doblando una rodilla) Una diadema de flores para mi hermosa, bella, linda, preciosa, esbelta, divina y querida hermana Lori Marie Loud a la cual voy a extrañar demasiado el día que se vaya *Acto seguido le puso la diadema sobre la cabeza de su hermana* Te ves muy preciosa Lori (Con una cálida sonrisa)

La rubia no podía creerlo, su propio hermano le hizo una diadema de diversas flores y se la puso en su cabeza como si ella fuera una princesa a quien coronaban. Todo aquel acto del peliblanco y por todas las increíbles y hermosas palabras muy sinceras la hizo sonrojar bastante, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y por todo ello la hiso soltar un pequeño sangrado nasal, mientras por su mente pasaba rápidamente una escena en la que su Lindo conejito se encontraba vestido de un príncipe y ella de una princesa y su amado le pedía su delicada mano en propuesta de matrimonio.

-Lori: *Soltando un sangrado nasal* (Muy sonrojada) *Pensamientos* (Lincoln mi príncipe blanco, si quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser tu esposa y quiero tener hijos contigo, literalmente me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo….. quisiera compensarte con algo que llevo anhelando desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero que seas tú con quien quiero compartir esa hermosa experiencia…... Te amo mi amor, te amo Lincoln Marie Loud)

La rubia fue consumida por completo por su pasión que recorrió por su ser, nunca pensó que su propio hermano le diera una diadema hecha por el mismo, así que ella había dejado de verlo ya por completo como a su hermano, y ahora solo lo podía ver como a un hombre el cual sentía que la amaba demasiado como para hacer algo así.

El peliblanco al darse cuenta rápidamente de lo ocurrido saco un pañuelo descartable de su bolsillo de atrás y comenzó a limpiar el sangrado que su hermana estaba emanando sin darse cuenta de que era por el mismo.

-Lincoln: Lori Hermanita *Sacudiéndola de los hombros* Que fue lo que te paso, respóndeme, por favor…. Oh rayos debió de haber sido el intenso calor de la tarde. ¡SI! Debió de haber sido eso, como no me percate de eso maldición.

La rubia no respondía, realmente su hermano la hizo emanar líquido vital, con todo esto por si fuera poco, la enamoro por completo, Para Lori su único hermano dejo de existir, ahora solo existía un hombre que vivía en la misma casa que ella y que ese hombre estaba justo en frente de ella y ella lo miraba con las mejillas muy enrojecidas.

-Lincoln: Lori, no puede ser que te hayas puesto así, será mejor que regresemos a casa, no quisiera que te enfermaras por mi culpa.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Suspirando agitadamente) (Estoy loca….. Realmente estoy loca por ti Lincoln, me estoy enfermando por ti… *Suspirando* Literalmente tienes que besarme ahora mismo antes de que yo cometa una locura)

-Lincoln: (Viendo que Lori estaba muy agitada y muy ruborizada) Suficiente Lori, vamos será mejor que regresemos a casa.

La rubia lo miraba a los ojos y muy sonrojada, estaba muy agitada, pasó su mano por el rostro del peliblanco, para luego acercarse al rostro de él lentamente, ya tomándolo con ambas manos y se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro cosa que el albino pudo comenzar a sentir la respiración agitada de su hermana. Lori no podía controlarse, estaba siendo controlada por la enorme pasión que recorría su cuerpo, ahora solo lo que deseaba era un beso de los labios del albino.

-Lincoln: (Sorprendido) Lori…. Q…..Que…..Que estás haciendo.

-Lori: (Respirando agitadamente)…. Quiero….. Besarte….. (Cerrando los ojos)

Al momento de que la rubia estaba a punto de unir sus labios con los del peliblanco, Lincoln pudo desviar la cabeza a tiempo haciendo que Lori le diera un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, pues aquel beso que el albino sentía muy cerca de sus labios, lo pusieron muy ruborizado, la rubia seguía manteniendo sus labios en la comisura de los labios del peliblanco. Luego de unos segundos ella finalmente se separó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Lincoln: (Sorprendido) … Lori… Por… que hiciste eso.

-Lori: (Nerviosa) …. Lincoln, literalmente me sentí muy apreciada por ti y por esta hermosa diadema que me hiciste, es por eso que quería agradecerte por este regalo.

-Lincoln: Lori estuviste a punto de besarme en la boca.

-Lori: (Nerviosa) Lo hice?... Aaaah….. Bueno creo que literalmente me deje llevar por la…. Emooo…..ción (Tomándolo de las manos) …. (Suspiro) Lincoln por favor perdona mi atrevimiento, de verdad yo no quería incomodarte, me sentí….. No….. Se…. como sí que algo me obligaba… (Triste) Por favor hermanito perdóname… perdóname….. Perdona mi atrevimiento….. (Soltando lágrimas) yo no quise… Yo no quería…. (Tapándose la cara con las manos)

En ese momento que la rubia comenzó a llorar el peliblanco al ver el rostro de su hermana, él se enterneció y la abrazo recostando la cabeza de su hermana sobre su pecho.

-Lincoln: Lori….. Hermanita no estoy molesto contigo, ya no me molestan tus acciones, si tú te sentiste bien al hacer eso, yo lo comprendo. Te perdono, no llores, por favor mírame (Limpiándole las lágrimas) No llores mi princesa, no llores, me duele mucho, pero mucho al verte sufrir, si tu sufres, yo también sufro, si tú te entristeces, yo me entristezco mi corazón tiembla cuando tu lloras, como veras, no me siento tranquilo al saber que tú no eres feliz.

La rubia al escuchar las sinceras palabras de su hermanito, no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras dejaba salir todo lo que ella sentía por él, diciéndose en sus pensamientos cuanto lo amaba.

-Lori: (Llorando) *pensamientos* (Perdóname hermanito, perdóname, por todo lo que tengo que pasar y que me vieras sufrir, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, estoy enamorada de ti y no puedo decírtelo porque me da mucho pero mucho miedo de que me rechaces, yo no valdría nada sin tu amor, me siento muy amada estando a tu lado, yo quiero estar contigo hermanito, perdóname por amarte, pero ahora es muy difícil verte como a un hermano, pero lo cierto es que te amo mucho mi conejito blanco)

-Lincoln: (Abrazándola) *Pensamientos* (Por que mi hermana mayor tiene que sufrir en sus últimos meses, porque no podemos pasar momentos felices, porque ella siempre ahora tiene que salir lastimada. Lori, te has vuelto muy frágil desde tu separación. Maldición porque tuviste que dejarla Bobby, no sabes cuánto sufre Lori por falta de amor, porque tenías que irte así, que te costaba tener hora una relación a distancia mucho más larga, si tú mismo confesaste que aun la amabas)

Después de que la rubia dejo de llorar, logro contenerse un poco, mientras ella seguía sentada y el peliblanco mantenía la postura teniendo una de sus rodillas doblada, saco otro pañuelo descartable y le volvió a limpiar las lágrimas de los hermosos ojos de su hermana, luego comenzó a remover todo el maquillaje corrido de sus ojos, el albino ya no tenía que pedírselo, pues el ahora, lo hacía con mucha confianza.

Mientras su dulce conejito blanco le limpiaba el rostro, y todo el maquillaje escurrido, la rubia cerró los ojos para sentir por completo las cálidas manos de su amor, realmente era un bello momento en la que Lori pasaba. Su hermano siempre estuvo ahí para ella, fue el quien la levanto cuando pasaba uno de los peores momentos de su vida, fue el quien por curar el frágil y delicado corazón de su hermana termino volviéndose el dueño de ese corazón. Lori jamás pensó que durante sus últimos días en la ciudad conocería al verdadero amor de su vida, nunca llego a pensar que aquel amor joven vivía siempre en el mismo hogar que ella, jamás llego a pensar que hablaba con el amor de su vida durante tantos años viviendo bajo el mismo techo y de ningún modo pensó a llegar de que se enamoraría de su misma sangre.

Todo eso se salió definitivamente para la rubia de la línea de la fraternidad, pasando a la línea del incesto, ahora mismo la rubia se encontraba dentro de la línea del incesto, mientras que el peliblanco aún seguía en la línea de la fraternidad y para que se complete todo ese amor prohibido solo se necesitaba que el albino diera el paso cruzando la línea de la fraternidad, pero el peliblanco no sentía lo mismo, el simplemente la veía como a una amiga más, además de ser su hermana, por todo eso, la rubia estaba totalmente decidida a incentivarlo a que se enamorara de ella, recordando siempre que todavía tenía otro gran obstáculo, el cual era enfrentarse a la chica castaña que por ahora mantenía a su conejito blanco en su corazón.

Una vez que el peliblanco termino de limpiarle el hermoso rostro de la rubia, el peliblanco le dio una hermosa sonrisa mientras acariciaba el bello rostro de su hermana. La rubia estaba totalmente sorprendida y feliz de lo mucho que el había madurado en tan solo un año.

-Lincoln: (Acariciándole el rostro) Tengo que volver a repetírtelo hermanita, como tu dirías usando esta palabra, literalmente eres muy, pero muy hermosa sin tener cubierto el rostro de maquillaje, aunque también te ves fantástica estando con ello. Me gustarías más si me dieras una sonrisa.

-Lori: *Sonriendo* Gracias Lincoln, literalmente, me siento mejor y más tranquila, me siento más calmada, gracias por halagarme… Si no te molesta te puedo dar un beso en la mejilla?

-Lincoln: Adelante, no me molesta para nada, somos hermanos y nos queremos demostrándonos un amor fraternal.

La rubia le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla de su amor, luego se volvieron a abrazar, la rubia mantenía su cabeza en el pecho de su conejito blanco. Después el peliblanco levanto un poco la cabeza de su hermana, la tomo por el mentón y le deposito un tierno beso en la frente diciéndole que la quería mucho.

-Lincoln: Te quiero mucho Lori, recuerda que siempre contaras con mi apoyo, me preocupo mucho por ti, hoy pase un día pensando lo mucho que estarías decaída, por eso te traje a este lugar para que te sintieras mejor. Con respecto a ese chico, solo dile lo que sientes por él, y una vez le digas tus sentimientos, tú te sentirás bien contigo misma.

-Lori: También te quiero mucho hermanito y gracias por darme todo tu apoyo *pensamientos* (Aunque literalmente ya no te vea como a un hermano) Solo una cosa más Lincoln.

-Lincoln: Que es?

-Lori: Lamento no haberte preparado esta mañana el almuerzo para la escuela.

-Lincoln: No te preocupes, te digo que hoy no tuve apetito por estar muy preocupado por ti. Además hoy fue un total deleiten probar las galletas que nos preparaste para tu familia.

-Lori: Gracias Lincoln.

Después de todo el hermoso momento entre hermanos, ambos decidieron regresar a casa, pues eran alrededor de las 7:30 pm, mientras estaban en el trayecto del camino, llamaron a su hermana rockera para indicarles que vendrían a recogerlas. Una vez que llegaron al punto de reunión las recogieron para luego volver a casa.

Ya en casa todas prepararon la cena y cenaron, para luego dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Más tarde como a las 10:30 pm regresaron los señores Loud quienes habían ido a realizar nuevas compras para el hogar, así que solo se dirigieron a su habitación a descansar ya que estaban cansados por el largo día.

La noche transcurría y en la habitación de las dos hermanas mayores, la rubia aún se mantenía despierta sin poder conciliar el sueño, realmente no podía olvidar lo que su hermano hiso hoy por ella, recordaba la hermosa diadema de flores que su conejito blanco le hizo, las bellas y hermosas palabras que le dijo, así mismo recordando que ella estuvo a punto de besarlo en los labios.

-Lori: *Suspiro de enamorada*(Susurrando) Haaaaaay Lincoln literalmente hoy me hiciste sentir muy bien, te preocupaste por mí, te comiste las galletas que no me salieron bien, me trataste como a una princesa y en agradecimiento, literalmente quisiera comerte a besos mi amor, estoy muy enamorada de ti, mi lindo conejito blanco, mañana te preparare un muy buen almuerzo, ya que en un futuro voy a ser tu esposa y te prepare todo lo que quieras mi amor, no sabes cuánto te amo.

La rubia no dejaba de suspirar por su hermano, estaba claro que el peliblanco para ella era la persona más amable y gentil del mundo, era tanto que volvía a fantasear teniendo una vida de casados.

-Lori: *Susurrando* Mi querido Lincoln, literalmente, el día que tú y yo estemos casados, quiero amanecer siempre rodeada por tus brazos, de igual manera yo te despertare con un beso en los labios mi amor, luego te preparare el desayuno, después atenderé a nuestro bebé, aunque no sé si será hombre o mujer, después te despediré en la puerta de nuestro hogar con un beso en los labios, luego por la tarde cuando yo llegue del trabajo, te preparare el almuerzo y pasaremos la tarde paseando junto a nuestro precioso retoño al cual veremos crecer, porque será el fruto de nuestro amor.

Era tanto las imaginaciones de la rubia que volvió a suspirar por su amado peliblanco.

-Lori: *Suspiro de enamorada* Haaaaaay Lincoln, realmente hoy pase un día muy romántico, pareciera que tú y yo literalmente fuéramos enamorados, gracias por amarme mi amor, aunque técnicamente tu aun no sientas lo que yo siento por ti, literalmente sentí que hoy éramos novios, quisiera compensarte por todo lo bueno que has sido conmigo desde que abrí mis ojos en ti y te deje de ver como mi hermano.

De pronto se levantó de su cama, para dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano, al entrar sigilosamente, se acercó a su conejito y lo movió para que se despertara.

-Lori: Literalmente se ve muy tierno y adórale cuando duerme con ese conejito de peluche. (Moviéndolo) Hermanito… Despierta.

-Lincoln: (Con sueño) Pasa algo Lori?

-Lori: (Sentándose en su cama) Solo quería volver a agradecerte por llevarme a ese hermoso lugar Lincoln, literalmente fue uno de los hermosos lugares que he conocido.

-Lincoln: Necesitabas que tu mente este tranquila, es por eso que te lleve a ese lugar.

-Lori: Dime Lincoln que quieres que te prepare para tu almuerzo de mañana, hoy te portaste muy bien conmigo y quisiera pagarte de muy buena manera *Pensamientos* (A no ser que tú quieras comer algo de mi)

-Lincoln: No quisiera que te molestaras al hacerme un almuerzo, pero si tú lo deseas, quiero que me sorprendas. *Recostándose*

-Lori: Entonces Te sorprenderé hermanito (Dándole un beso en la mejilla) gracias por permitirme pasar una tarde junto a ti Lincoln.

-Lincoln: Descansa Lori. Solo una cosa más.

-Lori: Que…

-Lincoln: Mañana no tenemos escuela jejeje…

-Lori: Literalmente sí que estoy muy distraída últimamente.

-Lincoln: De todas maneras lo esperare con ansias para cuando termine este fin de semana.

-Lori: Gracias hermanito, ya me retirare, descansa (Dándole otro beso en la mejilla)

Una vez regreso a su habitación, la rubia pudo dormir tranquilamente susurrando lo que vivió el día de hoy por la tarde.

-Lori: (Susurrando) Lincoln mi amor literalmente hoy pase una hermosa tarde a solas contigo….. (Durmiéndose profundamente con una pequeña sonrisa)


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Mi Novia

Sueño de Lori

A las orillas del mar de una playa y al atardecer en una puesta de sol, se encontraba la rubia quien hablaba con su joven amado peliblanco, mientras se acercaban el uno al otro por la distancia que tenían y se decían tiernas y bellas palabras.

-Lori: Lincoln mi amor, mi bello conejito blanco por favor no me dejes.

-Lincoln: Como podría dejarte mi bella flor si por ti daría todo lo que fuera.

-Lori: Mi vida, quiero estar a tu lado y ser envuelta por tus brazos.

-Lincoln: Te amo Lori Loud, siempre te vi como a una hermosa mujer.

-Lori: Que cosas tan profundas y hermosas dices mi amor, estoy muy enamorada de ti, prométeme que nunca me dejaras de amar.

-Lincoln: Nunca podría dejar de amarte mi amor si podría observarte durante horas, y me enamoraría cada vez más de ti.

Lori: Lincoln.

Lincoln: Lori.

Ambos tenían sus rostros muy pegados a tan solo pequeños milímetros y se veían tiernamente, pero a la vez sonrojados, el albino tomo con una de sus manos el mentón de la rubia y ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente cerrando los ojos y cuando estaban a punto de darse un bello y tierno beso en los labios, la rubia fue despertada por un ruido que dijo a gran voz, que se oía en sus sueños "¡LORIIIIIIII! ¡DESPIERTA!" Y la rubia abrió los ojos como de golpe, saliendo por completo del sueño.

Todas las hermanas gritaron al unísono para que se despertara.

Todas: ¡LORI DESPIERTA!

-Lana: (Brincando sobre la cama de Lori) Oye Lori despierta que debes poner orden en la casa.

-Lori: (Muy enojada) ¡HUUUUUUY….! (Gritándolas) ¡QUE RAYOS ES LO QUE QUIEREN TODAS AHORA! Literalmente no ven que echaron a perder algo maravilloso para mí?

-Luna: Hey hermana, no te enfades además ya era hora de que despertaras, además hoy vuelves a estar al mando de la casa.

-Lynn: Es cierto, Mamá y Papá salieron y dijeron que estarán aquí como para las 1:00 pm. Pero ahora dile a Lucy que saque sus murciélagos de nuestra habitación, ya que son demasiadas.

-Lucy: Ellas están muy tranquilas hasta que tú comienzas a hacer ruido con tus balones y así las atormentas.

-Lynn: Tranquilas? Despierta Reyna de la oscuridad, se reproducieron más de lo normal.

-Lori: Eso no me importa ahora, no ven que acabaron con uno de mis mejores sueños? ¡TODAS FUERA DE AQUÍ AHORA!

-Lola: Lori pero es que Lana no quiere sacar sus animales de mi fiesta de…. (Interrumpida)

-Lori: ¡DIJE FUERA AHORA!

Todas las hermanas comenzaron a discutir en la habitación de sus dos hermanas mayores.

-Luan: Pero Lori el ruido que Luna hace con esos equipos de parlantes, no dejan que me concentre en los ensayos de mis bromas.

-Luna: Puedes usar un tapón de oídos y ya está bromista.

-Luan: Por qué mejor tú no bajas el volumen de tus cosas.

-Lisa: También opino lo mismo, esos ruidos bulliciosos de Luna no me dejan concentrar en mis químicos que preparo, tus ruidos quiebran mis frascos y botellas.

-Luna: Hey tú tienes un bunker afuera de la casa, puedes irte a hacer tus cosas ahí.

-Lisa: pero no es lo mismo unidad fraternal número tres, no llegan los rayos del sol, y eso es indispensable para mí.

-Leni: (De miedo) Chicas hay una araña de color rubio detrás de mi cama, podrían sacarla por favor? Me aterra demasiado.

-Lisa: Leni específicamente es un pedazo de tu cabello enrollado.

-Leni: Ah sí? Veamos…..

-Lily: (Llorando por falta de diversión)

En un acto muy impulsivo, la rubia llego a su límite, se puso de pie y grito a todas de manera amenazadora con una mirada muy seria.

-Lori: ¡YA BASTA SI NO SALEN AHORA MISMO HARE QUE TODAS USTEDES LITERALMENTE TERMINEN SIENDO PRETZELES HUMANOS!

-Lana: Pero Lori se supone que tu estas al mando y debes de poner… (Interrumpida)

-Lori: ¡DIJE FUERA, LITERALMENTE YA ARRUINARON EL MOMENTO MAS BELLO DE MI VIDA, EL CUAL ESTABA DESEANDO CON ANSIAS, ASÍ QUE FUERA DE AQUÍ!

-Todas: ¡Pero Lori!

-Lori: ¡LARGO!

Todas salieron y dejaron de hacer sus quehaceres, para razonar por lo ocurrido y dejar que su hermana mayor se calmara, ya que había entrado en la fase de la erupción volcánica.

-Lori: Aaaash… (Suspiro) Literalmente sí que son muy entrometidas (Triste) No puedo creerlo, estuve a punto de darme un beso con mi amor hasta que fui interrumpida por mis hermanas.

-Leni: (Abriendo sigilosamente la puerta y metiendo su cabeza) Ammm….. Lori disculpa pero me di cuenta de que esta también es mi habitación jejeje…. Así que puedo entrar *Decía con nervios*

-Lori: Adelante Leni *Decía con los brazos cruzados*

-Leni: Aaaah Lori, puedes decirme en que es lo que te interrumpimos para que estalles de esa manera?

Al oír las pertinentes palabras de su hermana modista, Lori se sonrojo y volteo la cabeza por el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Lori: Aaaah Leni, literalmente hoy estuve a punto de besar al chico de mis sueños y lo habría hecho si ustedes no me hubieran interrumpido.

-Leni: Huuuy eso si es hermoso (Alegremente) Lo siento Lori, pero si quieres puedes volver a dormir y seguir soñando con ese chico.

-Loi: Bromeas? Literalmente ya no se puede volver a soñar el mismo sueño dos veces cuando ya despertaste, sí que careces de inteligencia. Bueno me iré a bañar.

Después de asearse, la rubia bajo a desayunar, siendo la última ya que todas habían desayunado mientras ella aun dormía. Pero mientras ingerida su desayuno, la rubia recordaba todo lo que pasaba por el sueño con su hermano.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Bueno literalmente si veo más allá de este sueño que tuve con Lincoln, ya lo he besado en su versión adulta, con ese cuerpo tonificado, ese cabello blanco más grande y esa hermosa sonrisa que derretía mi corazón) (Suspiro) Haaaaay (Literalmente, fue hermoso y sé que volverá a ser el mismo dentro de unos cuantos años) Pero ahora estuve a punto de obtener algo que verdaderamente anhelo de él, tener un beso de él en su estado actual, pero hoy se fue esa oportunidad.

Luego de pensar así de los sueños que tuvo con su hermano y de haber desayunado, la rubia se reunió a sus hermanas para dar las indicaciones y aclarar cada disturbio que mantenían una hermana con la otra, Lori era muy ágil en resolver estos conflictos, al parecer aprendió mucho de Lincoln durante un año, pues era él era siempre el chico del plan quien resolvía los conflictos y problemas del hogar.

-Lori: Muy bien chicas espero que hayan aprendido a no generar disturbios entre ustedes, ahora pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones.

-Todas: ¡SI CAPITANA!

-Lily: Po po.

De pronto recordó que no vio a su hermano desde que despertó, pues el sueño le hizo olvidar hasta la presencia del peliblanco, así que cuando sus hermanas subían a sus habitaciones, la rubia las interrumpió.

-Lori: Ah solo una cosa más chicas, disculpen pero en donde esta Lincoln, literalmente no lo he visto desde que desperté.

-Leni: Ah Linky? Bueno el salió a correr desde temprano, le dijo a Papá y a Mamá que le dieran el permiso y se los dieron y así fue como se fue, pero dijo que estaría aquí como a las 11:00 am.

-Lori: Así que él se fue a correr *Pensamientos* (Si hubiera sabido que el saldría tan temprano, literalmente hubiera salido con él) Bueno gracias Leni, ya pueden retirarse chicas.

Las horas avanzaban y el peliblanco regreso a casa. Una vez entro a su hogar su hermana mayor lo esperaba sentada en la cocina, el albino llevaba portando un conjunto de buzo de color naranja con gris claro.

-Lincoln: Hola Lori la razón de mi ausencia es que hoy salí a correr, Papá y Mamá me dieron el permiso, hoy quise estirar las piernas.

-Lori: Lincoln no estoy molesta para nada, literalmente nuestros padres me dejaron nuevamente a cargo y no se me ocurre nada, solo estar sentada aquí en la cocina.

-Lincoln: Te sientes sin ganas cierto? Si es así podemos hacer algo de provecho, te gustaría si jugáramos algo que a ti te guste?

De pronto la rubia sintió algo que volvió a despertar su valor para terminar lo que dejo inconcluso con su querido peliblanco.

-Lori: (Sonriendo) Literalmente me encantaría jugar a tu lado Lincoln, quisiera que jugáramos cartas los dos solos y sin ser interrumpidos por nadie.

-Lincoln: Bien jugaremos aquí en la mesa. Voy por una baraja que tengo en mi habitación, de paso me cambiare de ropa.

Luego de unos 10 minutos el albino bajo con su ropa habitual, llevando una baraja en sus manos.

-Lincoln: Lori lista para jugar? Jugaremos en la mesa.

-Lori: Lincoln literalmente quisiera que vayamos al ático, ya que es un lugar mucho más tranquilo y ahí nadie nos molestara, si es que no te molesta claro.

-Lincoln: El ático? De verdad quieres ir ahí? Bueno si tú te sientes más cómoda, no le veo nada de malo.

-Lori: Gracias por comprender Lincoln….. Si me permites…. ¡CHICAS TIENEN PERMISO DE VER TELEVISION!

En ese instante todas las hermanas bajaron a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

-Lori: Bien chicas, Lincoln y yo estaremos un momento a solas en el ático jugando cartas, así que tienen el privilegio de mirar la televisión, pero solo procuren en no pelearse o me harán cambiar mi opinión ¡ENTENDIDO! *Mirada seria*

-Todas: ¡Entendido Lori!

-Lily: Po po.

-Lori: Bien Vamos Lincoln.

-Lincoln: Claro.

Ya en el ático, la rubia y el albino se encontraban sentados de rodillas y comenzaban a jugar sobre una caja de madera. Mientras el peliblanco barajeaba las cartas, la rubia se comenzó a sonrojar cuando comenzaba a recordar que ella y su conejito blanco estuvieron a punto de darse un beso en sus sueños.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Lincoln literalmente quería que pasáramos más tiempo juntos a solas, sin que nadie nos moleste, es muy hermoso para mi estar a tu lado mi amor)

-Lincon: *Repartiendo las cartas* Bien Lori tu comienza por favor.

El tiempo pasaba y ambos se divertían jugando cartas entre pequeñas risas y enojos por parte de los dos, inclusive haciendo pequeñas trampas.

-Lori: Volví a ganar, literalmente sí que soy muy buena en esto.

-Lincoln: *risa pequeña* Jajaja…. Lori la verdad… yo me deje ganar jejeje…..

-Lori: Mentiroso, porque no admites tu derrota hermanito.

-Lincoln: En serio Lori, me deje ganar porque sabía que si jugaba en serio, no te hubiera dejado ganar.

-Lori: Entonces fingiste jugar todo este tiempo inocentemente?

-Lincoln: (Riendo suavemente) Jejejej… Pues sí.

\- Lori: (Triste) Entonces literalmente no sirvo para esto no es así?

El peliblanco al ver la expresión de su hermana, rápidamente se disculpó por todo como la hizo sentir.

-Lincoln: Lori, yo no dije eso, la verdad, solo quería que tomaras confianza en ti misma, por favor perdóname si te hice sentir mal, la verdad eres muy buena en esto, pero en realidad, quería divertirte, y veo que esto me salió mal (Poniéndose un poco triste)

De pronto la rubia cambio su expresión por una de felicidad, al parecer también estaba jugando con el haciéndole creer que se puso triste.

-Lori: Jajaja hermanito, literalmente, no se puede bromear contigo, jajaja caíste jajaja… (Suspiro) Haaay Lincoln así como tu fingiste jugar conmigo, también quería jugar contigo fingiendo que estaba triste y sí que te la creíste jajaja…..

El albino la miraba mientras ella sonreía tiernamente, así que la tomo del hombro con una de sus manos para decirle lo siguiente.

-Lincoln: Me gusta verte sonreír Lori, sé que seguirás sonriendo asi cuando ya no estés con nosotros, recuerda siempre que tu felicidad me importa mucho.

-Lori: *sonriendo ligeramente* También me gustas cuando tu sonríes hermanito, al parecer tu y yo tenemos algo en común, además de que te preocupas por mí, de igual manera yo me preocupo por ti Lincoln. *Pensamientos* (Literalmente estamos hechos el uno para el otro cariño)

-Lincoln: Tienes mucha razón en eso. Ah mira que es esto *Rebuscando* ¡Cielos! Es el álbum de fotografías en donde solo aparecemos tú y yo, vamos a darle un vistazo.

-Lori: Lincoln, literalmente hasta me olvide de que existía ese álbum.

Ambos hermanos observaban el álbum de fotografías en donde aparecían solo ellos dos, todo eso les trajo recuerdos y nostalgia a ambos hermanos, así mismo los dos pasaban nuevamente momentos de risas y pequeñas amarguras.

Lori: jajaja…. Recuerdo eso, perfectamente, aquel día yo te tuve que seguir ya que saliste de casa sin tu pañal, literalmente me hiciste pasar vergüenza ese día hermanito.

-Lincoln: Aaaah que bellos recuerdos, y míranos ahora, hemos crecido Lori, nunca olvidare estos momentos maravillosos junto a ti.

Después el albino cerro el álbum mientras la rubia seguía sonriendo, el peliblanco le dijo lo mucho que él se sentía feliz.

-Lincoln: Te lo volveré a repetir Lori, mi felicidad está viva cuando tú eres feliz, recuerda que siempre debes de sonreír Lori, aun en los momentos más tristes por que tengas que pasar *sonriendo* Lori yo también soy feliz cuando tú eres feliz jajaja….. Verdaderamente tú me alegras la vida jajaja….

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sonrojar y ella lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos y rubor en sus mejillas e intento nuevamente en decirle su secreto confesándole sus sentimientos.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Vamos Lori dile de tus sentimientos a Lincoln)

-Lincoln: Vaya que es bueno pasar momentos a solas no te parece bien Lori?

-Lori: (Sonrojada) Lincoln hermanito, literalmente tu m….. Me… Gu….Lincoln tú me Gu… (Suspiro) Lincoln tú me guardaras siempre en tu corazón verdad? *Pensamientos* (Lori Marie Loud literalmente no tienes el valor suficiente para decirle de tus sentimientos, ni siquiera puedes decirle directamente que te gusta como a un hombre, vamos inténtalo de nuevo)

-Lincoln: Lori claro que tú siempre estarás en mi corazón, al igual que cada una de ustedes, son mi familia y los quiero mucho, jamás los olvidaría.

-Lori: (Sonrojada) *Suspiro* Lincoln quiero decirte que en estas últimas semanas a tu lado, me he sentido muy diferente, y ya no puedo verte como a mi her…. (No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida)

En la sala

-Luna: ¡LINCOLN LORI, PAPÁ Y MAMÁ YA REGRESARON!

En el ático

-Lincoln: Vamos Lori, nuestros padres ya regresaron.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Otra oportunidad perdida)

Cuando ambos bajaron, se pusieron a hacer sus respectivas cosas, más tarde había llegado la hora de almorzar en familia, así que todos comían en sus respectivas mesas y como era de verse la rubia se sentaba a lado del peliblanco, y conversando con el de algunos intereses.

Ya cuando terminaron, cada hermana volvió a su respectiva actividad, después de poco tiempo los padres Loud salieron de casa con dirección a un compromiso que tenían de unos amigos. Así que solo se quedaron todas las hermanas y Lincoln. Pero aquella tarde de las 3:00 pm el peliblanco hizo un anuncio reuniéndolas a todas en la sala y una vez que todas estaban sentadas sobre el sofá, el albino se dirigió hacia la puerta e hizo un anuncio.

-Lincoln: Chicas la razón por las que las reuní a todas es porque hay algo que deben de saber, sé que hoy es una gran oportunidad de decirles esto, me hubiera gustado que nuestros padres estuvieran presentes, pero entiendo su ausencia. Pero aun así hoy les daré esta noticia, así que con ustedes les presento a…. *Abriendo la puerta*…. Mi novia.

Una vez el peliblanco abrió la puerta de la casa, dejo a todas sus hermanas impresionadas con una incógnita a excepción de la rubia mayor. La chica castaña apareció en la puerta con un pequeño carrito y dentro traía unas cajas de galletas. Al principio todas pensaron que se trataba de una vendedora de galletas, pero cuando su hermano anuncio que era su novia, todas se quedaron atónitas e impresionadas.

-Cookie: Hola muy buenas tardes, mucho gusto familia Loud, me llamo Cookie y soy la novia de su hermano. *Poniendo una cara muy feliz*

-Todas: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! *Gritaron de emoción a excepción de Lori*

-Leni: No puedo creerlo, de verdad tú eres la novia de Linky?

-Luna: Realmente es muy buena chica y muy educada.

-Luan: Me encanta eres muy simpática y tierna.

-Lynn: Cielos no sabía que mi hermanito ya tenía una novia, en verdad me agradas con tu actitud feliz.

-Lucy: Me da mucho gusto que seas el alma gemela de nuestro hermano, solo espero que estén unidos para toda la eternidad.

-Lola: Me sorprende de que Lincoln tenga una chica tan alegre como tú, con solo verte me caíste bien.

-Lana: Si que eres fantástica y también me agradaste al solo verte.

-Lily: Po po….. Galleta…... Galleta (Dijo sonriendo y aplaudiendo)

-Lisa: Bueno amiga cookie, me da gusto de que seas la novia oficial de nuestro hermano del medio, aun no puedo creerlo de como él te lo pidió. *Pensamientos* (Ahora me podoria interesa en saber cómo los homo sapiens son atraídos por el género opuesto y eso del enamoramiento, pero tal vez sea en otra oportunidad)

Mientras todas las hermanas daban sus muy buenos recibimientosa la castaña, la rubia mayor se encontraba muy molesta y miraba hacia un costado con los brazos cruzados al ver que aquella chica castaña ya se comenzaba a ganar el cariño y la atención de todas sus hermanas.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Literalmente esa tipa es una entrometida, no ha pasado ni cinco minutos y ya se hizo amigas de todas mis hermanas, no sé qué es lo que tenga ella y que no tenga yo)

De pronto el albino se acercó a su hermana al ver la expresión que ponía su hermana.

-Lincoln: oye Lori, sé que esto no estaba previsto para ustedes, pero aun así decidí darles la noticia, por eso las reuní a todas, pero dime acaso ella no te agrada? Dime cual es la razón, necesito saberlo.

Al oír las pertinentes palabras del peliblanco, la rubia cambio su cara a una de felicidad fingida.

-Lori: *Risa fingida* Pero que cosas dices Lincoln, literalmente claro que me agrada la novia de mi hermanito menor, me sorprende como tu un pequeño debilucho y nerd haya conseguido una chica tan buena como lo es ella. *Decía todo falsamente*

-Lincoln: Me alegra de que ella te agrade Lori, sé que ustedes llegaran a ser buenas amigas.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Si mi amor no sabes que tan buena amiga seré con tu noviecita, literalmente ella y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien) *Decía sarcásticamente*

Después de eso la castaña tomo las cajas de galletas y se acercó hacia las hermanas del albino.

-Cookie: Me sorprende el buen recibimiento que me dieron. No quería venir con las manos vacías, es por eso que les prepare esto a todas ustedes, por favor sírvanse *entregándoles galletas en unas servilletas*

Todas las hermanas al probar las deliciosas galletas, dieron sus sinceras opiniones del buen y dulce sabor que tenían.

-Luna: Vaya esto sí que tiene un buen sabor.

-Luan: Es verdad tiene un sabor bien dulce.

-Lisa: Esta galleta está muy bien horneada y su azúcar está perfectamente adecuada a ella, en otras palabras es perfecta.

De esa manera todas las hermanas quedaron conformes con el sabor de las galletas, hasta que la modista dijo algo que incomodo por completo a la rubia mayor.

-Leni: Wow esta sí que es una verdadera delicia, pero si comparo con las que hizo Lori el día de ayer, sin duda me quedaría con esta, ya que esto si se puede comer…. Hay perdón no debí de decir eso. Oh si? Ah no, no sé en qué pensaba.

Las palabras de la modista llenaron de ira a la rubia quien su rostro se puso roja de ira, pero fue interceptado por la chica castaña quien le ofrecía una galleta con una expresión de felicidad teniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Cookie: *Extendiéndole una galleta con felicidad* Por favor sírvete hermana mayor de Lincoln.

-Lori: *Apartándola en rechazo* No gracias Literalmente no se me apetece comer eso *Decía entre un pequeño enojo*

-Cookie: (Confusa) Acaso no te gusta las galletas?

-Lori: Chicas Literalmente no me siento bien me iré a mi habitación, si me necesitan solo llámenme. (Subiendo las escaleras)

El peliblanco al ver las acciones de su hermana mayor, decidió seguirla a seguirla.

-Lincoln: Chicas regresare en seguida (Subiendo las escaleras)

La rubia entro a su habitación cerrándola, estando triste comenzó a dejar caer pequeñas lágrimas, era evidente que aquella chica era mucho mejor que ella en elaborar galletas, evidentemente todas sus hermanas disfrutaban lo que ella les dio, a diferencia lo que ella hizo el día anterior obteniendo desagrados por el sabor que tenían las galletas que ella preparo, la rubia se secaba las lágrimas, hasta que su puerta se oyó tocar.

Knock knock toc toc se oía el sonido de la puerta de Lori y Leni.

-Lori: Quiero estar sola, no me molesten.

-Lincoln: Lori soy yo déjame entrar por favor.

-Lori: Por favor Lincoln quiero estar sola debes bajar a comerte las galletas de tu novia, ella te está esperando.

-Lincoln: No Lori, no me iré hasta que me digas que es lo que tienes, si es por lo que Leni dijo hablare con ella, pero por favor abre, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me hayas abierto.

-Lori: *Secándose las lágrimas* De veras que no te iras? Te quedas por mí?

-Llincoln: Claro que me quedo por ti, me importas mucho.

La rubia se levantó y abrió la puerta, ambos se sentaron en la cama de la rubia y el albino la animo.

-Lincoln: Lori, sé que te afecto lo que Leni dijo, pero estoy seguro de que ella no quería decir eso, recuerda que ella es una chica ingenua e inocente, no te enfades con ella por favor, solo debemos de entenderla.

-Lori: Esta bien Lincoln, si tú me lo pides, no me enfade con Leni *Secándose las lágrimas*

-Lincoln: Quiero preguntarte algo Lori.

-Lori: Y que es lo que me preguntaras Lincoln.

-Lincoln: Cookie no te agrada cierto, te he observe cuando apenas la viste, la verdad no quisiera que mi hermana mayor se disguste de que yo tenga novia.

-Lori: Pero que dices Lincoln, dime porque yo debería de disgustarme al saber que tu tienes una novia, si fuera así, en ese caso literalmente tú también te hubieras disgustado cuando yo estuve con Bobby.

-Lincoln: Bueno yo nunca me disguste al verte con Bobby, pero sabes algo? Yo nunca rechazaría al novio de alguna mis hermanas, es más me haría muy buen amigo de él, y sé que el día que tu tengas a tu verdadero amor me volveré su gran amigo.

-Lori: Gracias hermanito, realmente sabes cómo animarme.

-Lincoln: Si ya estas mejor, podemos bajar, quiero que tú y ella se conozcan mejor y empiecen su amistad de muy buena manera al igual que todas ellas.

Así ambos hermanos bajaron para que la rubia y la chica castaña comenzaran a entablar una buena amistad, pero sin saber el peliblanco de que su hermana mayor iba a disputarse su amor con la chica castaña.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Nuestras Ilusiones

Casa Loud 3:30 pm

Cuando todas las hermanas estaban dialogando con la chica castaña sobre como ella y su hermano se conocieron y llegaron a enamorarse. El peliblanco y la rubia bajaban al primer nivel para reunirse con ellos.

-Lincoln: Ya estamos de vuelta chicas.

-Cookie: Lincoln tus hermanas me agradan, me tratan muy bien y les gustan mis galletas, y creo que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con cada una de ellas y de esa forma me estaré conociendo mejor con tu familia.

-Lincoln: Pues todo eso me parece una muy buena idea mi dulce galletita.

-Todas: ¿¡DULCE GALLETITA!?

-Cookie: Si es el apodo que Lincoln me puso por el enorme cariño y amor que me tiene *Decía con expresión de felicidad*

La rubia al oír como la llamo su hermano, se molestó y volvió a dar la espalda con los brazos cruzados a todas sus hermanas.

-Leni: Hay Linky, de veras sí que eres muy bueno y amable con tu novia.

-Luna: Cierto hermanito. Sí que eres muy amable y gentil.

Todas las hermanas mostraban su agrado por como su hermano la llamo y la trataba, todas menos la rubia quien estaba muy malhumorada, pero le prometió a su conejito blanco de que intentaría llevarse bien con ella, aunque no le caiga bien.

-Cookie: Bueno ya conozco todos los nombres de tus hermanas, ahora me gustaría conocer el nombre de la hermana mayor de tu familia. *Acercándose a Lori con una expresión de felicidad* Apuesto a que también empieza con la letra "L"

-Lincoln: Vamos Lori ella te hizo una pregunta, por favor dile algo.

-Lori: *pensamientos* (Literalmente esta chica es muy molestosa, a mí no me engañaras con esa pequeña expresión de felicidad)

-Luan: Lori ya basta, Cookie quiere que todas seamos buenas amigas y tú le das la espalda.

Al oír aquellas palabras de su hermana comediante, Lori solo se resignó un poco, ya que no tenía sentido estar enojada con alguien que ni siquiera le había hecho algún daño, después de todo la chica castaña no tenía la culpa de que se le adelantara en conquistar el corazón del albino. Así que decidió entrar en su razón pero a la vez no apartar sus celos, ya que no debía tratar tampoco de esa manera a la novia de su hermano.

-Lori: Lo siento mucho Cookie, la verdad literalmente no me sentí muy bien últimamente, es por eso que me comportaba de esa manera (Suspiro) Haaaay amiga, perdóname si te incomode y no te recibí de manera gustosa, me perdonarías? (Decía de manera fingida)

-Cookie: *Sonriendo* Disculpas aceptadas…. Mmm….. Me dices tu nombre por favor?

-Lori: Me llamo Lori….. Lori Marie Loud, pero tú solo puedes llamarle Lori *Pensamientos* (Que te dé un poco de mi confianza no quiere decir que seremos buenas amigas, además tu y yo vamos a pelearnos por el amor de Lincoln, aunque tú literalmente ya me llevas la delantera)

-Cookie: Bien amiga Lori te perdono y me gustaría que empecemos nuevamente de buena manera.

El peliblanco se sintió muy contento al saber que su hermana mayor y su novia se comenzaban a llevar de muy buena manera.

-Lincoln: *Pensamientos* (Si que ellas dos llegaran a ser muy buenas amigas)

De esa manera pasaba el tiempo y la chica castaña comenzaba a compartir un tiempo con cada una de las hermanas del albino, comenzando con la pequeña Lily y lisa con quienes compartían un gran momento en donde la pequeña genio le mostraba a la chica castaña lo mucho que investigaba y sus logros obtenidos a tan sola corta edad, y a la vez la castaña jugaba con la pequeña Lily contándole un cuento y dándoles galletas a ambas ya que les gustaban demasiado. Una vez termino con ellas, las gemelas la tomaron de las manos y la llevaron a su habitación en donde se pusieron a jugar, ambas compartían jugando con la chica castaña, lana mostrándole a sus reptiles y anfibios que le agradaron a la castaña, inclusive los animalitos de la amante del lodo les gustaron las galletas que les dio. De igual forma la amante de la belleza la invito a jugar en una de sus fiestas de te acompañándolas con sus deliciosas galletas, las tres pasaban momentos divertidos.

De esa forma cuando terminaron el juego, la rockera y la comediante se la llevaron a su habitación para que les diera su opinión, siendo Luna quien primero le pidió su opinión sobre la canción que le escribió rápidamente en honor a la novia de su hermano que titulaba "LA NOVIA DE MI HERMANITO"

Luego de entonar aquellas letras, la rockera le pidió su opinión.

-Luna: Dime Cookie que te pareció, como se escuchó, fui afinada?

-Cookie: Realmente cantas de manera hermosa amiga, sé que con el tiempo tu talento será muy apreciado.

-Luna: Gracias amiga, verdaderamente me agradas demasiado.

-Cookie: Por nada amiga.

Luego de aquello, la comediante le pidió sus opiniones sobre sus nuevas bromas a la cual eran para animar los próximos cumpleaños de su negocio.

-Luan: Dime Cookie que te pareció, verdad que es muy gracioso verdad.

-Cookie: *Riéndose un poco* Jajaja… Haaaay amiga en verdad sí que preparas muy buenas bromas, tu trabajo debe de ser muy apreciado por los niños, los haces de maravilla, me encanta lo que haces, realmente tú le das alegría a los niños y animas a tu hogar y a tus hermanas, que más pueden de pedir de ti, eres muy buena en esto. Hoy me diste una alegría.

-Luan: Vaya esto es solo el principio, ya que las veces que vengas aquí, te contare lo mejor de mi material. Y quizás hasta podrías ser mi nueva asistente, aún tengo el puesto de vacante.

-Cookie: Sin duda alguna disfrutare todo lo que me cuentes. Con respecto a tu proposición….. Mmmm…. Podría pensarlo.

De esa manera terminaban el momento compartido con la chica castaña, hasta que se abrió la puerta y entraba la amante de la moda muy emocionada.

-Leni: *Emocionada * Huuuy ahora si es mi turno (Tomándola de las manos) Ven necesito tu ayuda para hacer un hermoso vestido *Llevándola a su habitación*

Una vez la modista la llevo a su habitación, empezaron a confeccionar un vestido que Leni quería diseñar para la chica castaña.

-Cookie: Dime amiga para quien será este vestido.

-Leni: Es para la novia de mi hermanito, apenas la vi y me cayó muy bien, es una chica muy dulce que prepara galletas de maravilla, deberías probar sus galletas, son realmente exquisitas.

-Cookie: *Confundida* Probar sus galletas?

-Leni: Si son muy… Hay rayos perdón había olvidado de que eras la novia de Linky, lo había olvidado.

-Cookie: *Expresión feliz* No te preocupes amiga Leni, eres muy amable y me agradas como eres.

De esa manera la modista y la castaña confeccionaban un vestido, el cual no le quedo muy bien a la amante de la moda, tenía un poco dispareja los brazos y el cuello del atuendo.

-Leni: Hay no, este vestido no me salió muy bien, esta disparejo, y yo que quería darte un buen vestido.

-Cookie: No está mal, al menos lo intentamos y eso es lo que vale no es así?

Ambas chicas se rieron por lo divertido que había sido compartir aquel bello momento, ambas chicas tenían algo en común, eran cariñosas y amables, casi poseían la misma personalidad.

Mientras ambas chicas continuaban pasando un tiempo de chicas, el peliblanco y la rubia estaban sentados en las gradas de la entrada a su hogar.

-Lincoln: Dime Lori como te parece que es mi novia.

-Lori: Bueno hermanito, si tengo que ser sincera, su personalidad es muy similar a la de Leni, solo que ella no es distraída ni ingenua, además vi que también tiene una obsesión como todas nosotras, el cual ella posee la obsesión de elaborar galletas que sin duda alguna le deben de quedar literalmente deliciosas *Pensamientos* (No puedo creer que esté hablando así de la chica que me robo a mi hombre)

-Lincoln: Me gusto tu opinión, pero la verdad tú también preparas muy buenas galletas, las que hiciste el día de ayer, me gustaron, solo debes de tener más confianza en ti misma y ser positiva y estoy seguro que te saldrán perfectas.

-Lori: Si tanto te gustaron, puedo prepararte más, si tú lo deseas.

-Lincoln: Lo esperare con ansias Lori y sé que esta vez te saldrán mejor.

Luego de la afirmación de su hermano, la rubia trataba de ingeniarse en como su hermano se fijara en ella como en una chica más y no como su hermana, pero cuando estuvo de entrar en sus pensamientos, fue interrumpida por la chica castaña quien salía y abrazaba por la espalda a su novio, pues estaba feliz de lo mucho de cómo sus hermanas la trataban

-Cookie: (Abrazándolo) Haaaay Lincoln, todas tus hermanas me quieren y me tratan muy bien, estoy muy feliz de ser aceptada en tu familia, me hubiera gustado que tus padres estuvieran aquí, pero lo entiendo.

Mientras la chica castaña lo abrazaba y le daba una lluvia de besos en la mejilla al peliblanco, la rubia volteo la cabeza por otra rabia que recorrió su cuerpo, ahora sus celos aumentaron, ya que no soportaba que otra mujer besara las mejillas de su conejito blanco, pero con todos esos celos y rabia decido reprimirlos y solo se decía en sus pensamientos palabras de disgusto.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Literalmente además de mi hombre ya te robaste a mi familia, estoy segura de que también le agradaras a mis padres usando como carnada esas galletitas de las cuales son muy irresistibles para amañarlos)

-Cookie: Me gusto pasar un tiempo con tus nueve hermanas Lincoln… Pero ahora…. Quisiera pasar un tiempo con tu hermana mayor Lori.

La rubia al oír la propuesta de la castaña, la rubia se puso muy atónita de que su rival quería pasar ahora un tiempo con ella, pero a la ves pensaba que sería una gran oportunidad de saber más sobre ella.

-Lincoln: Pues todo eso me parece una gran idea. Mi novia y mi hermana mayor conociéndose mejor, sé que las dos podrán llevarse muy bien, por eso desearía que ustedes pasen el resto de la tarde a solas.

-Cookie: Me encantaría Lincoln, solo si tu hermana Lori lo acepta también *Mirándola feliz*

-Lori: Bueno literalmente ahora mismo no me siento muy bien, saldré por un momento a caminar *Tono fuerte* ¡CHICAS TODAS EN FILA AHORA!

De ponto todas las hermanas bajaron y se posicionaron, así la rubia dijo que ahora estaría pasando un momento a solas en algún lugar.

-Lori: Bueno chicas voy a salir por un momento, así que literalmente no traten de generar desorden ni destrucción. Así mismo asignare nuevamente a Luna para que se encargue y Lincoln será el segundo de mando ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! *Mirada seria*

Todas: ¡ENTENDIDO!

-Lily: Po po.

-Lori: Bien confió en ti luna y en ti Lincoln estare aquí antes de las 8:00 pm.

-Luna: Descuida hermana, Lincoln y yo lo tendremos todo bajo control.

Dicho eso la rubia se fue con dirección sin sentido a caminar por todo lo que le pasaba el día de hoy.

-Cookie: La verdad me hubiera gustado entablar una amistad con tu hermana Lincoln.

-Lincoln: No te preocupes solo dale un poco de tiempo, estoy seguro de que ustedes podrán ser buenas amigas.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Vaya literalmente esta roba hombres sí que está muy decidida a ganarse mi amistad, ahora quien más, acaso a las mascotas de mi hogar? Pero eso ya no me importa yo no sé la daré, no caeré en ese truco con tus galletas)

Mientras la rubia se marchaba, la castaña le pregunto a su novio si sabía la causa del estado anímico de su hermana mayor.

-Cookie: Dime corazón, acaso le ocurrió algo a tu hermana?

-Lincoln: Ammm… Cookie si te lo digo no lo difundas con nadie más de acuerdo?

La chica castaña asintió y ambos continuaron conversando sentados bajo el árbol de su jardín.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, la rubia se encontraba por las calles comerciales de Royal Woods, mientras caminaba observaba a su alrededor las tiendas y de pronto comenzaron algunas imaginaciones con su hermano.

-Lori: *Viendo a dos parejas de enamorados* Literalmente me gustaría de que Lincoln y yo cenáramos a la luz de las velas…. Sería algo hermoso para mí.

La rubia se entristeció por saber que sería casi imposible pedirle eso a su hermano, ya que aquella cena tan romántica a la luz de las velas era en verdad era correspondida hacia las parejas de enamorados.

De esa manera continúo caminando observando lo que había en su entorno y se detuvo cuando vio por los escaparates de una tienda de vestidos de novias. Todo eso la hizo entristecer un poco, sabiendo de que también era lo más lógico e imposible para ella y su amado conejito blanco.

-Lori: *Soltando pequeñas lagrimas* Snif… No es justo, yo quiero casarme con Lincoln, pero todo esto literalmente es casi imposible….. Snif… Yo lo amo y por el daría todo lo que fuera.

La rubia en ese estado de tristeza llego a parar en un parque cerca a otra laguna de la ciudad en donde vio como una pareja de padres paseaban con un carrito a su bebé.

-Lori: Así me imagino una vida con Lincoln, literalmente me imagino pasear junto a Lincoln y a nuestro bebé en su carrito… Él y yo con un Bebé en nuestros brazos por el fruto de nuestro de amor... No pierdo las esperanzas debo de pelear por él.

Mientras la rubia seguía metida en sus pensamientos, el albino dialogaba con su novia de lo que le paso a su hermana.

-Lincoln: Y fue por todo eso que ella salió lastimada, su novio no quiso tener una relación a distancia mucho más larga, pero tampoco quería que ella lo esperara por más tiempo, es por eso que en estos días la note diferente. Pero lo que si se es que ella me preocupa demasiado.

-Cookie: Increíble, nunca creí que ellos terminaran su relación de una forma muy dolorosa.

-Lincoln: Son problemas que pasan a diario. *Mirándola la tomo de las manos* por eso yo te prometo que nunca te lastimare y nunca te dejare, Cookie yo te amo y en este mundo nada me hace más feliz saber que algún día cuando seamos adultos nos casaremos.

-Cookie: Eres muy tierno Lincoln, está comprobado de que realmente me amas. *Sonrojada* Por favor Lincoln bésame.

-Lincoln: Me encantan tus besos Linda, estoy muy enamorado de ti.

Ambos jóvenes enamorados se besaban de manera tierna y apasionada. Mientras ellos compartían un hermoso beso, las chicas gritaban de felicidad dentro de su hogar al saber que su único hermano varón estaba besando a su novia.

Mientras en el otro lado de la ciudad en aquel parque la rubia estaba sentada cerca de la laguna volviendo a presenciar nuevamente el atardecer, mientras estaba un poco triste pensaba de las últimas semanas que había pasado en su vida.

-Lori: Mi vida cambio desde hace unas semanas atrás y en tan solo una semana me llegue a enamorar de mi propio hermano. Pero Dulce Galletita tuvo que llegar a nuestras vidas y me quito a mi hombre. Acaso estaré destinada a ser infeliz por el resto de mi vida?

Ella meditaba lo que tenía que estar viviendo, pero de pronto pensó que ya no debía perder más tiempo, si realmente quería estar con su conejito blanco, debía pelear por su ganarse su amor, y debía siendo en serio, ya que aún no le ponía intensidad a su lucha.

-Lori: *Levantándose* Que puedo hacer para que tengas mi amor, tengo que hacer algo para separarte de ella, solo te quiero para mí y sé que lo voy a lograr yo jamás renunciara a tu amor Lincoln, Tu me haces sentir muy querida y amada y me consuelas siempre cuando estoy decaída, aprecias todo lo que hago, por eso me enamore de ti, me enamore por tu buena gentileza. Literalmente para mi eres el hombre más gentil de este mundo.

Dicho eso la rubia se levantó con dirección a su hogar. Mientras que el peliblanco acompañaba a su novia a la puerta de su hogar, despidiéndose con otro tierno y apasionado beso.

Luego de eso el peliblanco regreso a su hogar con una sonrisa y sabiendo perfectamente de que hoy pudo presentarles a su familia su novia con la excepción de su padres.

Cuando el peliblanco llego a su hogar fue recibido por unos elogios y abrazo grupal de todas sus hermanas a excepción de la rubia mayor quien aún estaba ausente, pues sus hermanas eran quienes estaban muy contentas por su hermano por todo lo bueno que había sido con su novia y su novia con ellas. Luego de aquel abrazo todas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones con excepción de Lincoln y Lily quieres se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo un programa de niños debido a que él se ofreció en cuidarla mientras su hermanita menor veía su programa infantil favorito. Pero poco tiempo después la rubia llego a su hogar y para sorpresa encontró la casa en buen estado y luego vio a sus dos hermanos sentados en el sofá de la sala.

-Lori: *Acercándose* Hola Lincoln, hola pequeña Lily. Dime hermanito en donde está tu novia, acaso ya se fue? O aún sigue aquí.

-Lincoln: Hola Lori. Ella ya se fue, yo la acompañe a su hogar.

Luego de eso la rubia se sentó a lado de su hermano y el acompaño viendo el programa que le gustaba a su pequeña hermanita. Más tarde todas bajaron a cenar sin la presencia d sus padres ya que aún no llegaban. Después de que todos cenaran regresaron a sus habitaciones a hacer sus rutinas hasta la que llegara la hora de dormir. Pero de cualquier forma la pequeña Lily no quiso regresar a su habitación, debido a que esa noche estaban pasando la maratón de su programa, así que Lincoln y Lori se resignaron y se quedaron a su lado de su hermanita y a la vez esperar el regreso de sus padres.

Durante la noche la rubia se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un poco de leche para la pequeña Lily, mientras que el peliblanco hacia divertir a su hermanita menor jugando en su regazo y abrazándola. La rubia regresando con un biberón en sus manos vio aquella escena y se puso feliz al ver a sus dos hermanos jugar tiernamente. Pero luego comenzó a ver a Lincoln como trataba a su hermanita, observando todo lo que hacía se dijo en sus pensamientos "literalmente llegaras a ser un muy buen padre mi conejito"

Ya sentándose a lado del peliblanco, la rubia se imaginó que la pequeña Lily era su hija y el peliblanco era su padre, así que ella se sentía que tenía una familia con su hermano y como modo de jugar se decía palabras que la ponían contenta.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Lincoln cariño literalmente nuestra hija es muy feliz estando contigo ya que tú eres su papá)

La pequeña Lily sonreía por como su hermano la hacía divertir y la rubia miraba muy feliz al saber que su hermanita se estaba divirtiendo.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Literalmente mi querido Lincoln y yo seremos muy buenos padres, no está nada de malo practicar con nuestra hermanita, es más ya parecemos una hermosa familia con Lily) Lincoln me pasas a la bebé tengo que amamantarla.

-Lincoln: ¿Que dijiste?

-Lori: ¡No! Quiero decir que me pases a Lily que tengo que darle su biberón *Sonrojada* (Huy por que dije eso)

-Lincoln: A claro si es por eso de que coma ten a Lily.

-Lori: *Recibiendo a Lily* *Pensamientos* (Ven conmigo hijita, la Bebé de Mami y Papi debe de tomar su leche antes de irse a dormir en su cuna)

El peliblanco al ver como su hermana trataba a la pequeña Lily se puso contento y también se dijo en sus pensamientos palabras que en un futuro viera a su hermana como una Mamá.

-Lincoln: *Pensamientos* (Mi querida hermanita Lori sé que llegaras a ser muy buena madre para tus hijos y me sentiré feliz de ver a mis sobrinos tener una buena madre como lo será Lori)

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Lincoln mi amor literalmente aun tu y yo podemos tener un Bebé propio y estar jugando con nuestra hermanita, aunque también es muy divertido jugar contigo y Lily de esta manera) Ah Lincoln.

-Lincoln: Si?

-Lori: Lincoln te gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo tú, yo y Lily, quiero pasar hermosos recuerdos con ustedes dos. *Pensamientos* (Literalmente quiero que practiquemos jugando a los papas Lincoln, ya que en un futuro tu y yo seremos padres)

-Lincoln: Vaya solo nosotros tres y nadie más? *Sonrisa* Suena muy divertido, está bien Lori, pero será en otro momento ya que el día de mañana voy a estar atareado con todas ustedes, además de que deba sacar la basura y limpiar el jardín.

Luego de la confirmación del albino, los padres llegaron y vieron a sus hijos sentados en el sofá con la pequeña Lily. El peliblanco y la rubia los saludaron al unísono y subieron a dormir llevando consigo a la pequeña Lily dejándola en su cuna, para luego ambos hermanos retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Más tarde la rubia ya recostada dentro de su cama recordaba todo lo lindo que había pasado con su conejito blanco y su pequeña hermanita a quien la considero como a su hija.

-Lori: *Suspiro, voz baja* Hay Lincoln sí que vamos a ser muy buenos padres *Emocionada* Huuuuy, ya me imagino, literalmente tu y yo con un bebé en nuestros brazos sería muy hermoso. Mi mor estaré esperando que ese sueño se cumpla, ya que nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo contigo jejeje… El soñar no cuesta nada, pero quiero que ese sueño se vuelva realidad *Cerrando sus ojos se durmió con una sonrisa*


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Atraída por Ti

A la mañana siguiente todo era la misma rutina como siempre, comenzando nuevamente desde la fila para el baño acompañado siempre con un poco de ruido.

Ya cuando todos desayunaban en sus respectivas mesas a excepción de la rubia mayor quien aún no bajaba, el peliblanco hizo un anuncio levantándose de la silla.

-Lincoln: Bueno familia, como se lo prometí a Papá y Mamá me comprometí con sacar la basura de la casa además de limpiar el jardín. Sé que no es la limpieza de primavera, pero aun así me decidí voluntariamente hacer un poco de limpieza en la casa.

-Sr. Lynn: Me gusta tu nueva actitud hijo, me tienes sorprendido de que hayas madurado tanto en tan solo un año.

-Sra. Rita: Huuuuy mi pequeño ya se está volviendo todo un hombre responsable *Decía la matriarca mientras alistaba una fuente para el desayuno de Lori*

-Luna: Vaya hermanito, sí que has cambiado mucho en tan solo un año, a veces pienso que ya no eres el mismo Lincoln que antes todas conocíamos. Aun así me encanta tu personalidad hermano.

-Leni: Ya no es el Linky de antes?, Entonces a donde se fue el Lincoln que conocía. El que leía sus comics en ropa interior.

-Lisa: *Hablando desde la otra mesa* Leni Lincoln no se fue él sigue siendo el mismo de antes, es solo que hablamos de que tanto cambio su personalidad y maduro en tan solo un año.

-Leni: Hay que bueno por un momento pensé que mi hermanito se había ido.

-Lincoln: No. Leni soy el mismo, solo con nuevos gustos. Y lo de leer comics en ropa interior lo deje en el pasado, aun no puedo creer de que me hallan gustado leerlos en frente de ustedes sin ningún pudor.

-Lola: *Hablando desde la otra mesa* Sí que nos ponías incomodas a todas, te reprochábamos, pero siempre seguías con tu rutina, pero lo comprendíamos ya que era parte de tu vida.

De esa manera todas las hermanas daban su opinión de como su único hermano cambio y cuanto había madurado. Mientras continuaban hablando, la rubia bajaba a la cocina a sentarse. Ella se había atrasado un poco debido a que estaba ocupada escribiendo una lista en la cual iba a pasar un tiempo con la pequeña Lily y su hermano.

-Lori: Hola buenos días familia, perdón por la demora *Sentándose en frente del peliblanco*

De esa forma toda la familia le dio los buenos días, pero luego se puso a mirar a su hermano de reojo y disimuladamente, pero fue visto por el albino.

-Lincoln: Hola Lori. Sabes, yo ya estaba a punto de llevarte el desayuno a la cama por petición de Mamá.

-Lori: Ah bueno gracias Lincoln, pero literalmente ya estoy aquí. *Pensamientos* (Me hubiera gustado de mi hombre me llevara el desayuno a la cama)

De esa forma paso la hora del desayuno. Luego todos los integrantes de la familia se retiraron a sus habitaciones a realizar sus actividades obsesivas como siempre, necesitando el apoyo indispensable del único hermano varón de la familia. De esa manera pasaban las horas, después de culminar ayudando a sus nueves hermanas, el peliblanco se dirigió hacia su hermana mayor a preguntarle en que lo podría ayudar. Al tocar su puerta, la rubia le autorizo a que pasara y el albino la encontró sentada mirando a través de la ventana. Su hermana modista no se encontraba, ya que estaba con Lola en el patio ayudándola en una pequeña pasarela.

-Lincoln: Aquí estoy de vuelta Lori, por favor dime en que puedo ayudarte.

-Lori: Hola hermanito, literalmente no hay nada que yo quiera hacer por el momento *Pensamientos* (A no ser que tú quieras que tengamos una cita si no tendrías muchas cosas que hacer)

-Lincoln: *Sentándose en su cama* Sabes? Pensaba en que quizás me necesitarías para poner tus piernas en mi espalda y así pintarte las unas de los pies. Si es que tú quieras hacerlo claro *Decía de manera irónica*

-Lori: ¡No! De que hablas Lincoln, tal vez siga siendo un poco una mandona y gritona, pero ya no te volvería a pedir que hicieras eso por mí. Mira sé que hacia un tiempo te pedía eso pero en el fondo me sentía culpable tratarte de esa manera.

-Lincoln: No quieres… Que te ayude con un pedicure?

-Lori: *Sorprendida* Aaaahh….. Lincoln….. Dime por qué quieres ayudarme con eso….. Literalmente quiero saber en dónde aprendiste a hacer eso y me sorprende de que tú quieras hacer eso conmigo.

-Lincoln: Vamos Lori. Fue muchas veces en la que me usaste como un soporte para tu sesión de pies. Así que creo que puedo hacer algo, además no es la primera vez que hiciste eso conmigo y debo de confesar que ya no me molesta, sé que suena infantil, pero quiero hacer eso por ti.

La rubia al escuchar la proposición de su hermano sus mejillas se enrojecieron y volteo su cabeza hacia un costado para ocultar el rubor, pero su hermano se le acercó para voltearla.

-Lincoln: Oye Lori si en verdad no quieres que te ayude en nada, lo comprendo… Solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo, pero respetare tu determinación. Me iré a sacar la basura y comenzare por tu habitación.

-Lori: ¡Espera Lincoln! Si quiero, literalmente me encantaría que me ayudaras con eso.

-Lincoln: Bueno ahora si tengo algo en que ayudarte. Solo espero hacerlo bien. Por favor no te enojes si algo me sale mal, ya que esto no es lo mío.

-Lori: *Sentándose en su cama* Descuida hermanito, Literalmente esto no es nada del otro mundo.

-Lincoln: Bien no se mucho de estas cosas, pero hare lo mejor de mí, solo dime, te gustaría el color que usas el de siempre?

-Lori: Me gusta el rojo carmesí es mi favorito. *Pensamientos* (Y ni siquiera tuve que pedírselo, literalmente es un gran hombre, es muy difícil verlo como hermano cuando se ha convertido para mí en todo un caballero)

De esa manera el peliblanco y la rubia pasaron un momento divertido, el albino la hiso sonreír en más de una ocasión, además de hacerle un masaje en los pies, la rubia solo se relajó con el cumplido de su hermano, aunque en el fondo ella quería algo más de él, pero se guardó todas las reservas ya aun no era ese momento. Luego de un rato, el peliblanco por fin termino.

-Lincoln: Te gusto? Dime tu opinión.

-Lori: Lo hiciste bastante bien hermanito, me gusto, gracias por ayudarme en algo Lincoln, literalmente me convenciste para hacer esto.

-Lincoln: Quería ayudarte en algo y lo hice. Ahora debo de continuar con mis actividades.

El peliblanco salió de la habitación de sus dos hermanas mayores sacando la basura. Así mismo recogiendo las bolsas de las habitaciones de sus hermanas y la de él. De esa manera el peliblanco terminaba con sus actividades de las que se comprometió, después se dirigió a su habitación a tomarse un pequeño descanso para continuar después con la limpieza del jardín de su hogar y se puso a Leer uno de sus comics sin tener que leerlos en ropa interior, ya que perdió el gusto.

Más tarde llegó la hora del almuerzo y como era de ser todas se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas. Como si no sucediera, la rubia mayor se sentó esta vez al costado de su hermano, para estar cerca de el sin apartarse de su lado y así dialogar de algunos intereses con su amado. Pero de cualquier forma la rubia intento entrelazar su pierna con la del peliblanco, ya que ella sentía aquel deseo de hacer contacto con su hermano. Pero tuvo que dejarlo ya que estaba rodeada de su familia.

Luego de que toda la familia terminara de almorzar el padre del hogar propuso llevar a su familia a dar un paseo a los campos recreativos. Pero el albino tuvo que desistir ya que aún le faltaba limpiar el jardín de su hogar. Su padre lo comprendió y la familia salió llevándose a la van. Pero con todo eso al igual que el albino, su hermana mayor no quiso ir con la familia, pues decidió quedarse para hacer compañía a su querido hermano, ya que pensó que sería una gran oportunidad de acercarse más a él.

De esa manera la familia Loud se fue llevándose consigo a la van. Luego de que se fueran el albino salió al jardín de su hogar a limpiar como lo prometió, cortando y sacando la mala hierba que crecía, además de podar el césped del patio. Pero mientras el peliblanco realizaba la limpieza jardinera, su hermana lo miraba sentada en la puerta de su hogar y se encontraba contenta de que ese haya quedado con él. Pero su verdadera intención era pasar más tiempo sin despegarse. Mientras la rubia se centraba en verlo, sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se enrojecieron de tanto mirarlo y su corazón comenzó a latir, ya que ocurría a de ser porque era un amor inmenso que sentía haca él.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Lincoln mi amor literalmente eres tan bello quisiera limpiarte el sudor del rostro. Haaaay Lincoln en verdad eres muy bello mi tierno y lindo conejito blanco)

Mientras la rubia se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos, el albino regaba las flores del jardín con la manguera adjuntada con una pistola de riego. La rubia al observar lo que hacía su hermano, de pronto se le vino una gran idea, pero a la vez algo que quizás le gustaría a su conejito y a ella.

Lori: *Pensamientos* (Lincoln mi amor quiero jugar contigo) *Riéndose ligeramente* (Literalmente quisiera ver que tan divertido eres) *Poniéndose de pie*

La rubia se había levantado para dirigirse cerca a la manguera de la llave de la jardinería y con su pie detuvo pisando la manguera evitando que el agua dejara de fluir.

-Lincoln: (Extrañado) Mmmm… Qué raro que se haya detenido el agua como de pronto *Sacudiéndola* Quizás algo la obstruyo *Quitando la pistola de la manguera veía en el interior de la manguera*

La rubia al ver como su hermano tenía su rostro puesta en la manguera decidió jugar con su hermanito.

-Lori: Literalmente quiero ver que tan divertido eres ahora Lincoln *Quitando su pie de la manguera*

Cuando la rubia quito su pie de la manguera el agua salió con toda fuerza debido a que se había acumulado por la presión del agua. Bañándolo al peliblanco casi por completo desde la cabeza hasta todo el torso. La rubia al ver como quedo su hermanito se puso a reír con los ojos cerrados de manera moderada mientras esta se tomaba el vientre con las manos.

El albino la veía con una cara seria y de enojo, pero de pronto una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro y puso la pistola en la manguera y se dirigió a ella mientras se reía.

-Lincoln: Con que quieres jugar con agua no es así Lori? Pues si tú quieres….. Jugaremos de esa manera hermanita *Decía con una sonrisa malévola*

-Lori: Jajajajaja….. ¡No! Espera Lincoln, hermanito, yo solo quería ver que tan divertido eras, no es para que te enojes, pero por favor no te atrevas a mojarme.

-Lincoln: Debiste pensar eso antes de comenzar a jugar, no voy a perdonarte esta Lori, jajaja….. Ven aquí Lori…. Jajaja….No impedirás mi venganza.

-Lori: *Cubriéndose con el árbol de su patio* Por favor Lincoln se razonable solo fue una pequeña broma, además te vi que estabas con mucho calor…. A…. Si… que decidí…. Refrescarte.

-Lincoln: Nada de lo que digas ahora me hará cambiar de opinión.

El peliblanco la disparaba con la pistola, pero ella lograba eludir con algo de agilidad, hasta que salió corriendo. Pero el peliblanco la siguió con el propósito de mojarla, hasta que la rubia tropezó con uno de los aspersores de su patio y cayo golpeándose el tobillo y a la vez haciéndose un pequeño corte en su pie derecho.

-Lori: Hayyyyyy… *Cerrando los ojos* Mi tobillo *Decía todo con mucho dolor*

-Lincoln: *Soltando la pistola* Lori ¡LORI! Oh no…. Rayos todo esto fue mi culpa por favor Lori perdóname, la verdad no medí las consecuencias.

-Lori: *Triste* Lincoln fue mi culpa.

-Lincoln: No Lori la culpa fue completamente mía, yo no debí exagerar mucho.

-Lori: *Soltando pequeñas lagrimas* perdóname hermanito, de verdad lo siento.

El peliblanco al ver el rostro de su hermana se enterneció y la tomo de los hombros

-Lincoln: Por favor hermanita perdóname, yo fui el tonto, nada de esto habría pasado si no hubiera reaccionado de esta forma.

-Lori: *Sollozando* Lincoln literalmente yo soy la culpable, no debí haberte mojado con la manguera.

-Lincoln: Tranquila Lori, solo querías jugar conmigo y lo comprendo, pero yo fui un tonto y si no me hubiera alterado con algo simple como esto, nada de esto te habría pasado. Yo te hice este daño, por favor permíteme curarte la herida.

En ese mismo instante el peliblanco saco un pañuelo descartable de su bolsillo trasero y comenzó a limpiar el sangrado. Lori al ver como su hermano tenía su mano con el pañuelo puesta en su tobillo, la rubia se enrojeció, aquella escena parecía tan romántica de que un hombre de manera caballerosa la esté limpiando la herida. La rubia no pudo resistir y se puso a llorar.

-Lori: *Sollozando* Hermanito perdóname, yo no quería molestarte, solo quería jugar contigo, pero todo esto me salió mal *Tapándose la cara*

-Lincoln: Lori no estoy molesto contigo, entiendo lo que querías conmigo, pero la culpa es completamente mía yo soy un imbécil, déjame ayudarte por favor.

El peliblanco intento levantarla extendiéndole sus manos, pero era totalmente inútil, el tobillo de la rubia había quedado un poco lesionado, por lo que no la permitía levantarse. Así que el peliblanco no tuvo otra opción que intentar llevarla.

-Lori: Hayyyyy….. Es inútil, no puedo levantarme *Decía arrodillada en el césped*

-Lincoln: ….. *Suspiro*….. Entonces ya que no puedes caminar, ni apoyarte en mí….. No me queda otra opción. Tendré que llevarte a tu habitación yo mismo.

La rubia al oír lo que su hermano le dijo, su corazón casi estallo. Realmente fue muy impactante lo que escucho de los labios de su amado, fue tanto que la hizo ruborizar y volteo la cabeza hacia un costado por el rubor que sus mejillas reflejaban. Simplemente no lo podía creer, su hermano iba a ser quien la lleve, pero ella pensaba que era algo casi imposible de que su hermano la cargara. Pero lo que si sabía era que su amado había crecido y adquirido más fuerza, además de tener una voz regularmente gruesa y tan varonil.

-Lori: *Sonrojada* Lincoln de verdad quieres llevarme? *Pensamientos* (No puedo creerlo, mi amor quiere cargarme)

-Linoln: Bueno no tenemos otra alternativa, a no ser que gatees, pero si esperamos, tu herida se podría infectar y no quiero eso para ti. Intentare llevarte….. Pero te empapare si estoy con esta camisa mojada…. Así que…. *Quitándose la camisa para dejar su torso al descubierto*

Al momento de que el albino se quitó la camisa y la dejo caer al suelo la rubia se quedó totalmente pasmada al ver el cuerpo ligeramente tonificado de su hermano que aún estaba en desarrollo a su corta edad, fue una gran sorpresa para ella. Durante tanto tiempo el peliblanco dejo la costumbre de leer sus comics en ropa interior y por ello todas sus hermanas nunca notaron aquel cambio, ni siquiera cuando el salía del baño, ya que el respetaba a sus hermanas y por ello se cubría el pudor, además de que paso un buen tiempo de que la familia no iba a la playa ni a las piscinas públicas por el horario de sus actividades, tampoco usar las piscinas inflables ya que estas fueron desgarradas en un descuido por sus mascotas Charles (Perro) y Cliff (Gato)

El torso de Lincoln en sí debería de estar acorde a la edad normal de un niño de su edad, pero con el pasar del tiempo su cuerpo adquirió algo de musculatura, todo esto fue gracias al apoyar en las actividades de su hermana deportista, hizo que comenzara a adquirir aquel cambio bien notable, pero también fue a que el mismo realizaba a menudo ejercicio en su habitación y de esa manera cambio algo de su físico, además que se encontraba en pleno progreso. Pues tenía pequeñas marcas que mostraban sus abdominales, que sin estar casi bien desarrollados se veían claramente al igual que los músculos de sus brazos y su pectorales. Realmente el peliblanco se veía muy atractivo de esa manera más aun estando con su cabello blanco mojado que literalmente estaba derritiendo el corazón de su hermana pero logro salir de su trance para observarlo detalladamente.

La rubia no veía a su hermanito, si no que ella veía a un hombre atractivo que se encontraba en frente de ella ofreciéndole llevarla en sus pequeños pero fornidos brazos.

-Lori: *Sonrojada, Pensamientos* (Haaaayyyyyy…. No puedo creerlo mi hombre está justo delante mío y sin camisa…..L….Li…. Literalmente es muy atractivo con ese cuerpo que aún está en forma, esos abdominales pequeños, esos brazos que se están volviendo fornidos y esos pectorales… haaayyy Lincoln estoy muy segura de que ahora mismo atraerías a todas las chicas de tu edad, hasta a las adolescentes)

-Lincoln: ¿?...Lori que pasa por que me miras así… Dime acaso tengo algo en la cara?

-Lori: *Sonrojada* No es solo que no sabía que tenías musculatura Lincoln.

-lincoln: *Mirándose* Ah esto los tengo desde hace más de cinco meses.

-Lori: *sorprendida* Y nunca nos dijiste nada de esto…. Por qué.

-Lincoln: Lo hacía porque las respeto y no es bueno que caminara por la casa en prendas menores. Todo eso me incentivo a dejar de leer comics en ropa interior. Pero no perdamos más el tiempo, se que puedo cargarte.

-Lori: Gracias Lincoln *Pensamientos* (Gracias mi amor no sabes cómo quiero tocar los músculos de tu cuerpo)

Luego de saber de sorpresa todo lo que su hermano ocultaba bajo sus playeras y camisas, el albino la levantó con sus brazos y como ha de ser la contextura delgada y bajo peso de su hermana su conejito blanco logro levantarla con poco esfuerzo mientras se dirigían a la habitación de la rubia.

Una vez entraron a su habitación el peliblanco la recostó en su cama y se fue al baño a traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Pero antes de ir por ello, sintió el frio recorrer su cuerpo, por eso se dirigió primero a su habitación y se puso un polo de color azul oscuro de manga larga, para luego continuar en curarle la herida a su hermana.

-Lincoln: Ya estoy aquí, por favor Lori necesito que te sientes un poco.

-Lori: *Levantándose* Hayyyyy me sigue doliendo un poco.

-Lincoln: Te la voy a desinfectar ahora mismo, pero debes resistir Lori.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (Mi hermanito curándome. Lincoln tu para mi sin duda eres mi doctor y psicólogo personal te amo mi amor) Hermanito solo trata de hacerlo con calma de esa manera no me dolerá.

-Lincoln: Esta bien Lori seré muy cuidadoso con lo delicado que eres. Bien aquí voy *Mirándola* Por favor no me hagas un pretzel humano si te llega a doler demasiado *Poniéndole anestesia en aerosol*

-Lori: ¡Hay! Torpe te dije que tengas cuidado, ¡Hay! Me lastimas se mas gentil por favor, ¡Haaaay! Ahora si te haré un pretzel humano… ¡Hayyyy! Idiota no vez que me estas lastimando te dije que fueras gentil conmigo ¡Hayyy! ¡LINCOLN MARIE LOUD ME DUELE DEMASIADO! *Soportando el dolor*

-Lori: Debes de resistir a pesar de que estoy siendo muy cuidadoso contigo en esta parte tan delicada. Tranquila ya casi estoy por terminar.

-Lori: *Resintiendo el dolor* Hayyyyy Lincoln literalmente es muy doloroso.

-Lincoln: No te quejes que pareces una niña. Tranquila que ya está *Vendándola*

-Lori: *Agitada* Gracias Lincoln.

-Lincoln: Por nada. Me importa mucho tu salud *sentándose a su costado*

Luego de que el peliblanco le curara la herida del pie a su hermana ambos se quedaron en silencio por un breve momento, hasta que la rubia hablo.

-Lori: *Mirándolo*….. Aaaah Lincoln literalmente me sorprendiste mucho cuando te vi sin camisa. No sé qué pienses de mí pero…. Me gustaría…*Sonrojada*…

-Lincon: Lori solo dime si quieres verme así nuevamente, también soy consciente de que te sorprendí sin darme cuenta.

-Lori: *Volteando la cabeza* Si hermanito literalmente quiero volver a verte sin polo. *Pensamientos* (Literalmente soy una maldita pervertida bueno eso ya no lo niego, pero es que se ve tan sexy sin tener nada en su torso)

-Lincoln: Ves que no es nada difícil de decir eso?

El peliblanco se quitó una manga por dentro para luego levantarse el polo con su otra mano y volver a dejar desnudo su torso. Pero ante todas estas acciones el albino había cautivado por completo el deseo de que su hermana lo llevara a la cama.

-Lori: *Sonrojada* Literalmente nunca creí ver a mi hermanito de esta manera.

-Lincoln: Sabes muy bien que me estoy desarrollando con el pasar de los años. Además todo hombre sabe que estos pequeños no salen por sí mismo de la noche a la mañana, debemos de hacerlos trabajar para fortalecerlos.

-Lori: Te molesta si los toco?

-Lincoln: Para nada… Si tú te sientes bien, no tengo por qué molestarme.

La rubia comenzó a tocar el torso de su conejito blanco al sentir y tocar cada parte ligera pero marcada de su amado, la rubia sintió grandes deseos de lujuria, pero a la ves peleaba por reprimir ese deseo que tanto había anhelado con el primer hombre que conoció, pero ahora el quien ocupaba ese lugar era sin duda el albino.

-Lori: Wow Lincoln para mi literalmente estas muy marcado.

-Lincoln: *Sonrojado* Gracias por considerarlo. Ahora debes de saber que nadie más debe de saber esto, al menos hasta que yo se los diga. *Mirándola* Eres la primera a la que le mostré mi nuevo físico.

-Lori: Así que por eso ya no leías tus comics en ropa interior? Que buena estrategia para ser el chico del plan.

-Lincoln: *Suspiro* Si tengo que contarte otro secreto de mi es que ya no uso calzoncillos. Si no ahora uso boxers a mi talla exacta.

La rubia al oír lo que su hermano le confeso quedo impactada y lo que quería en aquel momento era ver a su hermano en prendas menores ya que él ahora la atraía completamente y físicamente.

-Lori: *Pensamientos* (No sabes cómo me encantaría verte usando tan solo ese bóxer mi amor)

-Lincoln: *Poniéndose el polo azul oscuro de manga larga* Bueno ya que termine con el trabajo del cual me comprometí que era limpiar el jardín. Me iré a jugar un video juego, por favor Lori si necesitas algo solo llámame *Dándole un beso en la frente* Descasa.

-Lori: Si hermanito *Pensamientos* (Lo que quisiera es que te desnudaras para mi)

Luego de eso el peliblanco bajo a la sala, conectó su consola y comenzó a jugar un juego de survival horror como el Resident Evil 2 Remake usando a Leon S. Kennedy. Mientras jugaba su hermana bajaba con lo poco que podía y se sentó en el sofá a un metro de a su querido y joven amor.

-Lincoln: Lori que haces aquí deberías estar descansando.

-Lori: Hermanito no esperaras a que me sienta muy aburrida en mi habitación, además literalmente quiero ver lo que juegas.

-Lincoln: Esta bien pero no me desconcentres por favor quiero obtener el rango "S" en la puntuación y hacer el menor tiempo posible probare ser un speed runner.

-Lori: Si Lincoln.

De esa forma el peliblanco continúo su partida, pero mientras su conejito blanco jugaba, la rubia se reía de lo mucho de cómo su hermanito mostraba su destreza en el juego, fue tanto que la rubia reía suavemente con los ojos cerrados y se comenzaba a acercar cada vez más a lado de su querido Lincoln, cerrando por completo el espacio que los separaba, cosa que el peliblanco nunca noto debido a que estaba muy concentrado, además de que Lori dejo caer su cabeza a su hombro. Pero poco tiempo después la rubia se ingenió algo para que ambos jugaran juntos.

-Lori: Hay literalmente estoy muy aburrida quisiera jugar contigo algo divertido como la última vez.

-Lincoln: Si te sientes aburrida podemos jugar un juego de peleas. Puedo terminar esta partida despues.

-Lori: Me encantaría hermanito. Acepto.

Dicho eso el albino guardo su partida para luego cambiarla a uno de peleas. Así el peliblanco y la rubia jugaban. Pero luego de un corto tiempo la rubia propuso algo para hacerlo aún más divertido.

-Lori: Hay Lincoln literalmente me gustaría hacerlo más divertido. Que dices hermanito y si ponemos apuestas?

-Lincoln: Suena interesante Lori. Dime que es lo que quieres apostar. Acaso serán favores o dinero?

-Lori: Quien pierda hará algo por el otro que dices. Literalmente serán solo cosas muy sencillas.

-Lincoln: Esta bien Lori acepto.

De esa manera ambos continuaron jugando, pero esta vez con apuestas en las que la rubia se dejaba ganar realmente a propósito.

-Lincoln: Yo gane Lori ahora que me darás.

-Lori: Limpiare tu habitación.

-Lincoln: Oye no tienes que hacer algo que no quieras, además estas en muy mal estado.

-Lori: Dije que lo haría Lincoln, te dije eso y lo hare, pero será cuando me recupere.

-Lincoln: Esta bien, pero ya no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras hacer de acuerdo?

-Lori: Bien sigamos jugando hermanito.

Continuaron jugando pero la rubia perdió como otras dos veces seguidas de la misma manera, diciéndole que lavaría su ropa y le compraría nuevos comics. Pero cuando hubo perdido la cuarta partida de manera consecutiva el albino le pregunto de su premio.

-Lincoln: Volví a ganar Lori. Dime que esta vez que gane.

-Lori: *Muy sonrojada* Literalmente esta vez te has ganado un beso.

La rubia dejo el mando en sus rodillas y tomo con sus dos manos el rostro del peliblanco y comenzó a acercarse hacia él de manera lenta, además de que estaba muy pegada a él. La rubia comenzaba a acercarse al rostro y le dio un suave y tierno beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Haciendo que Lincoln se quedara esta vez muy sorprendido, más aun cuando sintió que los labios de su hermana comenzaban a rosar los suyos, al momento en que comenzó a sentir los labios de su hermana que rosaban su labio el peliblanco se separó levantándose rápidamente dejando caer el mando de la consola.

-Lincoln: Y….. Y…..Yo…. *Asustado* Debo salir por un momento adiós (Cogió su chaqueta gris del sillón y salió corriendo de su hogar)

La rubia al ver lo que hizo camino cojeando como pudo hacia la ventana de su hogar para ver a su hermanito que salió corriendo.

-Lori: *Muy sonrojada y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora* Lincoln me has vuelto loca, ahora estoy más loca por ti. Que es lo que me haz echo Lincoln me siento muy pero muy atraída por ti. No creas que voy a dejarme ganar por la Dulce Galletita? Literalmente estoy muy atraída por ti.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Eneamigas

Royal Woods 3:00 pm.

Aquella tarde en la que el peliblanco salió corriendo de su hogar había llegado a la misma colina. Lugar en donde fue la última vez que estuvo conversando con Bobby. El peliblanco se puso a la espalda de un árbol y su cabeza de la misma manera, mientras miraba hacia el cielo meditando lo que paso.

-Lincoln: *Mirando hacia el cielo* Lori….. (Agitado)… Que te está pasando. Me estás dando miedo, de verdad siento mucho miedo. Sé que tú no eres así.

El peliblanco al sentir aquel terror, solo dudo lo que parecía ser cierto.

-Lincoln: Quizás sea que Lori este…..!NO! Imposible, eso totalmente imposible, ella no puede estarlo, es solo que debe de estar pasando aun por lo de Bobby y por la nueva desilusión con ese nuevo chico, si eso debe de serlo, ella jamás podría sentir algo así, ella es mi hermana mayor y yo estoy pensando mal de ella.

El peliblanco continúo dudando lo que era totalmente realidad.

-Lincoln: *Diciéndose a sí mismo* Woahh…. Lincoln amigo como tú puedes pensar de esa manera de tu propia hermana, ella te quiere mucho y te confeso que te admiraba lo mucho en aquel día del atardecer. Pero….. Por qué intento besarme… ¿?... *Aun meditaba*

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud

La rubia lloraba boca abajo en su cama, ella estaba desesperada por su tener a su conejito blanco y besarlo. A Lori le dolía demasiado de que su hermano no supiera sus sentimientos, realmente ella misma se lastimaba manteniendo esos enormes sentimientos prohibidos hacia él, pues sentía el gran y enorme deseo de decirle directamente que lo amaba y que quería ser más que su hermana. Pero sabía que su hermano terminaría rechazándola, además de que ahora tenía novia.

La rubia lo que realmente quería era estar en los brazos de su verdadero amor, Lori hacia todo lo posible porque su querido albino se fijara en ella. Lori solo quería ser amada como una mujer por su hermano, ya no quería seguir sufriendo callando esos sentimientos.

-Lori: *Llorando* Lincoln mi amor por que no quieres besarme *Snif * Literalmente me muero si no te tengo (Sollozo) No sabes que me estoy muriendo por falta de tus besos… Por qué no puedes darme un beso….. (Sollozo) Si yo te amo mi amor… Solo quiero un beso tuyo para saciar esta sed que tienen mis labios ….. (Sollozo)

La rubia continuaba llorando, estaba más que claro que se moría por amor, lo único que deseaba era tan solo un beso de lindo conejito blanco.

De vuelta a la colina

Lincoln: Porque Lori querría besarme *Tocándose los labios*… Oh Rayos ahora que pienso con claridad hoy estuve ante ella sin ningún pudor.

De pronto al albino se le vino la escena en la que el mismo le dio el consentimiento de tocar lo poco de sus músculos.

-Lincoln: Quizás…. Pueda ser que yo la atraiga?... ¡NO! De ninguna manera, como puedo pensar en eso, qué clase de hermano haría eso *Tomándose la frente*….. Pero yo le permití todo eso. Dije que si ella se sentía bien al hacer todo eso, a mí no me molestaría y tal vez solo quiso darme un beso en la mejilla y yo creí que ella quería algo más, por eso me asuste. Si debió ser solo eso. Vaya sí que pienso mal.

Luego de pensar de esa manera, el peliblanco se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol y así olvidar todo lo que pasaba.

De vuelta a la casa Loud

La rubia se limpiaba las lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido de sus ojos, sabiendo que su conejito no la podía ver en ese estado. Mientras la rubia se volvía a maquillar, el timbre de la casa sonó.

Din Don, Din Don (Se oía que alguien tocaba el timbre)

La rubia al escuchar el sonido del timbre, de pronto pensó que el peliblanco quien habría regresado, así que bajo apresuradamente como pudo debido a que aún estaba lesionada, pero al momento de abrir la puerta se llevó una sorpresa al ver quien era la persona que tocaba el timbre.

-Cookie: Hola Lori.

-Lori: *Sorprendida*Hola Dulce Galletita, ah perdón quise decir Cookie *Pensamientos* (Si habría sabido que eras tú, no habría bajado)

-Cookie: No te preocupes, me gusta mucho el apodo que tu hermano me puso *Decía con expresión de alegría*

-Lori: Si ya lo veo…. Si viniste a buscar a Lincoln él no se encuentra. Tal vez deberías de venir en otro momento (Decía intentándole cerrarle la puerta)

-Cookie: Espera Lori en verdad no hoy no vine por Lincoln.

-Lori: *Confundida* Ah no, entonces dime la razón por la que estás aquí.

-Cookie: En realidad vine a verte a ti.

La rubia al escuchar lo que la castaña dijo se quedó más confundida.

-Lori: Por mí? No te comprendo niña, explícate.

-Cookie: Mira Lori sé que el día de ayer no hemos empezado de la mejor forma desde que tu hermano me presento a ustedes como su novia. La verdad es que hoy quería que tú y yo pasáramos unas tarde chicas para conocernos mejor. Que dices amiga aceptas?

-Lori: Mira Cookie no quiero sonar grosera, pero literalmente….. Hoy no me encuentro muy bien. Literalmente no puedo caminar me lastime el tobillo esta tarde.

-Cookie: Ah lo siento amiga Lori cuanto lo siento, la verdad hoy quería pasar un tiempo contigo, sabiendo que pronto te iras a la universidad y no podre conocerte mejor *Decía con una tristeza mientras se retiraba*

La rubia al ver de como la trataba, finalmente se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido de estar enojada con la novia de su hermano, ya que era muy evidente de que ella en ningún momento le hizo daño, más bien fue ella misma quien la había recibido de mala gana despreciandola. Después de todo la chica castaña no tenía la culpa de que se halla ganado el corazón de su conejito antes que ella.

-Lori: *Pensando* Mmmm… Espera Cookie, perdona por ser grosera, no te gustaría pasar?

-Cookie: Lo dices en serio? Hay gracias amiga, de verdad me alegra.

La rubia la hizo pasar a su hogar para luego ofrecerle a que se sentaran en el sofá de la sala. Cuando las chicas estaban sentadas, la rubia comenzó a hablar.

-Lori: Bueno cookie la verdad hoy no me esperaba una visita tuya.

-Cookie: Siento venir sin avisar, pero no pude evitarlo, pensaba que si hacia esto con anticipación, quizás tu no hubieras aceptado.

-Lori: Ahora entiendo.

-Cookie: Hay una gran ausencia de ruido y el silencio está presente.

-Lori: Ah eso, es que mi familia literalmente no se encuentra, salieron a dar un paseo a un campo recreativo.

-Cookie: Eso lo explica.

-Lori: Cookie no se apetece comer algo? Qué tal si merendamos juntas.

-Cookie: Muchas gracias Lori. Pero si quieres te puedo ayudar, no quisiera que hicieras esfuerzo por traer algo para compartir. Enterándome lo que le paso a tu tobillo.

-Lori: Bueno gracias. Literalmente sí que piensas en los demás.

La chica castaña ayudo a la rubia a ir a la cocina, pero cuando la rubia intentaba sacar unas sodas del refrigerador, una revista cayó al suelo, debido a que estaba encima del refrigerador.

-Cookie: Que es esto *Recogiendo la revista* Cielos es una revista para hornear galletas.

-Lori: *Nerviosa* Ah bueno eso….. Es literalmente…. No sé cómo eso llego aquí jejeje *Decía riéndose fingidamente*

-Cookie: También tu familia elabora galletas cierto? De seguro que les queda deliciosas *Viendo la revista* Quien las hace….. *Mirándola* Acaso eres tu amiga?

-Lori: Yo? Que va como se te ocurre pensar que yo haría esas cosas. *Literalmente no es una tonta como creía*

-Cookie: Entonces le preguntare a Lincoln mañana en la escuela quien es la que las hace.

-Lori: ¡NO! No se lo digas *Dijo desesperadamente*

\- Cookie: …..¿?... Amiga Lori porque de pronto respondiste así. Pero alguien las debe de preparar. Además aquí hay moldes y más. Mejor dicho aquí abastecen de todo para hacerlas *Viendo en la alacena*

-Lori: Si te lo digo prometes no burlarte?

-Cookie: *Tomándola del hombro* Tranquila, ayer pase buenos momentos con tus hermanas y no hay nada que me cause alguna burla. Ustedes son tal como son.

-Lori: Bueno… Literalmente…... La que hizo galletas hace poco…. Fui yo.

-Cookie: *Expresión de felicidad* De seguro te quedaron muy sabrosas amiga.

-Lori: Si te digo que me quedaron horrendas que pensarías de mi…. Dirás que no sirvo para hacer eso?

-Cookie: Oye Lori yo nunca diría eso, además…. Te diré un secreto. La primera vez que hice, a mi todas me salieron echas carbón….Jejeje…*Se reía tiernamente*

-Lori: *Sorprendida* Vaya la verdad esto no me lo esperaba. Siempre creí que tenías ese don para hornear a la perfección.

De pronto a la chica castaña se le ocurrió una gran idea que sería perfecto para pasar un tiempo con la hermana de su novio. Lo que realmente la chica castaña era pasar momentos con la rubia, ya que sabía muy bien que dentro de poco ella se marcharía de su hogar.

-Cookie: Lori amiga… Te parece bien si horneamos galletas para tu familia. Las dos juntas?

La rubia al escuchar la petición de la chica castaña pensó que sería una grandiosa idea aprender a elaborar galletas y dárselas especialmente a su amado chico de cabello blanco.

Lori dejo a un lado su enojo y rivalidad, ya que no había más la necesidad de tener un presencia hostil ante ella, pero lo que no pudo salir nunca era de como intentaría arrebatarle a su peliblanco.

Y de esa manera las chicas se pusieron en acción, sacando todo lo indispensable para elaborar las galletas. Por un lado la chica castaña colaba la harina con un cernidor, para así obtener una masa suave y esponjosa. Por el otro lado la rubia sentada en la silla de la cocina rompiendo algunos huevos, obteniendo por separado la yema y la clara para luego batirlas.

Mientras las chicas cocinaban el albino ya se encontraba en otro lugar como el árcade. Sentado en de una de las maquinas, debido a que necesitaba aclarar aún más su mente. Así mismo olvidar lo que paso esta tarde con su hermana y su intento de besarlo.

-Lincoln: *Jugando* Por qué no puedo de dejar de sentir el rose de los labios de Lori, acaso se abran quedado grabados? Oh rayos y ahora vuelvo a pensar nuevamente en eso, ahhhh…. Sí que no lo puedo olvidar, ni siquiera distrayéndome con esta máquina.

El peliblanco al volver a recordar lo que su hermana estaba por hacer, dejo caer su cabeza sobre los botones la máquina.

-Lincoln: No es la primera vez que Lori intenta… Aquel día en el cine quiso hacerlo y hace dos días atrás en el lugar donde la lleve, también quiso hacerlo, y ahora también hoy… No está bien de que ella haga eso, si ella se siente bien, yo dije que no tendría por qué molestarme…. Pero esto ya se está saliendo de control.

El peliblanco siguió meditando lo que estaba pasando con su hermana sin saber que él la enamoro por completo, no solo por su gentileza, sino que también físicamente.

De vuelta a la casa Loud

Ambas chicas ya habían puesto las galletas en fuentes para que se cocieran y así pasaron a dialogar.

-Lori: Literalmente fue muy divertido hornear galletas contigo Cookie. Gracias por enseñarme.

-Cookie: No fue nada amiga.

-Lori: Ah Cookie puedo preguntarte algo?

-Cookie: Dime Lori aquí estoy para responder a tus dudas existenciales.

La rubia al oír eso, se le abalanzo con muchas preguntas con respecto a la relación que mantenía con su hermano.

-Lori: Donde conociste a mi hermano, acaso fue amor a primera vista? Quien dio el primer paso, desde cuando son novios.

-Cookie: Son muchas preguntas amiga *Expresión de alegría* Pero con gusto contestare todas tus respuestas.

El sonido del horno sonó indicando que era hora de sacarlas. Una vez las sacaron, dejaron a que se enfriaran para luego ponerlas en un tazón.

-Lori: Deliciosas no crees?

-Cookie: Si que nos salieron muy dulces y están muy bien hechas.

-Lori: Ahora me dirás de tu enamoramiento con Lincoln?

-Cookie: Si, pero en realidad quería que vayamos a un lugar más abierto, que dices si salimos por un rato a un parque cercano.

-Lori: Bueno pero no puedo movilizarme mi tobillo no sirve por el momento.

-Cookie: Tranquila Lori. Yo puedo pagar nuestro transporte. Te parece si tomamos un taxi?

-Lori: *Sorprendida* Aaaahh …. Literalmente tú quieres pagar el transporte? Pero como.

-Cookie: Lori no soy una chica engreída. Tengo mi propio dinero, con mi mesada logre ahorrar y elaborar galletas para venderlas en la escuela y en algunas casas. Que dices quieres ir conmigo?

-Lori: Si es que con eso me contaras de Lincoln, claro que iré. Solo déjame traer uno de mis sombreros.

-Cookie: Te la traeré yo amiga. No quiero que te esfuerces. Ese tobillo debe de descansar.

-Lori: Gracias Cookie. Esta sobre mi armario (No puedo creerlo de que mi rival se esté volviendo mi amiga)

Así la chica castaña subía a la habitación de la rubia a coger el sombrero y salir. Tomaron un taxi y llegaron a un parque rodeado de juegos, en donde ambas se sentaron en unos columpios

-Cookie: Bueno Lori primeramente gracias por aceptar salir conmigo.

-Lori: El gusto es mío Cookie, después de tratarte muy mal el día de ayer, me vuelvo a sentir mal.

-Cookie: Descuida amiga, ya no pienses lo de ayer, olvidemos lo que paso.

-Lori: Nuevamente gracias. Y bueno me dirás como conociste a mi hermano?

-Cookie: Claro. Lo recuerdo muy bien, tal vez no será nada impresionante para ti, pero lo conozco desde que estamos fuimos a la escuela. Además de que somos compañeros de clase.

-Lori: Bueno esa pregunta me quedo más que clara. Dime cuando lo viste por primera vez que impresión te dio.

-Cookie: Al principio lo veía muy incompetente por intentar ser un buen estudiante, pero cuando las vi por primera vez en salón de clases a todas ustedes posando como la maqueta familiar de Lincoln, me di cuenta de que no debe ser fácil tener tantas hermanas, además de que tus padres y él deben de distribuir su tiempo para cada una de ustedes. Pero con el tiempo comencé a verlo de manera distinta, así que te diría que no fue amor a la primera.

-Lori: Ah bueno, Lincoln ya me conto que ustedes salían desde hace un mes atrás, pero ahora dime, literalmente quien de ustedes dio el primer paso.

-Cookie: La verdad fuimos los dos, ninguno de nosotros ya no quería seguir guardando lo que sentíamos, así que decidimos confesarnos en un parque nuestros sentimientos y así dejamos de ser amigos para pasar a ser novios.

-Lori: Vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba, pensaba que fue Lincoln quien te lo pidió.

-Cookie: Me gusto haber aclarado tus interrogantes….. *Mirándola* Ya que yo te respondí puedo preguntarte algo? Como de tu vida personal?

-Lori: *Nerviosa* Bueno no sería nada justo de que seas la única en responder.

-Cookie: Tienes novio cierto? Lori.

-Lori: *Nerviosa* Aaaah…. Bueno…. Literalmente esta pregunta no me lo esperaba como primera.

-Cookie: Yo te respondí, por favor se sincera.

-Lori: Bueno, la verdad es que….. Él…*Mirando hacia el suelo*….. Me dejo. Rompió conmigo en nuestra última cita.

-Cookie: *Recordando lo que el albino le dijo* Me dices su nombre por favor.

-Lori: Sonara algo absurdo pero se llamaba: Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr. Pero yo para acortar todo solo le decía Bobby.

-Cookie: *Mirando al cielo* ….. Mmmm… La hermana menor de Ronnie Anne?

-Lori: *Sorprendida* Como .…. Acaso….. Lo conociste? (Decía con asombro)

-Cookie: El solía venir a la escuela muchas veces a recoger a su hermana. Así que verlo muchas veces saque mi conclusión. Además de que una vez los vi juntos a ti y a él cuando recogían a sus hermanos.

-Lori: Ah vaya eso explica todo eso.

-Cookie: Pero por que se separaron, cual fue el motivo *Queriendo saber con exactitud*

-Lori: La verdad el discutió conmigo diciéndome que se iba del país por razones de estudio, literalmente puso más sus sueños por encima de nuestra relación, además de que el ya no sentía más amor por mi *Decía entre pequeñas lagrimas*

-Cooki: Cuanto lo siento amiga Lori. Pero dime trataste de hacer algo para salvar tu relación? Por favor cuéntame.

-Lori: Hice todo lo que pude, literalmente en ese mismo instante tome una rápida decisión que quizás iba a salvar nuestro noviazgo, pero fue inútil. Se fue *Sollozando* aunque trate de volver a amarlo nuevamente, se fue, el literalmente fue mi primer amor.

-Cookie: De verdad lo siento mucho amiga. *Tomándola del hombro* Sabes una cosa?

-Lori: Que *Secándose las lágrimas*

-Cookie: Él se lo pierde, es un prácticamente un tonto, porque no sabe la clase de chica que dejo ir, una chica muy considerada de buena actitud y bien linda.

-Lori: *Sonriendo ligeramente* Gracias Cookie, literalmente eres la única persona amigable que tengo ahora, ya que todas mis amigas se fueron de la ciudad.

-Cookie: Claro Lori, me alegra que ahora seamos amigas.

La chica castaña se levantó del columpio para abrazar a la rubia y ella le correspondió aquel abrazo, de esa manera ambas volviéndose amigas, pero por la conciencia de la rubia pasaba una de sus luchas más intensas, de sentir como una parte de su consciencia pedía que tenía que a arrebatarle lo que perdió, su conejito blanco, pero a la vez le remordía la conciencia de saber que era su amiga la que la entendió y a la vez saber que era su enemiga con quien se estaba disputando el amor de su hermano.

Cookie: Vamos te regresare a tu casa.

-Lori: Literalmente fue muy divertido venir aquí a conversar un poco contigo.

Ambas chicas regresaron tomando consigo esta vez un huber, ya en la puerta de la casa la chica castaña se despidió de la rubia y se dirigió a su hogar.

La rubia se dirigió con lo poco que podía caminar a su habitación para luego caer a su cama y llorar desoladamente.

Lori: *Sollozando* No puedo (Snif) No puedo odiarla, es una chica dulce y tierna *Sollozo* porque tenías que ser así conmigo Cookie (Snif) No puedo odiarte, jamás me hiciste ningún daño, porque tuviste que caerme tan bien *Sollozo* Por qué….

La rubia se durmió después de soltar llantos desgarradores, pues se había vuelto amiga de su rival, pero a la vez jamás su consciencia le dejo que se fuera lo que deseaba con tanto anhelo. El amor del peliblanco.

Mientras la noche caía la familia había regresado a casa, debido a que cenaron en un restaurante de comida rápida, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar por la tarde divertida que tuvieron. Los padres les trajeron la cena a Lori y a Lincoln, pero el peliblanco no fue hallado debido a que aún no regresaba.

Poco tiempo después se enteraron de que la rubia había quedado coja por la lesión que sufrió esta tarde con su hermano. Así que la madre se acercó con un bálsamo para frotar el tobillo de su hija, para luego dejarle su cena y retirarse para que descanse. Pero primero la madre la ayudo a dirigirse al baño a que esta se lavara los dientes para que se acostara a descañar.

Pero después el peliblanco regreso a su hogar al tiempo exacto, antes de pasar el tiempo de la regla establecida, así que solo se dirigió al baño a cepillarse los dientes, debido a que no tenía apetito. Se despidió de sus padres y se durmió muy profundamente debido al día que tuvo.

Pero cuando el reloj de la hora marco las 2:00 am de la mañana. La rubia se despertó y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, ya que no podía dejar de querer el gran deseo que quería de él.

La rubia entro sigilosamente con cuidado y se acercó a su hermano y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello y su rostro. No pudo evitarlo así que soltó lágrimas.

-Lori: *Soltando lagrimas* Lincoln mi querido conejito blanco *Acariciándole el rostro* Perdóname por esto, pero yo tengo que hacerlo, no puedo evitarlo mi amor, por favor perdóname Lincoln pero tengo que hacerlo *Arrodillándose* solo así quizás saciare esta sed que tengo.

La rubia al acercarse al rostro de su hermano lentamente lo tomo con ambas manos y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios, cosa que el peliblanco nunca sintió porque estaba profundamente dormido.

La rubia al darse cuenta de que le había robado un beso a su lindo conejito blanco, se tapó la boca y salió de su habitación, para luego dirigirse a la suya y cubrirse con sus sabanas tocándose los labios y con los ojos cerrados se decía lo bello y hermoso que fue para ella aquel beso.

-Lori: *Voz baja* No puedo creerlo le robe un beso a mi Lincoln, literalmente este es uno de los mejores besos que he tenido en mi vida. Te amo Lincoln y quisiera que fuéramos novios para besarnos más seguido.


End file.
